Yusuke and The Alliance
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: This is mainly of a alliance that doesn't like Yusuke Urimeshi (until later that is). They stole a couple of artifacts. Which is why Yusuke gets recruted to be the spirit detective. Read and see what happens. COMPLETE
1. The Alliance

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 1 The Alliance 

A little while after Yuske found out that he is the spirit directive of Earth, he got his first mission. To collect three stolen artifacts and apprehend four thieves.

"I'm afraid I must withdraw from this alliance." Kurama said to the other three demons.

"You're joking right Kurama!" Himeko said stunned.

"I'm her to arrest you and take back the stolen artifacts." Yuske said.

"A human… ant worth my time. Himeko lets go!" Hiei said. He and Himeko left.

"I shall leave as well." Kurama said. The other one stayed to fight Yuske.

****

"Hiei this alliance sucks! It's not even been what… a month and it's already falling apart." Himeko said. She had crystal blue eyes and sandy brown hair.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.

"Well Kurama has withdrawn, and that idiot back there is going to get himself caught by that human…" Himeko was cut off by Hiei.

"And what have you bring to this alliance might I ask?"

"The satisfaction that you won't have to fight me for the artifacts. Plus I'm the only one who knows how to cook." Himeko said grinning evilly at him.

"Good answer." Hiei said.

"I thought you would like that. Since we are about even and it keeps Miroke off your back." Himeko said in accordance with their abilities. He knew it was true they had almost always been equil in strength, power, and speed. He hated it but loved it at the same time.

****

Meanwhile back at the meeting spot Yuske was getting his ass kicked. Boton had to save his life by pretending to be an in-tire search party (20-30 people). Boton carried Yuske home in her arms unconscious. Yuske's mother answered the door.

"Oh my God what happened to my little Yuske. Come in…come in…hurry!" Boton put Yuske in his bed. His mother liked at her just now realizing she was a woman. 

"Who…who are you?" she stuttered. 

"Oh I'M Boton a friend of Yuske's from school." 

"Oh OK your very strong for a woman! To carry Yuske all the way here…I wonder how come Yuske never mentioned a girl named Boton before." His mother said puzzled.

"Oh we just met each other. Sorry! He doesn't know much." Boton said. Which wasn't a lie. He didn't know much about her or being the spirit directive for that matter. Boton had asked for a human body si it would be easier to help out the spirit directive and Quwenma agreed.

****

When Hiei and Himeko arrived where they were going they met up with Miroke.

"Well where are the other two?" she asked. She had dark blue eyes and silver hair.

"Well one withdrew from the alliance and the other is and idiot and will probably get captured by Quwenma's new spirit detective." Himeko said

"Which one withdrew?" Miroke asked.

"Kurama!" Hiei said from a window. He was looking out side.

"No you kidding right. This is bad. What if…" Miroke said but was cut off.

"We know Miroke! We're not stupid!" Himeko said getting very agitated.

"Sorry just…" Miroke said but was cut off again.

"Stating the obvious as usual." Snapped Himeko.

"Chill this is what's left of our five person alliance. Good thing they only know about four." Hiei said looking over to the tow girls bickering.

"Yeah your right sorry Miroke." Himeko said. 

"No you're not." Said Miroke jokingly.

"Your right I'm not." Himeko said and started laughing along with Miroke. Hiei started laughing at the two women laughing at each other.

****

The door opened and someone walked in.

"Oh look whose back." Hiei said.

"Oh the nim-rod didn't get captured…wait… that stupid detective's still alive isn't he? " Himeko said.

"Yes." Is all he could say.

"You're an idiot! That detective needs to be taken care of once and for all quickly. Before he Reilly gets in the way." Miroke said.

"Agreed! I'll take care of that." Himeko said.

"Why you?"

"Well idiot you've already proved you can't do it and they don't know about Miroke. Kurama withdrew, so it's between myself and Hiei!" Himeko said giving an evil glance to the only moron whom had faced the Human.

"Why you then?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei do you want to waist your abilities on a human?" Himeko asked.

"Do you?" Hiei asked.

"Well no but one of us has to. To bad Kurama withdrew we could have asked him to do it and be assured he wouldn't screw up!" Himeko said. Giving an evil glare again to the idiot whom had failed.

"Give me another chance." He begged.

"Why should we?" Miroke asked. 

"I can defeat that miserable human." He whined.

"Give him another chance."

"But…but…Hiei he's an idiot." Himeko complained.

"Just do it!" Hiei said in a stern voice.

"Fine!" Himeko said and crossed her arms then walked out.

****

A few hours later at a hospital in room 221, 

"So this is why you withdrew." Himeko said standing in the door.

"Withdrew form what my son?" the women in the bed asked.

"…Uhm…" Kurama couldn't think of any thing to say to her.

"Oh the school acting club." Himeko said trying to think of something else to support that.

"I didn't know you were interested in acting, son. You should have stayed I'll be better soon."

"No mom it's all right I can join again next year." Kurama said giving Himeko a look of thanks. Himeko just smiled at him.

"OK if you sure that's what you want to do." 

"Yes mother." Kurama said.

"Uhm…may I have a word with your son ma'am?" Himeko asked.

"Why of course." She said.

****

Kurama joined Himeko out side the hospital-room and shut the door. 

"Thanks for covering." Kurama said.

"No problem but I wish you were still with us. Is she why you withdrew?" Himeko asked.

"Yes but why did you come looking for me any way?" he asked and noticed that she had blushed a little.

"…Uhm…No reason just wondering why you withdrew and if I could get you to come back." Himeko said in a curious tone.

"No I won't come back because I won't be able to soon." He said noticing that she got a little sad. He looked at her for a moment confused.

"Why?" is all she could come up with to say to him fighting back tears. He took her in his arms and held her there a while.

****

"Where did Himeko go? I told her to let the idiot try again." Hiei said a little annoyed.

"She'll be back soon don't worry." Miroke said. The other had left to go find Yuske.

"She never listens to me!!" Hiei yelled.

"Don't yell at me. She's the on that never listens." Miroke said in an angry tone.

"What." Himeko asked as she walked back in.

"Where have you been?" Hiei asked her.

"Don't worry about it." Himeko said to Hiei.

"What have you been doing?" Hiei asked.

"Don't worry about it." Himeko said.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Hiei asked a little annoyed.

"I do." Is all Himeko said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Would you just answer my questions…what are you doing now?" 

"I'm going to make some thing to eat. You two hungry?" Himeko said.

"Damn it just answer me!" Hiei yelled at her.

"I just did Hiei!" Himeko said smiling at him.

"Himeko were did you go?" Hiei yelled with definite anger in his voice now.

"Don't worry about it. Damn it." Himeko yelled at Hiei starting to get annoyed with him asking her these questions.

"What were you doing?"

"Damn it Hiei! "Don't worry about it. It's none of your business!" Himeko said and turned around to face him but got slapped across the face. She slammed into the refrigerator and fell on her butt.

"DAMN IT MAY BE I SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH KURAMA!!!!" Himeko yelled holding her cheek. Himeko then got up and walked out.


	2. Love with in the Alliance

AUTHORS NOTE: If you read my fanfiction then read Monoko Youkai's you will notice that they are close to the same. Some of our fanfictions anyway. We are best friends and we share ideas with each other.

*******************************************************************************

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho 

Chapter 2 Love With in the Alliance

After Hiei slapped Himeko he was almost unbearable to be with. Miroke went to her room to stay away from him. 

(Damn it the only firkin rival I have is a guy I would probably have a tough time to defeat.) Hiei thought. He stayed up all night a waiting for Himekos return. But she never came back that night.

"I wonder were Himeko is. It's not like her to keep Hiei worried like this." Miroke said to herself.

****

In the city Himeko was walking towards the hospital.

"Come here pretty lady. You want a real man tonight." A young man said.

"Why do you see one any were. Buzz off creep!" Himeko said.

"How dare you!" the guy yelled.

"Very easily now go away!" Himeko said and continued to the hospital. She jumped up and landed on the rough. 

(Damn that's one strange woman!) the young man thought. Himeko walked over to the door and walked into the Hospital.

(As I thought no one up here to keep me from getting to Kurama's mom's room.) thought Himeko. She made it down to the 2nd floor with no problem at all. She went strait to room 221 and went in. Kurama stood up surprised at first.

"Himeko. What are you ding here?" he asked.

"Just wondering around and thought I'd come see how your mom was doing." She said

"Likely story. But she is fine and she'll stay that way." He said.

"Chill out Ku…what does she call you any way?" she asked.

"None of your business!" Kurama said almost yelling at her. She took a step back, "Sorry maybe I shouldn't have come." She said and turned around and started to walk out of the room but was stopped by Kurama grabbing her.

"No wait…I'm sorry…I thought you were here to…" he stopped talking.

"To what?" she asked him. He looked over to his mother. "If you think that way about me maybe I should leave." Himeko said very insulted by his assumption. She broke away from him and started for the door again.

"Wait Himeko I'm sorry." Kurama said and grabbed her around the waist put his head on her shoulder and he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I truly am. Forgive me."

"Why should I. I have never been more insulted in my life. I can't believe you thought I would do something like that." She said.

"I'm sorry but you staying with him makes me wonder." He said.

"Now I am leaving!" Himeko said filling more insulted as she broke away from him and went for the door again. He grabbed her hand and spun her around. Her had no time to react to this because he kissed her. She was stunned but welcomed the surprise. But then she broke away.

"First you insult me then you kiss me!" she said a little upset.

"Im sorry I thought you would like that." He said.

"Well yeah but… you insulted me!" she said and started blushing and looked away from him.

"You know you're quite beautiful. I didn't want to say any thing earlier because of Hiei." Kurama said as he turned her back to him.

"Because of Hiei?!" Himeko said confused.

"Yeah haven't you noticed that he liked you?" he asked.

"You couldn't tell that by what he did earlier." She broke away from him and walked over to the window. She looked out the window for several minutes before Kurama put his hand on her shoulder. 

"What did he do?" he asked when their eyes met in the window.

"It's stupid…I'm acting like..." she was cut off by Kurama.

"A woman. What did he do?" he turned her around and rubbed her cheek. She pulled away wincing in pain. 

"H slapped me across the face when I got back." She said looking back out the window again.

"Why?" he asked a little confused.

"I wouldn't tell him where I had been or what I had been doing. It's not like it's any of his business any way." She said.

"I'll take care of him." Kurama said in an angry tone.

"No Ku…" Himeko broke off as she saw his mother wake up.

"What's going on darling?" she asked her son.

"Mom… I'll be back in a few hours." He started to walk to the door. But Himeko beat him to it.

"No! I'm not worth the risk of you getting hurt. Stop I wont let you go." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Move Himeko I'm going to teach Hiei a lesson." Kurama said and pushed Himeko away from the door and she fell on her butt.

"No! Don't Please. I'm not worth it." She said starting to cry a little.

"Yes you are and a lot more. He will pay for hitting you Himeko stay here with my mom. I'll be back in a little while." He said before he left the room. Himeko stood up and ran out of the room. To catch up to him, but she couldn't see him. 

(Damn it Kurama. Come back her.) she thought as she walked back into the room. 

****

"Hiei come out here. NOW!!!" Kurama yelled. And Hiei walked out.

"What do you want you traitor." Hiei said.

"Oh I'm the traitor am I. Excuse me but I'm not the one who hit Himeko." Kurama said in an angry tone. Moving closer to Heie.

"Oh what are you her protector now? Well then lets go." Hiei said in a very cocky tone. Miroke ran out side.

"What's going on?" she asked the two demons.

"Stay out of this Miroke. I'm going to fix you Hiei. You don't hit the person you love…don't ignore me damn it." Kurama said.

"Oh I'm sorry did you say some thing." Hiei said.

"STOP IT!!" Himeko yelled as she ran up behind Kurama.

"Himeko…you all right you've been gone for a long time." Hiei said in a worried tone forgetting that Kurama was there.

"Uhm hello are you for getting that Kurama is here to kick your ass!" Miroke said a little annoyed.

"Kurama some thing is wrong. She is getting worse come on lets go!" Himeko said in a very worried voice as she grabbed his arm and squeezed it a little to make sure he was listening to her. He was and he turned to face her.

"What happened Himeko?" He asked in an almost terrified voice. (No! Just hold on for two more days. I can save you then.) he thought as the fear showed on his face.

"I don't know but the doctors came in and told me to find you and tell you that she was getting worse. Kurama…" she said then ran after him. "…come on lets hurry they told me to tell you to get there as soon as possible." 

"Why are you coming with me?" Kurama asked confused. As he looked down at her as they ran back to the hospital.

"I don't want to stay here." She said making sure Hiei heard her.


	3. Fall of the Alliance

Authors Note: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter. But no one will review my chapters so I don't know what to right about. One of the only people who reviewed my fic. Is my best friend Monoko Youkai and I already know her opinion on most of my fan fictions. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

****************************************************************************************************

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fall of the Alliance

Chapter 3

Himeko had been gone for two days and showed no signs of return. Hiei started acting very strange.

"Hiei what's wrong?" Miroke asked which was a bad idea because Hiei bit her head off.

"It's none of you damn business!" he yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me, you short jerk!" Miroke yelled back at him. 

"I'll yell at you if I want to." He yelled again.

"Oh really yell one more time at me and see how quickly you find you happy ass on the floor!" Miroke yelled and waved her fist at him. 

"What ever." Hiei said and walked outside.

"Cocky shrimp!" Miroke said and walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

Yusuke has already retrieved two of the artifacts and sent Kurama and sent Kurama and the other guy back to Spirit World.

"Yusuke the third and forth will be harder and where did that girl go she was here a second ago with Kurama." Boton said.

"She's over there." Yusuke said and pointed down the street. A young woman's figure ducked behind a corner. Yusuke and Boton ran after her.

"Hey come back here!" Yusuke yelled.

Oh come on Spirit Detective fallow me. Himeko thought as an evil smile came across her lips. And she took off running.

"Hey come back and fight like a man!" Yusuke yelled.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a woman. And there is a better place to take care of this once and for all twerp. To many people around here!" Himeko yelled back to him.

Why would she care if there are people around? Boton thought.

"Hey Miroke come out here." Hiei yelled.

"Damn it Hiei I'm not your little servant. And I warned you about yelling at me!" Miroke yelled and walked outside.

"Would you shut up a minute… And where did you get that?" Hiei asked pointing to her drink.

"The kitchen Duh!" Miroke said.

"I knew that…some one is coming." Hiei said and motioned towards the forest.

"Yeah your right." Miroke said and put her drink down on a table.

Oh that idiot doesn't get it! Keep following me come on. That's a good boy. Himiko thought as she turned her attention back to where she was going.

"Who is that? They're chased whoever that is." Miroke said.

"Yes lets get ready to take care of them." Hiei said.

"Hey Hiei, Miroke I've brought some gusts get ready!" Himeko yelled.

"Himeko?!!" Hiei said.

"Duh!" Miroke said as she got into a fighting position.

"Smart Ass!" Hiei said quietly.

"Thank you!" Miroke sad obviously hearing him.

"Hey guys. Waz up?" Himeko said.

"Nothing. Your friends are really slow though." Miroke said.

"Yeah well that's the Spirit Detective of Earth. Yusuke Urameshi! Koenmas boy." Himeko said pointing behind her at Yusuke. 

"Where is Kurama and that other idiot?" Miroke asked.

"That detective has already took them back to Spirit World." Himeko said and turned to face the on coming boy and young women.

When Boton and Yusuke actually got there a fight erupted. Hiei vs. Yusuke. Hiei was just playing around but Yusuke was keeping up with him so Hiei decided to be more serious with him. And Yusuke was still keeping up with him. 

"You know for some one who couldn't keep up with me getting here he sure can keep up with Hiei." Himeko said a little stunned to Miroke.

"Yeah it took him forever to get here." Miroke said in a sarcastic tone. Then Yusuke shot his Spirit Gun at Hiei he didn't have enough time to move but Himeko shoved Hiei out of the way. And got hit by the Spirit energy. She screamed and flew back and hit the building then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Himeko!!!" yelled Hiei as he ran over to her and rolled her over then shook her a bit.

"Himeko wake up! Come on wake up!" Hiei said in a very worried tone.

"Ouch! That little human packs a punch." Himeko said waking up. "Hiei" she said in a loving and soft voice.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Stop shaking me will you I'm getting seasick!" she said looking up into his eyes.

"How can you get sea sick we're not on the sea?" Hiei said confused. And Himeko smiled at his confusion.

"Uhm... Hello love birds we're in the middle of a battle here." Yusuke said.

"OH SHUT UP!!!" Miroke yelled at him and he took a step back. Then Kuwabara runs up.

"What did I miss." Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Uhm… I was going back to school." Kuwabara said.

"Through the forest. You're an idiot. Get out of here before you get hurt or me killed." Yusuke said. But Kuwabara wasn't listening he had spotted Miroke and Himeko. Kuwabara ran over to Miroke.

"You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Will you marry me?" Kuwabara asked.

"HELL NO!!! YOUR HUMAN!!!" Miroke yelled and hit him square in the nose.

"An ugly one at that!" Miroke yelled and walked over to a table and picked up a drink and drunk it. Kuwabara got up and walked over to Himeko and Hiei. 

"Don't you even think about it!" Hiei said in a threatening tone and pulled his sward out and pointed it at Kuwabara.

"I think I can make that decision on my own thank you Hiei." Himeko said as she sat up then stood up.

"Your not still mad at me are you? I'm…"

"Hiei hush. Get the hell away form me you fucked up on crack human!!" Himeko yelled when Kuwabara grabbed her hands.

"I warned you!!" Hiei yelled and attacked Kuwabara. Then Yusuke, Himeko, Miroke, and Boton jumped into the fight. Kuwabara had Miroke, Yusuke had Himeko and Hiei had Boton in a chock hold.

"Hiei let go of Boton and give us the sward." Yusuke demanded.

"Why should I?" Hiei asked.

"Because I've got this girl and Kuwabara has the other." Yusuke said.

"Yeah well I have who ever this is here." Hiei said.

"That's only one of our team we have two now plus the other two." Yusuke said.

"And what if I kill this one?" Hiei asked.

"We'll kill these two and keep the other two confined. But if you let Boton go I can get the other two out of Spirit world and we'll let these two go…on one condition you give me your word you won't do any thing like this again" Yusuke said and Hiei thought about it.

"All right I give you my word. Now let go of Himeko and Miroke. But you can keep the first one you captured. He got on my nurves." Hiei said and let go of Boton. Yusuke and Kuwabara let go of the two young women. Koenma let Kurama out of Spirit world. Himeko ran over to Hiei along with Miroke and Kurama who had just got there.


	4. Demons side with Humans

__

Yu Yu Hakusho

****

Demons side with Humans

Chapter 4

"Hey why don't you guys join up with us? We would make a perfect team I think." Yusuke said

"Well he did beat our five person alliance with two fighters." Himeko whispered in Hiei's ear.

"What do we get out of it?" Hiei asked.

"The fact that we won't come chasing you." Yusuke said.

"No you wouldn't have to chase us now would you." Hiei said and turned around to leave.

"What else do we get spirit detective?" Himeko asked showing Hiei she was interested in this offer.

"What else do you want?" Yusuke asked.

"Well one, you keep your dumb ass friend away from Miroke and myself. Two, you give us our word that you won't do any thing to us." Himeko said.

"Well the first one I can do when I'm around. Now the second one." Yusuke said.

"You just have to prove we did some thing against the law." Himeko said.

"All right done. Any thing else?" Yusuke asked and Himeko turned to the others.

"I can't think of anything." Miroke said.

"No." Hiei said.

"No not that I can think of." Kurama said.

"So we are all in agreement with my stipulations." Himeko said.

"Yes." Hiei, Miroke, and Kurama said in unison Himeko turned back around.

"No more stipulations." Himeko said and watched Yusuke think about it a minute then he stuck out his hand and Himeko did the same.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked.

"Shaking on it Hiei. It's a human thing." Kurama said and put his hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Oh well I don't like it." Hiei said and crossed his arms.

"Would you rather me shake hands with you?" Yusuke asked and looked at Hiei who was smiling evilly.

"You don't want to do that. No Hiei." Himeko said.

"We're talking man to man here." Yusuke said.

"You are talking man to boy. Now listen to me child. You don't want to do that unless you want your hand broke off." Himeko said.

"Which one is the man and which one is the boy?" Miroke asked and smiled at the anger of Hiei.

"What do you mean by that! Miroke." Hiei yelled.

"Oh nothing." Miroke said innocently.

"Don't make me come back there you two. Stop arguing." Himeko said then shook Yusuke's hand. Then Yusuke's demon detector watch thing started going nuts. Himeko jerked her hand away from Yusuke and spun around.

"Damn it! How could we not sense them? We're surrounded." Himeko said then looked at the other four demons. They had no answers either.

"There will be no sympathy for demons that side with humans." A demon said and walked out of the forest.

"Sympathy is some thing most demons don't understand so they fear it." Himeko said in a cocky tone.

"We understand it. We just don't like it." Another demon said also coming out of the forest.

"Yeah but we're demons too." Miroke said.

"You're soft demons. Human lovers in fact." The first demon said.

"Far from it! Human's are stupid, arrogant, pig headed, an useless in battle nine times out of ten." Hiei said.

"But your five demon alliance lost to two fighters. Human fighters that is." The second demon said.

"Yeah well he said 9 out of 10 times didn't he. Clean out your ears!" Himeko said. The first demon hit Himeko across the face and she flew into a near by tree.

"Ass hole!!" Himeko yelled then stood back up. "I really hate idiots." Himeko said then attacked the demon that had hit her. She beat the living hell out of that poor demon. He finally pulled away from her and ran into the forest.

"Cowered! Come back here!!!" Himeko yelled and all the other demons left as well. Himeko turned around and looked at the others.

"What!? Don't piss me off!" Himeko said and crossed her arms.

"You know she's a lot like you Hiei!" Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear. Then got hit in the back of the head.

"Kurama if you have some thing to say, say it to all of us." Miroke said annoyed.

"I know you like Himeko so why don't you tell her?" Kurama whispered again and got hit again by Miroke.

"What did I just say?!" Miroke said very annoyed at this point.

"OK, OK, OK but it has nothing to do with you." Kurama said and got a death glare from Hiei. "I told Hiei that I know…" Kurama said but was cut off by Hiei attacking him.

"If you finish that sentence you'll with I never told you!!" Hiei yelled. (Yes Hiei confided in Kurama about his fillings but that doesn't make him gay. He's far from it in my fic.)

"Hiei calm down. It can't be that bad…can it?" Himeko said in a sweet tone and put her hands on his shoulders.

Oh I hate it when she does that… Hiei thought and looked back over his shoulder to her crystal blue eyes.

"Well can it?" Himeko asked sweetly again.

"Uhm…" was all Hiei could say.

"Hiei?" Himeko questioned.

"W-what…" Hiei asked nervously.

"What did he say to you? Or is it embarrassing to you?" Himeko asked then smiled at Hiei.

"It's not that it's embarrassing but…" Hiei said.

"But what? Come on you can tell me." Himeko said sweetly. She knew what Kurama had said because he had told her when they were at the hospital that Hiei 'loved her.' She was just trying to get it out of him.

Making him say it to me isn't wrong…is it? Himeko thought.

Maybe I should tell her but…NO!! I won't give in to a women. Hiei thought and turned back to Kurama.

"Don't push it fox!" Hiei said then walked away.

"Cocky little shrimp he pisses me off." Kuwabara said.

"Back off creep! You just better look in the mirror before you start insulting others that are way better then you!" Himeko yelled then started to walk after Hiei.

"You just love making enemy's don't you dork-boy!?" Miroke said in an arrogant tone.

"Why are you my enemy?" Kuwabara asked then winced at her.

"Only if you get with in 10 ft. of me. But any ways you just royally pissed Himeko off. You don't insult Hiei while she's around." Miroke explained.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"What are you brain dead or some thing?" Miroke asked then turned and left behind Hiei and Himeko. Kurama turned and followed them. Yusuke, Boton, and Kuwabara when back to the city.

"Uhm… Kurama, Himeko, Hiei… why did we just leave our own building." Miroke asked a little confused.

"We were making them believe that we didn't stay there." Himeko said quickly looking around at the other two for the answer but found none.

ó 

**__**

Authors Note: Please Review I'm stuck. I need some suggestions on what the next chapter should be or even if there should be a next chapter.


	5. Love or Confused Fillings

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Love or Confused Fillings 

Chapter 5

"Is it just me or are those two avoiding each other for some reason." Miroke asked.

"They're defiantly avoiding each other." Kurama said.

"Why though?" Miroke asked.

"You don't want to know that answer. If you did it would be driving you nuts." Kurama said.

"How do you know it would drive me nuts?" Miroke asked.

"Because it's driving me nuts." Kurama said glancing over to Miroke.

"How do you know why they're avoiding each other?" Miroke asked.

"Well Hiei told me some thing and I accidentally told Himeko and now this is going on." Kurama said.

"What did Hiei tell you?" Miroke asked very interested at this point.

"Oh come on Miroke think about it. Hiei told me some thing and I accidentally told Himeko. Get it now?" Kurama asked.

"Are you serious. Well that don't tell me why they're avoiding each other. Even though it's kind of funny watching one walk into the Kitchen and a second later the other one walk out." Miroke said and sniggered.

****

In The Kitchen!

"HIEI!!!" Himeko yelled.

"Oh now this is going to be fun. Come on Kurama." Miroke said and pulled Kurama off the couch and to the Kitchen.

"We should leave them alone." Kurama said.

"They will be alone. We'll just be watching." Miroke said.

"What?" Hiei asked walking into the Kitchen.

"Look at the mess you made. Are you going to clean it!?" Himeko said very annoyed. Every time she cleaned the kitchen he came in and tried to fix some thing to eat. Which left food every where.

"No! That's your job…" Hiei said and immediately wished he hadn't.

"I'M NOT YOUR DAMN FUCKING MADE! YOU MADE THIS MESS NOW YOU CLEAN IT UP! Understand me." Himeko said in a very threatening tone.

"DON'T THREATEN ME!" Hiei yelled back.

"DON'T TEMPT ME HIEI!!" Himeko yelled.

"Fine! What ever." Hiei said and started for the door.

"And where do you think you going." Himeko said and picked Hiei up by the back of his shirt.

"Put me down." Hiei whined.

"Are you going to clean it?" Himeko asked.

"Yes. Just put me down." Hiei said.

"Fine. You can't leave this kitchen until every thing is back the way I had it." Himeko said and put Hiei back on his feet. He turned around and looked at the kitchen.

"That's impossible. I'll never get that done." Hiei whined.

"Well I guess you'll be spending a lot of time in here now won't you." Himeko said.

"That's not fair." Hiei said. He regretted saying that too.

"OH IT'S NOT FAIR TO MAKE YOU CLEAN IT ONE TIME. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I HAD TO CLEAN IT BECAUSE YOU MADE A MESS AND WOULDN'T CLEAN IT YOURSELF!!!!" Himeko yelled.

"OK, OK, OK I'm sorry. Now chill out a bit. I'll clean it." Hiei said.

"And since you two are so very interested in our conversation you can help him." Himeko said opening the door to the kitchen and grabbing Miroke and Kurama by the ears and pulling them into the room.

"Oh that is not fair." Miroke said.

"Hey I've had to clean this kitchen after you two too." Himeko said and crossed her arms.

"Not as much though." Kurama whined. And got a death glare from Hiei.

"None of you are allowed to leave until its back to the way I had it." Himeko said.

"Oh come on that is seriously not fair. We were just trying to figure out why you two had been avoiding each other." Miroke whined. And Himeko turned bright red then stomped out of the kitchen. Hiei started to blush too but hid it while he stated to clean his mess up.

****

Up In Himeko's Room!

OH I can't believe she brought that up. Himeko thought while she lay across her bed. She looked over to a picture on her dresser. It had Hiei, Kurama, Miroke, and of course her.

"Now why can't it just be that simple and fun again?" Himeko asked herself then rolled over. 

****

Back In The Kitchen!

"Hey Hiei where does this go?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know ask Miroke." Hiei said.

"Why ask me you're the one that got us into this mess." Miroke said.

"You're a woman. And it's a woman's way of arranging things." Hiei said.

"Oh so automatically since this is the kitchen I'm supposed to know where every thing goes." Miroke yelled.

"I didn't say that. All I said is since you're a woman you'd have a better chance of guessing where Himeko puts things." Hiei said.

"Oh OK! What ever." Miroke said.

"Kurama did you figure out where that thing went?" Hiei asked.

"No! I put it over there on the table." Kurama said and pointed at the table. Hiei stood up and looked over the counter to the table.

"That goes over here. That's the cookie jar." Miroke said and grabbed it then put it on the counter in front of Hiei.

"Oh that's where it went." Kurama said.

"When we get this done we're going to have Himeko come back down here and check it out. And if we're right we're going to sketch and little map of where every thing goes in this stupid kitchen." Hiei said out of frustration. 

****

Later That Night Around 10pm!

"Are you guys done yet?" Himeko asked as she walked down the stares. She walked into the kitchen to find Kurama and Miroke setting down at the kitchen table asleep. But she couldn't find Hiei. So she walked around the counter and spotted him lying there asleep with the cabinet door open and half way stocked. Himeko couldn't help but laugh at the sight. 

He actually thought I ment 'exactly the way I left it.' I'm not that evil people. Himeko thought. Himeko finished cleaning for them then tried to wake Hiei up.

"Come on Hiei wake up." Himeko said and shook him a bit.

"Hum…what…" Hiei said groggily.

"How long have you guys been asleep?" Himeko asked.

"What I haven't been to sleep." Hiei said.

"Then I just woke up and canned vegetable." Himeko said and smiled at him.

"What?!" Hiei asked confused.

"Nothing don't worry about it Hiei. Come on lets get you to bed." Himeko said and started to laugh a little. 

"But we're not done." Hiei said.

"Yeah you are look." Himeko said and pointed behind Hiei.

"We didn't do all that." Hiei said in dis belief.

"Your right you didn't. I finished it." Himeko said and smiled sweetly at Hiei.

ó 

**__**

Authors Note: hey waz up people. Sorry I had to make this chapter hilarious. Well I think it is hilarious any way. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Should I keep going or just stop?


	6. Confessions

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Confessions 

Chapter 6

Himeko and Hiei walked up stairs to their rooms leaving Kurama and Miroke in the kitchen. They seemed comfortable sleeping together at the table. Himeko was walking Hiei to his room since he was still half-asleep. She thought he would fall and bust his butt or some thing.

"Here you go Hiei." Himeko said once they reached his room. She turned and started for her own room when Hiei's hand stopped her.

"Wait…" Hiei said kind of pleading with her.

"Yes, Hiei?" Himeko asked with a smile on her face.

"I need to talk to you." Hiei said in a very serious tone.

"About what?" Himeko asked a little worried.

"Would you like to come in for a moment?" Hiei asked as he started to blush.

"Uhm…Hiei…uhm just for a moment right." Himeko said unsure if she should go in.

"Yeah just a moment. We need to talk that's all." Hiei said.

"O-OK!" Himeko said and starred at him for a moment.

OK! He just asked me to go into his room. Not good… Himeko thought.

Oh man. Nice! She probably thinks I'm nuts…or worse lecturous. Hiei thought as he walked into his room. Himeko followed but stayed pretty close to the door.

"You can sit in that chair over there if you want." Hiei said trying to show her he had no bad intentions for her. He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at her. She felt uncomfortable being the only one standing, so she went and sat down in the chair that Hiei had indicated to her.

"You know I won't do any thing to you right." Hiei said a little uncomfortably.

"Yeah I know that Hiei. And I trust you completely with my heart, body, and soul. It's just you're a man and I'm a woman. And you just asked me into you bed room." Himeko said.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. Those two down there are too nosy. They have no reason to come up here since their rooms are down stairs." Hiei said.

"It's OK! Now what did you want to talk about evidently in private? So to speak." Himeko said and kind of laughed at her last remark. Hiei smiled at her.

"Well…Uhm…what do you think about me?" Hiei asked and completely shocked Himeko. She would have never expected him to ask that in a million years.

OK! He drags me in here then switches the spot light on to me…oh how sweet and kind of him to do that… Himeko thought completely dumbfounded. 

"Well what do you think about me?" Himeko asked trying to get away from the question before she made her self look like an idiot in front of him. 

"Well…I …I …" Hiei stuttered.

Oh why couldn't she have just answered so I wouldn't fill like such a big idiot when she doesn't fill the same. Hiei thought.

"Himeko I …I …" Hiei stuttered again.

"Hiei what's wrong?" Himeko asked as she got up and walked over to him. She kneeled down in front of him and put her hand on his cheek. 

"Himeko I love you…" Hiei said and Himeko fell on her butt stunned by what he had just said. Himeko just starred up at him stunned and confused. Hiei watched her very closely it was like time was standing still since she wasn't saying anything back.

"You…you do?!" Himeko asked still stunned.

"Y-y-yes…" Hiei stammered. And was completely stunned when Himeko jumped up and raped her arms around his neck. He was so stunned that he fell back onto his bed with her on top of him.

"I love you too Hiei…" Himeko cried into his chest. Hiei hugged her back and caressed her hair. Himeko cried herself to sleep and Hiei picked her up and walked around to the head of his bed then laid her down so she could sleep more comfortably. He covered her up then walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down beside her. Himeko instinctively rolled over and put her head on his chest.

****

The Next Morning!

Himeko rolled over and felt some one beside her. She opened her eyes to see Hiei.

Oh no what did we do? Himeko asked then she remembered the night before. I fell asleep on him. After he told me he loved me. Himeko thought then stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly to look out to see if by any chance Kurama or Miroke were around, and they weren't. She opened the door the rest of the way and walked out of Hiei's room without saying any thing. She walked over to her room and walked in. she went to her closet and got some clean cloths out, a towel, and a wash cloth then she went into her bathroom to take a shower.

****

In Her Bathroom!

Himeko got undress and turned on the radio then walked into her shower. She stood there for several minutes thinking of what had happened the night before.

'Himeko I love you…' Hiei said in her head.

'I love you too Hiei…' she heard herself say.

I can't believe he said that… she thought as she stood in the warm water. She decided to wash her hair then go down to the kitchen and get some thing to eat.

"I wonder if Kurama and Miroke are still asleep." Himeko asked. Some one walked into her bedroom looking for her. She couldn't hear any one walk in because she was singing to a song she liked on the radio while she washed her hair. 

****

Back In Himeko's Room!

She's taking a shower. Hiei thought and smiled.

"I wondered where she went." He said out loud. And the shower stopped and Himeko stepped out still singing.

Why didn't she use my shower though. he thought.

"HIEI!!!" Himeko yelled as she fell on her but then scrambled back into her bathroom.

"Himeko I'm…I'm sorry…I was just…" Hiei stuttered as he turned towards the bedroom door.

Thank god I had my towel around me… Himeko thought.

"Well since you're the one in here and I have a towel on I guess I could come out." Himeko said then walked back out of her bathroom after making sure her towel was secure. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a drawer and grabbed her socks that she had forgot.

"Did you need some thing Hiei." Himeko asked.

"No…just wondered where you went." Hiei said.

"Well you found out…" Himeko said and smiled at how red Hiei's face was.

"What's wrong Hiei? Some thing wrong with me?" Himeko asked.

"Besides you have no cloths on. No!" Hiei said.

"Oh I thought some thing was wrong with my figure or something." Himeko said and started to laugh she didn't think Hiei could get any redder but she was wrong.

"Hey Himeko wha…" Miroke stopped and looked at Himeko standing in the middle of her bedroom with nothing but a towel on and Hiei just standing there. "Never mind I'll ask you later." Miroke said then turned around.

"Wait Miroke it's not what it looks like…" Himeko yelled then ran after her. Himeko chased Miroke all the way to the kitchen. Kurama was sitting there eating a cup cake.

"Kurama isn't that a bad breakfast food?" Himeko asked 

"So! It taste good." Kurama said.

"Himeko what are you doing?" Hiei asked and started to pull her out of the kitchen.

"Hiei what are you doing?" Himeko asked surprised as he pulled her out of the kitchen into the hallway. 

"You're naked." Hiei said.

"I have a towel on." Himeko said.

"So! I don't want that Kitsune looking at you with just that on." Hiei said in a very loud voice.

"Oh come on Hiei. I liked it. She's cute with just that on." Kurama yelled.

"KITSUNE!!!" Hiei yelled, "See Himeko go change. Please." Hiei said in a loving tone.

"Come back in her Himeko I've got a question." Kurama said.

"Well ask it I can hear you Kurama." Himeko said.

"Why don't you have cloths on?" Kurama asked.

"KURAMA…" Hiei yelled. And started pushing Himeko up the stairs.

''You're very protective of me…Why?" Himeko said.

"Himeko you know I love you so why are you walking around like that!" Hiei said as they got back into her room.

"I didn't see a problem with it. I can kick Kurama's butt if he tried something." Himeko said innocently and sat down on her bed. Then started to look at the floor.

"Yes you probably can but still. Please don't walk around like that." Hiei said and kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm sorry Hiei…I wasn't thinking." Himeko said and a single tear fell down her face.

"Don't worry about it Himeko." Hiei said and wiped the tear off her cheek. Then pulled her down into a kiss. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. 

"I thought I was supposed to change." Himeko said when they broke the kiss.

"Yeah…" Hiei said and smiled at her as she stood up and walked into her bathroom to change.

****

Down In The Kitchen! 

"They're taking a long time. Why did Hiei care so much I thought she looked fine." Kurama said.

"You would…" Miroke said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey wait Miroke I didn't mean it that… Miroke…" Kurama said jumping up from his seat and chasing her out of the room.

*******

Authors Note: Hint, hint at the end there. That's all I'm going to say about it. So what do you think. Did I do a bad thing by putting Himeko and Hiei together? Pleas review I need to know what every one thinks about it. PLEASE… 


	7. Some One Still Living

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 7

Some One Still Living

Himeko and Hiei walked down to the living room and sat down on the couch together. Miroke was in her room with Kurama at the door pleading with her to come out. Himeko and Hiei thought it was funny.

"Miroke come out please… I didn't mean it the way I said it. Oh come on come out." Kurama pleaded as he knocked on her door.

"Why should I unless I'm just warring a towel!" Miroke yelled.

"Oh come on Miroke you look just fine with out a towel…that didn't come out right. Miroke just come out. At least to hit me or some thing." Kurama whined.

"No!" Miroke yelled.

"Oh come on Miroke I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way I said it. Come out please…" Kurama continued to whine.

"No! I'm sorry I don't have any towels in here to change in to!" Miroke yelled. Kurama put his back to the door and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

"Please come out Miroke." Kurama whined while sitting on the floor.

"No Kurama go away!" Miroke yelled.

****

Back In The Living Room! 

"See what you did!" Hiei said.

"I didn't do any thing he's the one that opened his mouth." Himeko said and smiled evilly at Hiei.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Besides you liked it." Himeko said.

"That is besides the point." Hiei said.

"Oh really. So you wouldn't want to see me like that again?" Himeko said playfully.

"I'm staying away from that question right now." Hiei said.

"Why?" Himeko asked.

"Him!" was all he said.

"Kurama is to busy begging her to come out to listen to our conversation. So you have to come up with a better excuse then that." Himeko said.

"That's not what I ment." Hiei said playfully.

"Well what did you mean?" Himeko asked then kissed Hiei.

"You know what I mean." Hiei said and kissed her again.

"That's not an answer." Himeko said.

"Yes it is…" Hiei said then the front door opened.

"So I finally found you, you worthless tramp." A guy said. He had black hair and green eyes. He was looking at Himeko.

"Oh no." Himeko said and sighed. "Get out!" Himeko yelled.

"No! I finally found you. And I'm not leaving with out you." The guy said.

"Then you won't be leaving at all." Himeko said and stood up. She started to walk toward the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going. We're leaving." The man said. And grabbed her arm.

"Hey don't touch her you creep!" Hiei yelled and jumped up.

"Shut up you short jerk." The man yelled.

"Get the hell away from me and don't insult Hiei." Himeko yelled. Then found her self on the floor. The guy had hit her.

"Why you!" Hiei yelled.

"No Hiei! Stop." Himeko yelled and held out a hand to stop Hiei's attack.

"Are you OK Himeko?" Hiei asked when he stopped.

"I'm fine. You need to leave father. I don't want nothing to do with you or your little gang." Himeko said and stood up.

"You will come with me." Her father said.

"No I won't. And that's final. Now you need to leave." Himeko said and pointed to the door.

"Why won't you come back with me?" he asked.

"Because of all the crap I went through before. Go to hell I'm not going any where with you." Himeko said then started up the stairs.

"Fine I'll stay here until you change your mind." He said.

"What ever. I won't change my mind." Himeko said and looked at Hiei before she continued up the stairs. Hiei started up after her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Himeko's father asked.

"Up here. Not that it is any of your business." Hiei said and jerked his arm away from the guy. Then he continued up stairs.

****

Up Stairs!

"Himeko what are you doing?" Hiei asked as he walked into her room and saw her packing her stuff.

"Moving my stuff to your room if you don't mind." Himeko said.

"Why? Not that I mind, I'm just curious." Hiei said.

"That jerk! I and my stuff will be safer with you." Himeko said and smiled at Hiei who had walked over and started to help her pack.

"Agreed you will be safer with me." Hiei said with a smile on his face.

****

Back Down Stairs!

"Miroke we have a problem would you come out?" Kurama asked standing up and watching Himeko's father look through every thing.

"What kind of problem? Who the hell is he?" Miroke asked as she opened up the door to her room.

"Himeko's father from what I understand." Kurama said.

"You've got to be kidding." Miroke said stunned.

He's changed over the years…oh man this isn't good. Miroke thought.

"Miroke do you know him?" Kurama asked.

"Yes and we need to get him out of here. Himeko and myself are in danger as long as he is here." Miroke said stepping out of her room.

"So the little sluts friend is here too." Himeko's father said.

"Yes! Himeko is no slut you ass hole. What rock did you crawl out from under?" Miroke asked and found Kurama kneeling down in between her and Himeko's father in pain.

"KURAMA!!" Miroke yelled and kneeled down beside him.

"What happened?" Himeko asked as she ran to the banister and looked over. 

Kurama… Himeko thought then jumped down and attacked her father.

"You fucking bastered! Leave my friends alone!!" Himeko yelled. And Hiei ran down stairs to see what was going on.

"Himeko! Kurama are you all right?" Hiei asked as he kept his gaze on Himeko.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kurama said as he looked up into Miroke's worried eyes.

"Are you sure?" Miroke asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I love you Miroke." Kurama said.

"Yeah I love you too Kurama but lets deal with him first." Miroke said and started to blush a bit.

"Himeko let me fight him." Hiei said.

"He's my father I don't want you to get hurt." Himeko said.

"Are you kidding I'm a 'A Class Demon!' let me fight him. He is not going to harm me." Hiei said with a smirk on his face.

"So I see the little slut actually found some one who is worth fucking!" Himeko's father said than slammed her into a door frame. And she started bleeding over her right eye and her lip.

"Damn you!!" Hiei yelled and attacked Himeko's father. 

"So she hasn't fucked you!" Himeko's father said with a smirk on his face.

"That is no of your damn business!!" Hiei yelled and drew his sward. "I will protect her honor." Hiei yelled.

"Oh an honorable demon! It is so amazing that my worthless daughter found you." Himeko's father said and started to laugh.

"Shut your mouth she is not useless or worthless. She is a 'A Class Demon ' too. She is very beautiful as well." Hiei said and pointed his sward at Himeko's father. 

"You actually fill that way about that worthless Bitch." Himeko's father said and pointed at Himeko.

"She's not worthless, a bitch, a tramp, or a slut. Now stop calling her those things." Hiei yelled and attacked her father.

I can't fight an A Class Demon. Himeko's father thought and ran out of the house.

"Damn cowered come back here!!" Hiei yelled and started after him.

"Hiei…" Himeko said and grabbed his hand he turned around to see what had happened to her. She was bleeding over her right eye and her lip.

"Let's get you taken care of. And you're still staying with me. I don't trust him. He'll be back." Hiei said and smiled at her she smiled back at him.

He truly loves me to fight for my honor! Himeko thought then sat down at the kitchen table and let Hiei attend to her wounds.

****

Back In The Hall Way!

"Kurama are you sure you are all right?" Miroke asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I think you should move in with me. Because Hiei's right that guy will be back for you two." Kurama said and smiled.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right. Will you help me move some of my stuff?" Miroke said.

"Why of course I will." Kurama said and leaned down and kissed her she kissed him back.

********

****

Author's Note: Please review. Should I make Himeko's father a continued bother? Or should I kill him off in the next chapter?


	8. The Night of Nightmares!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 8

The Night of Nightmares!

Himeko has moved into Hiei's room with him and Miroke has moved into Kurama's room with him. so out of four rooms only two are being used. One up stairs and one down stairs. The night sky is beautiful with all the stars out but no one is looking at them. It is late and every one is in bed asleep. Hiei and Himeko are asleep up stairs together. Himeko is not having a very good sleep.

****

In Himeko's Nightmare!

'No Hiei where are you going?' she asked.

'Away from you.' He said.

'What did I do?' she asked.

'Your nothing but a slut.' He said.

'I've never slept with you or any one else so how am I a slut?' she asked.

'If you father calls you one you must be one.' He said.

'I always told you, you were worthless and no one would ever love you.' Her father said.

'I hate you! Hiei come back don't go with him.' she pleaded. But he just kept walking.

'Hiei…please listen to me…' she begged as he disappeared from her sight. She just plopped down on the ground and started to rock back and forth. 

'Hiei don't leave me…' she pleaded.

She woke up and fell out of the bed breathing very hard.

"Himeko are you all right?" Hiei asked in a worried tone and turned on the light. Then he got up and walked over to her.

"Hiei please tell me you won't leave me for my father's plan. What ever it is." Himeko begged.

"I will never leave you Himeko. What are you talking about?" Hiei asked as he helped her up and back into bed.

"Nothing don't worry about it. Sorry I woke you up." Himeko said.

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah lets go back to sleep." Himeko said and laid back down. Hiei walked back around the bed and laid down also and turned off the light.

What did she mean by 'please tell me you won't leave me for my fathers plan. What ever that may be.' Hiei wondered then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

****

In Hiei's Nightmare!

'No Himeko where did you go. Kurama…Miroke…Himeko… where did you guys go?' he asked.

'I've got them.' A voice said.

'Who's got them? Where are they. Where is Himeko? Where are Kurama and Miroke?' he asked then he heard Himeko scream some where but couldn't figure out where.

'You know who I am and if you don't hurry it'll only be two.' The voice said.

'Where are they?!' he demanded. Then he heard Himeko scream again.

'Himeko where are you?' he yelled. But got no answer from her except screams of pain and her calling his name for help.

'Himeko where are you?!' he yelled more desperate then before.

'she's gone your down to two friends now.' The voice said.

'Himeko!!! Kurama, Miroke…where are you? Answer me!!' he yelled but all he got this time was a wicked laugh and screams of pain from both Kurama and Miroke.

'No where are you guys?' he yelled in a pure panic.

'They're no where now.' A voice said with a wicked laugh.

'NO!!! HIMEKO…MIROKE…KURAMA…' he yelled and fell to his knees. 

'Do you want to know who kill your only girl friend and friends?' the voice asked.

'Who are you?' he yelled. 

'I'm you. You'll kill your own friends because of her father. You join him in his plan…' the voice said then a Hiei stepped in front of Hiei with an evil grin.

'See I'm you. You killed them…' the second Hiei said.

Hiei sat strait up in his bed sweating and breathing very hard. He got up and walked to his bathroom.

I'll never join that bastered. I'll never hurt Himeko, Miroke, or Kurama. They're my best and only friends. Hiei thought as he threw cold water on his face. He turned to look at Himeko sleeping soundly next to where he was supposed to be and he smiled. He walked back over to the bed and laid down beside Himeko then rolled over and raped his arms around her soundly so nothing could possibly happen to her. 

****

Down Stairs In Kurama's Nightmare!

'Miroke where did you go?' he asked.

'I'm over here Kurama.' She said happily.

'So that's where you've been hiding.' Kurama said playfully.

'Hiding?' she asked playfully.

'Yes you were hiding from me.' He said as he raped his arms around Miroke and swung her around off the ground. She started to laugh.

'Kurama I'm getting dizzy.' She said closing her eyes and smiling. He stopped spinning and put her down.

'Better?' He asked.

'Yes thank you.' She said then raped her arms around his neck and kissed him. then she just vanished.

'Miroke…Miroke where did you go?' he asked. Then he spotted Himeko and Hiei walking down a path.

'Hiei, Himeko do you know where Miroke went?' he asked.

'Kurama are you all right? You know Miroke's been dead for three years. She was killed by my father.' Himeko said and looked at the ground.

'No that can't be right I was just talking and holding her.' He said and Himeko started to cry.

'Come on Himeko it wasn't you fault your father killed her not you.' Hiei comforted her.

'Yeah my father killed my best friend and Kurama's wife and child.' Himeko said then collapsed. 

'Child? Wife? Are we talking about the same Miroke. We just got together.' He said.

'Kurama you two were together for three years then you decided to get married and have a child. But before you son was born Himeko's father killed Miroke. You know how Himeko fills about that.' Hiei said then picked Himeko up and left.

Kurama fell out of bed stunned and out of breath. He was sweating too.

"Kurama are you all right?" Miroke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just got to get some air." Kurama said and walked out of the room then out side into the fresh nights air. Hoping in would clear out his head. But it just made it worse. Miroke just laid back down and went back to sleep.

****

In Miroke's Nightmare!

'You damn little worthless bitch. You'll never be worth shit.' Himeko's dad yelled at Himeko.

'You two little sluts will never be loved. You because you hang around this little fucking slut.' Himeko's dad yelled then beat the hell out of Himeko.

'I didn't do any thing so why am I getting punished daddy?' Himeko asked with a black eye, bleeding lip, and a bruised face.

'Your nothing but a worthless piece of shit.' Her father yelled.

'She is very valuable to your little operations. So leave her alone!' Miroke yelled. And Himeko got it again.

'What did I do that time daddy?' Himeko asked.

'Your little friend don't know when to keep her mouth shut!' her dad yelled.

'I'm sorry Himeko.' Miroke said. And Himeko got hit again. But this time to the floor.

'Keep your little friend quiet.' He yelled.

'Miroke please be quiet.' Himeko asked crying. (I'm sorry!) Miroke mouthed. And Himeko's father picked Himeko up and hit her four or five times then threw her against the wall.

'That's for trying to make me think you weren't talking to her you little twit.' He yelled then hit Miroke across the face.

Miroke jumped up then got out of bed and ran up stairs. She open Hiei door to his room and looked in.

Good she is safe. I'm so sorry Himeko. I always got you in trouble with your father… Miroke thought thinking of her dream. I always kept you in trouble but you never seemed to mind getting the crap beat out of you. Even when I did nothing or you did noting. Miroke thought then closed the door and slowly walked back down stairs. She saw the front door open and she walked out side to see why it was and she spotted Kurama.

"Kurama we need to go back to bed." Miroke said and shivered at the wind.

"Yes we do you're shivering. Come on lets go back to bed." Kurama said and raped his arm around her and they walked back into the house, shut the door and went back to bed.

****

The Next Morning!

Himeko woke up with Hiei holding very tight to her. She looked at him and smiled.

I wonder why he is holding on to me so tight for? Himeko wondered.

"Hiei…Hiei wake up." Himeko whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to get up." Hiei mumbled and snuggled closer to Himeko.

OK! I guess I'll just lay here until he decides to get up. Himeko thought.

****

Down Stairs in Kurama's Room!

"Kurama come on get up. I'm hungry. Let go…" Miroke said but was cut off by Kurama kissing her.

"I'm hungry too but do you see me complaining. I'm happy laying here beside you." Kurama said and closed his eyes again.

"Kurama at least let me up so I can get some breakfast. I haven't ate any thing in two day's I'm hungry." Miroke complained.

"Oh all right let's go get Breakfast." Kurama said and stood up. Then he and Miroke walked out of his room and into the Kitchen to get some breakfast. 

*********

**__**

Authors Note: Sorry it's a little long. I really got into writing this chapter. Please review. And tell me if you like it!


	9. Kuwabara Is Back

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 9

Kuwabara Is Back!

"Hey Hiei, Himeko are you two up yet?" Miroke asked as she walked up stairs.

"Well I'm awake but I can't get up!" Himeko said and Miroke opened the door.

"Why?" Miroke asked.

"He's got a damn death grip on me or some thing. Help me get up." Himeko said.

"Why don't you just wake him up?" Miroke asked as she walked over to Himeko's side.

"I tried that all ready. He told me he didn't want to get up. I've been awake for hours." Himeko whined.

"Hiei wake up." Miroke said and shook him.

"What…" Hiei asked then realize that he had a hold of Himeko. He let go of her then looked at Miroke.

"Thank you." Miroke said and smiled at him then walked out of the room.

"What did she mean by that?" Hiei asked confused. 

"She's been waiting on me to get up for a while. I've been awake for hours but couldn't get up." Himeko said and smiled at him.

"Sorry about that." Hiei said and turned a bright shade of red.

"Don't worry about it I didn't mind for a while." Himeko said and kissed him. Then got up and walked out of the room.

"Hey wait what do you mean 'for a while!' come here for a second." Hiei whined.

"Hiei you've had a hold of me all morning. I'm hungry. You coming?" Himeko said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm coming but what did you mean by that?" Hiei asked.

"Don't worry about it Hiei." Himeko said and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Miroke, Kurama. How did you two sleep?" Himeko asked.

"Fine except for the nightmare." Miroke said then looked at Kurama.

"Same here. That nightmare just wasn't right." Kurama said.

"Strange you both had a nightmare so did I. Hiei did you have one?" Himeko asked.

"Yes!" Hiei said. If one of the other two had asked he would have denied it but this was Himeko asking not Kurama or Miroke. He'd almost say any thing for her. **_Almost!!!_**

"What did you dream about Himeko?" Miroke asked. And Himeko sat down in a chair at the table beside her best friend.

"Well Hiei called me…a slut then walked away with my father. Strange. Right Hiei would never do that!" Himeko said shortening her dream then looked at Hiei. He looked at her and knew what the question was.

"No I wouldn't. I don't like your father." Hiei said then looked at Miroke.

"Mine was about when we were kids you remember how that was Himeko." Miroke said and Himeko shuddered.

"Yeah well you didn't get the worst of it I did. Beat to living hell and back. I hate him so much…" Himeko said and tears started to form in her eyes. Hiei walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Those days are over. He'll never touch you again I promise as long as I live." Hiei said then kissed her.

"What was your dream like Kurama?" Miroke asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that…" Kurama said and started to blush.

"Why?" Miroke asked innocently.

"Oh Miroke he don't fill comfortable talking about it to us." Himeko said and looked at Kurama.

"Not you just her." Kurama said and nodded to Miroke.

"Oh fill the love Miroke." Himeko said and started to laugh.

"Oh shut up Himeko. Why just me?" Miroke asked.

"Well you're the one in the dream besides me. Then Himeko and Hiei come it later for a minute or so…" Kurama said but trailed off.

"Why are we in it?" Himeko asked and pointed to Hiei and herself.

"You two are the ones that tell me." Kurama said vaguely.

"Tell you what?" Himeko asked.

"That your father killed my wife and unborn child…Oops shouldn't have said that." Kurama said then looked over at Miroke who was as bright as a tomato.

"Why are you so red Miroke?" Himeko asked teasingly.

"Just shut up Himeko!!!" Miroke yelled.

"OK! Just chill out a bit…Hiei what was yours about?" Himeko said changing the subject before she got attacked.

"It was kind of like yours…" Hiei trailed off.

"What do you mean like mine?" Himeko asked.

"Well a voice killed you three then he reviled himself to me and it was me. I had joined up with your father for some god forsaken reason." Hiei said and looked at the floor.

"Oh Hiei you would never do that to us." Himeko said trying to comfort him but it wasn't working.

If I did it in my dream then there must be some thing hidden from even me! Hiei thought. He was off in his own little world for a minute then a hand waving in his face got his attention.

"Hello Earth to Hiei. Are you OK!" Himeko asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Hiei said.

"You were just off in your own little world not paying a bit of attention to our conversation." Himeko said then stood up and walked over to the frig.

"Any one hungry beside me?" Himeko asked as she brought the bacon, eggs, and milk out of the frig. 

"Yeah I'm hungry." Hiei said then got up to help her fix breakfast.

"You two?" Himeko asked with a smile on her face.

"No! We already ate." Miroke said and smiled back at her friend evidently over her temper tantrum.

****

In The Living Room!

The door slung open to revile a human high school boy standing there. 

"Where are the two most beautiful women in the world?" Kuwabara asked as he ran into the house unannounced and unwelcome by two demons and demonsess' **_(Sorry if I didn't spell that one right!) _**Kuwabara ran into the kitchen and spotted the two women.

"Oh no…" Himeko and Miroke said ant the same time. Kurama jumped up and got between Miroke and Kuwabara. Hiei moved to where he was between Kuwabara and Himeko.

"Go away!" Hiei and Kurama said at the same time then looked at each other.

"Now we're doing what they do." Kurama said and pointed to Himeko and Miroke who always seemed to know what the other was thinking and said the same thing at the same time.

"I know that's just weird." Hiei said then looked back at Himeko who just shrugged and smiled at him.

"Don't look at me you two are the ones thinking alike here." Himeko said sweetly.

"I know you two rubbed off on us some how." Hiei said jokingly. And Himeko just stuck her tongue out at him then looked over to Miroke who was laughing

"What?" Himeko asked.

"You two…" Miroke said then noticed Kuwabara getting closer to her. Miroke taped Kurama on the shoulder then pointed over to Kuwabara.

"You have a death wish or some thing. Go away." Kurama said and pushed Miroke as far behind him as she could go.

"Kuwabara!!!" Yusuke yelled rubbing his head. As he ran into the kitchen too.

"I thought we had an agreement." Himeko said standing behind Hiei because Kuwabara had turned his attention to her.

"Yeah well I can't hold up my end if he knocks me out with a very large rock or what ever he hit me with." Yusuke said still rubbing his head.

"Get him out of here or Kurama and I will take care of your little friends and evidently your problem." Hiei said making sure Himeko was still behind him.

"KUWABARA!!! Leave them alone they don't like you." Yusuke yelled then drug Kuwabara back out of the house and back to the city.

"Weirdo!" Himeko and Miroke said at the same time. Hiei and Kurama shot them a glance.

"What?" They both asked.

"Stop doing that!" Hiei and Kurama both said then gave each other a death glare. Himeko and Miroke just started to laugh at the sight of Hiei giving Kurama a death glare and Kurama giving Hiei a death glare at the same time. 

"Now, now, now Hiei. Calm down…" Himeko said and started laughing again as she walked in front of Hiei.

"Yeah Kurama calm down…" Miroke said and started laughing too as she walked in front of Kurama.

****

********

**__**

Authors Note: If you are wondering Hiei is my favorite. And Kurama is my best friends' favorite. I've been asked that a couple of times in the e-mails I've got so I just figured I'd straiten that out. Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. What can I say I've really been in a writing mood for this fic. Well until next time…Later! **^_~**

Yaiko Youkai


	10. He's Back with Help! father

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 10

He's Back with Help!

The morning was beautiful and warm. The wind just barley blew and the sun was up and the sky was clear.

"Hiei isn't this morning beautiful?" Himeko asked and smiled at him.

"Yes it is." Hiei said and smiled back at her as they walked around on patrol. 

"So she still hasn't fucked you." A voice said. And Hiei jumped in front of Himeko protecting her.

"What do you want now?!" Hiei yelled and got Kurama and Miroke's attention and they ran out side. 

"Miroke go back in side." Kurama said once he saw what Hiei was yelling at. It was Himeko's dad and a friend.

"But Kurama…" Miroke whined but was cut off.

"Do as I say Miroke get back in the house you're safer there." Kurama said in a worried tone.

"Himeko you go back to the house as well." Hiei said.

"No Hiei! You can't fight him. You'll get hurt he's an A Class Demon too." Himeko said while pointing over to her dad's buddy.

"If you join us you'll live but if not we'll kill you then the others." Her dad said.

"Himeko I told you to go back to the house." Hiei basically yelled at her.

"No! I'm an A Class Demon too. I'm not going to go back to that house like a human." Himeko said and Miroke walked up beside her.

"I'm not either! It's us they're after any way." Miroke said and crossed her arms.

"Go back to the house both of you! Kurama and I can handle this." Hiei said getting angry with the two girls.

"No! I live here too and I will protect it and my friends with my life if necessary." Himeko said.

"HIMEKO!!! Go back to the house!!" Hiei yelled.

"Hiei I'm not going back to that house unless some one drags me there." Himeko said and crossed her arms.

"Fine!" Hiei said then grabbed Himeko's right arm and drug her to the house. "Now you're here. So stay." Hiei said very upset with Himeko for not listening to him.

"Miroke get back there with Himeko before I take a page out of Hiei's book." Kurama warned.

"Oh you guys are so unfair." Miroke said and walked over beside Himeko.

"I never really expected him to actually drag me over here." Himeko said stunned.

"Neither did I. So I didn't want to find out if Kurama would." Miroke said and watched the two demons defending them.

"Another A Class Demon siding with those little sluts it's so unbelievable." The demon that had came with Himeko's dad said.

"Why don't you keep that ugly mouth of yours shut before I shut it permanently." Hiei threatened. 

"Oh I'm so scared something as short as you threatening me." The demon said.

"He's not a something you over grown pest. He can kick your sorry ass!" Himeko yelled at the demon

I hope any way…if not he's in serious trouble. Himeko thought.

Damn she's standing way over there and still trying to protect me. Hiei thought amazed at the anger of Himeko when that demon insulted him.

"You have all ways been a pain in my ass bitch I'm here to take care of that pain today. Right here and now." The demon said.

"Bring it on you over grown bat thing!! I'm not afraid of you and never have been!!" Himeko yelled. And gave the demon a death glare.

"I dare you to come over here and say that you little bitch!" the demon yelled.

"Fine if your too stupid to under stand me from here." Himeko said and started to walk over to the demon but was stopped by Hiei running in front of her.

"What did I say stay here at the house." Hiei reminded her.

"Hiei get out of my way. I'm not going to let that over grown rodent insult you like that." Himeko said and started to go around him.

"Himeko I mean it stay over here. I'll take care of them." Hiei said and grabbed her arm very tightly.

"Ouch Hiei…" Himeko said but stopped when she looked into his eyes. She took her hand away from him and walked back over to Miroke then sat down.

"Fine!" Himeko said and crossed her arms and looked away from Hiei.

Well her being mad at me is better then dead. I guess… Hiei thought as he turned back around to the two demons.

"Well you can put up with that little slut all the time or you can get rid of her and join us." Himeko's father said.

"Go to hell!!!" Hiei yelled. Then attacked the two demons with Kurama by his side. Himeko's attention returned when she heard Kurama and Hiei both to yell in pain from the demon her father had brought a long.

"Hiei!!!" Himeko jumped up and yelled. She ran over to him lying on the ground.

"Himeko get out of here. Run!" Hiei said then passed out. Miroke was beside and already unconscious Kurama.

"I won't leave you behind…!!" Himeko said to herself.

"Himeko we are in real danger now…we need to get these two out of here." Miroke said in a very worried tone.

"Yeah but…" Himeko said but was cut off by some one grabbing her and lifting her off the ground.

"Let go of her!" Miroke yelled and attacked the demon. She got the demon to let go of Himeko and stayed out of his grip. But now the two weren't near the guy's to protect them. And Himeko's father was heading over to them.

Oh no! Hiei, Kurama!! Himeko thought as she started to run for the two unconscious demons. Himeko's father took out sward. And was about to use it on Hiei when Himeko jumped and covered him. So the sward stabbed her and not Hiei. She screamed in pain and Hiei regained consciousness. 

"Himeko…" Hiei said in a worried tone.

"Hi…Hiei…I love you!" Himeko said and put her hand on his cheek then collapsed. 

"Himeko…Himeko…" Hiei said very worried. Then he noticed she was bleeding from her back. And her father was holding a bloody sward.

Oh No Himeko!!! Hiei thought worried that she was gone for good.

"HIMEKO!!!" Miroke yelled then ran over to her once she got away from the other demon.

"Hiei is she…" Miroke couldn't even ask the in tire question. She saw all the blood and she knew it was serious. 

"I don't know. Grab Kurama if you can and lets get out of here." Hiei said and he stood up then picked Himeko up.

"Oh don't worry I'll get Kurama." Miroke said and ran over to him and put his arm over his shoulder and picked him as far off the ground as she could and ran. Hiei waited for her then ran holding Himeko unconscious in his arms bleeding to death.

****

Thirty Minutes Later!

"Where are we going Hiei?" Miroke asked. She was getting tired Kurama was heavy to carry.

"To that boy's house that we are allied with." Hiei said then spotted Yusuke's house. The two walked up to the door.

"Who's going to knock?" Miroke asked.

"You I hope. I can't do it. I'm trying to stop Himeko's bleeding." Hiei said and Miroke knocked on the door. Yusuke's mother answered.

"Yes can I help you?" His mother asked obviously not realizing that there were two unconscious people in front of her.

"Is Yusuke around?" Miroke asked.

"Yes! Why?" Yusuke's mother asked.

"We're friends of his may we come in?" Miroke asked.

"Why of course. Come in come in." his mother said then showed them to Yusuke's room.

****

In Yusuke's Room!

"What happened you two look wore out and they're unconscious." Yusuke said helping Miroke lay Kurama down on his floor.

"That doesn't matter right now can you help them?" Hiei asked.

"I can get some bandages to stop her bleeding and some warm water for the two of them. But that's about all I can do. Unless Boton has something that could help." Yusuke said then ran out of the room for the bandages and warm water. He came back in about two minutes later.

"Here Hiei put this on her forehead." Yusuke said and threw and warm wash cloth to Hiei. Then Yusuke ran over with the bandages. Yusuke started to pull Himeko's shirt up a bit but was stopped by Hiei.

"I'll do that. Thank you!" Hiei said and took the bandages away from Yusuke. 

"OK! Good idea…" Yusuke said and backed away from Hiei.

"How's Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he walked over to Miroke.

"Well he's coming around." Miroke said in a half-relieved voice.

"What's wrong? And where am I?" Kurama asked as he came to.

"You're at my house." Yusuke said.

"Himeko's life is still in danger though. We can't get the bleeding to stop." Miroke said very worried as she looked over at the unconscious Himeko.

"What happened to her?" Kurama asked as he sat up and looked at Himeko.

"Her damn father! He was trying to stab Hiei when Himeko jumped in between Hiei and her father. So she got stabbed instead." Miroke said.

"So it's my fault she's hurt." Hiei said and looked down at Himeko.

"Hiei don't blame yourself. It was her decision to jump between you and him to save your life. It was her decision not ours so don't beat yourself up over it." Miroke said and watched Hiei's reaction to what she had just said.

"Her decision or not it's my fault." Hiei said. Then he noticed that Himeko was coming to.

"Hiei…are you all right?" Himeko asked.

"Yes I'm right here and I'm fine." Hiei said in a loving tone.

"Good don't leave me please." Himeko begged.

"I won't leave you! I promise." Hiei said. Then Himeko smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek.

"You know you're cute when you're worried." Himeko said and laughed a little, which she found out hurt.

"Yeah really. Well don't make a habit out of worrying me…" Hiei said and put his hand on her cheek. Himeko put her hand down and fell asleep.

********

**__**

Authors Note: Yeah I know a very bad place to end at but it couldn't be helped. I ran out of ideas. Well please review this chapter and tell me what you think.


	11. Himeko Better or Worse?

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 11

Himeko Better or Worse?

Himeko has been asleep for hours. And Hiei was still awake beside her. But he was getting tired. And he is starting to doze off. Miroke brought in another blanket and put it over Hiei's shoulders. And Hiei jumped. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Miroke said.

"I wasn't asleep and I don't need to sleep. I'm fine." Hiei said and watched Himeko sleep.

"Hiei you need to sleep. She's going to hate herself if she wakes up and sees you this wore out." Miroke said and kneeled down beside Hiei.

"No, she won't." Hiei said and looked over at Miroke.

"Hiei believe me she will. We've been best friends since we were young kids. So I know what I'm talking about. She will hate herself for putting you through this. She would never be the same if you would have died. She would have pushed every one away from her. Especially if they were her friends." Miroke said and looked at Himeko. "That's the way she is. If her heart gets broke she'll push every one away from it so it won't happen again. Fail safe device I guess." Miroke said and then looked back to Hiei. Who was now looking at Himeko.

"So! I would probably do the same. And you're right it's a fail-safe device for us. I won't die. I have too much to live for." Hiei said then moved some hair out of Himeko's face so he could see it better.

"I wouldn't I would probably lean to my friends for support. But that's just me." Miroke said and looked at the floor.

"No! It's not just you. Kurama is like that. When he was younger in high school he had this beautiful girl he liked and he asked her out and she said 'No! You're weird!' Kurama came to me for advice witch I couldn't give any because I had never asked a women out." Hiei said then he smiled at Himeko, remembering the night he and Himeko had confessed their fillings for each other.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Miroke asked because he was off in space again.

"Nothing. I'm just amazed how much she loves me. To risk her life for me, I love her that much. I'd die before she gets hurt again." Hiei said and kissed Himeko on the forehead.

"Hiei you need to get some sleep." Miroke said again and got up and left the room.

She's right but I want to be awake when she waked up… Hiei thought then laid down beside Himeko and fell asleep.

****

In The Living Room.

"How's Himeko and Hiei?" Kurama asked as he noticed Miroke come back into the living room.

"Well Himeko is still alive and asleep. Now Hiei that's another thing all together. He still blames himself and won't sleep." Miroke said.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Kurama said and stood up.

"No! Leave him alone I think he needs time to think about what I just told him." Miroke said and sat down on the couch.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah I'm sure Kurama have a seat." Miroke said and patted the seat next to her.

****

In The Kitchen!

"Mom my friends will be staying with us for a while." Yusuke said.

"No! We have enough trouble feeding ourselves. Besides they look like trouble makers." His mother said. 

"But Mom they need my help. They are in danger. And the people who attacked them are afraid of me." Yusuke lied.

"Are you sure these people that are after them are afraid of you?" his mother asked.

"Yes! Dead sure." Yusuke said and his mother broke down in tears.

Damn I said dead. Idiot, idiot, idiot… Yusuke thought and mentally slapped himself over and over again.

"Mom can they stay?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes!" his mother, said through her sobs. 

****

Back In The Living Room!

"How did you and Hiei get me and Himeko out of there any way?" Kurama asked sitting beside Miroke.

"I really don't Know Kurama. All I know is I picked you up and Hiei picked Himeko up and we ran like hell." Miroke said and looked at Kurama then noticed Yusuke walk into the living room.

"Well what did she say and why is she crying?" Kurama asked all so noticing Yusuke walk in.

"She said yes you may stay. And she is crying because I said the word dead! She's been like that ever since I died and came back. How Himeko and Hiei?" Yusuke said and looked at Miroke.

"Himeko is still alive and asleep but Hiei… he still blames himself. I don't know if he has gone to sleep yet or not. Why don't you go check for us." Miroke said.

"All right." Yusuke said and walked to his room and opened the door and looked in. he saw Hiei laying next to Himeko asleep. He had an arm over her. Yusuke shut the door very quietly then walked back to Miroke and Kurama.

"Yeah he's asleep." Yusuke said to them then Kuwabara ran into the house.

"Where is Himeko? I heard she was hurt. Where is my love?" Kuwabara yelled and gabbed Kurama's shirt.

"Be quiet Kuwabara. She's here trying to sleep." Yusuke said then grabbed Kuwabara and threw him out. Then shut the door and locked it. To keep him away from Hiei and Himeko.

"Oh if that Human doesn't watch it I'm going to kill him." Kurama said straitening his shirt. Then looked over to Miroke who was laughing at him.

"What?" Yusuke asked noticing that Miroke was laughing.

"Kurama that is the only human I've ever seen that could make you so mad." Miroke said and laughed some more.

"Well that little twerp gets on my nerves. He acts like you're his woman along with Himeko at the same time. Then he comes in here and grabs my shirt expecting me to tell him where Himeko is. Maybe I should have. Hiei would have killed him and I wouldn't have to do it." Kurama said then sat back down beside Miroke. Thinking of what he could have done to that stupid human. 

"We all need to go to bed it's late." Miroke said while still laughing at how angry Kurama could get at Kuwabara. And all three of them slept in the living room, Kurama and Miroke together and Yusuke across the room from them.

****

The Next Day!

"Hey is Hiei and Himeko up yet?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know let me go see!" Miroke said and walked over to Yusuke's room and opened the door and looked in. then she shut the door and walked back over to Kurama.

"No they're still asleep!" Miroke said and sat down beside Kurama on the couch.

"It is four in the after noon." Kurama said in amazement.

"Well Himeko was stabbed and Hiei was wore out what the hell do you expect!!" Miroke said very perturbed at Kurama.

"OK! OK! Chill out…I'm sorry…" Kurama whined.

"You don't like to see her mad do you Kurama!" Yusuke said.

"You wouldn't either if she barricaded herself in her room because she was mad at you!" Kurama said and looked at Miroke and smiled. Miroke looked like she could kill him at this point.

"I'm going to go check on Himeko!!" Miroke said and gave Kurama a death glare daring him to follow her.

"Miroke I'm sorry…" Kurama said then shut up really quickly when she stood up and walked to Yusuke's room and went in.

Oh no not again… Kurama thought.

****

In Yusuke's Room!

"Hiei, Himeko are you two awake?" Miroke whispered so that if they were still asleep she wouldn't wake them.

"Yeah Miroke. I'm awake what happened last night?" Himeko asked and started to get up but was stopped by Hiei.

"Oh no you don't just lay here." Hiei said since she had woken him up.

"Hiei I want to get up!" Himeko said and pushed his hand away.

"No Himeko you need to rest." Hiei said. And Himeko grabbed his hand.

"Hiei let me up!" Himeko demanded and his hand started to get hot.

"Himeko stop it. Your too weak you need to rest." Hiei said and he regretted it because his hand got really hot.

"Ouch Himeko…That hurts you know!" Hiei whined and jerked his hand back from her.

"Hiei I know you care and your trying to protect me but don't piss a fire demon off. You should know that being half yourself." Himeko said and stood up and walked over to the door and opened it then walked out into the living room.

"Kurama are you all right?" Himeko asked holding her side so she wouldn't fill the pain but it wasn't working.

"Himeko what are you doing go lay back down…" Kurama said.

"What the hell is it with you people you act like I'm a fucking doll or some thing." Himeko yelled then noticed Hiei was beside her worried. Then she winced in pain and fell. Hiei caught her before she hit the floor.

"See Himeko…we're only worried about you." Hiei said.

"I know but…" Himeko said and tried to stand back up.

"But what?" Hiei asked allowing her to do what she wanted.

"But I'm an A Class Demon and I'm the only one still down." Himeko said as she leaned against Hiei a little to keep her balance.

"Himeko you were hurt the worst so naturally you'll be down the longest." Miroke said.

"Yeah but this is ridiculous. Every one is up but me!" Himeko said and started to look at the floor.

"Himeko there is nothing wrong with that. We'll wait for you to get better." Hiei said.

"But if I'm not and they attack again promise me you'll get out of here as quickly as possible that means with out me!" Himeko said and looked at Hiei with tears in her eyes.

"You're pushing yourself too hard. Come on lets get you back to bed." Hiei said.

"Hiei promise me!" Himeko demanded.

"No! I will not because I wouldn't carry it out. I'll never leave you behind like that!" Hiei said as he looked into her eyes and she knew it was useless to argue with him.

"Fine. But the rest of you!" Himeko said and looked at the rest of them.

"I've never left your side before and I won't start now!" Miroke said and walked up beside Himeko.

"I will never leave a friend. I did that once and I've regretted it since. I won't do it again." Kurama said and walked over beside Miroke.

"This is my home and you are my allies so I'm not going any where." Yusuke said and joined Hiei, Himeko, Kurama, and Miroke. 

"Well I guess there is no arguing with you!" Himeko said and smiled at her friends.

"Well you're right there." Miroke said and smiled at Himeko.

"You people are crazy!" Himeko said and smiled. Then they heard some one knocking on the door.

"Oh don't worry about that it's just Kuwabara! He's been doing that all day! Trying to get to Himeko!" Yusuke said and looked at the door and waved at a Kuwabara looking in through the window.

"Oh really!" Hiei said and smiled evilly.

"Hiei I'm using you for support so don't even think about it!" Himeko said and smiled at Hiei. He wanted at Kuwabara so bad it was killing him.

"Don't worry Hiei that human is asking for it. I'm going to get rid of him!" Kurama said and headed for the door.

"Kurama!!!" Miroke warned.

"What?" Kurama asked and continued towards the door.

Fine! Miroke thought and froze the door just as Kurama grabbed it.

"Miroke…" Kurama whined.

"Don't piss this ice demon off damn it!" Miroke said and walked over and sat down on the couch.

"You know there was an easier way of stopping Kurama right Miroke?" Himeko asked.

"Like what?" Miroke asked.

"Me!" Himeko said and walked over to Kurama after getting her balance. She touched the door handle and unfroze Kurama from it but all so made the doorknob to hot to touch.

"Don't touch it if you don't want burnt!" Himeko said and stumbled back to Hiei. 

"Hey what if my mother touches that?" Yusuke asked.

"Well she had not touch that door knob until Kurama walks away form it." Himeko said then smiled at Kurama who just walked away form the door and said down next to Miroke. Himeko looked at the door then back to Hiei.

"You could take care of that quicker then I can!" Himeko said and smiled at Hiei. He just shook his head then walked over to the door and touched it. Then the doorknob cooled off and Hiei walked back over to Himeko.

"Happy?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Himeko said then started for the love seat in the living room but almost fell but Hiei was there to stop her. He helped her over to the seat and sat down with her. Yusuke sat down in a chair and Kuwabara was just left outside.

*******

**__**

Authors Note: As you can see I don't like Kuwabara very much so don't expect very much for him in this fic. Sorry! Well any way Please Review and tell me if you like this chapter.


	12. Attacked Again Himeko Worse!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke & the Alliance

Chapter 12

Attacked Again Himeko Worse!!!

Himeko has been down for a week and she getting very irritable. 

"Hiei leave me alone!! You've asked that damn question literally 29 times today and the answer has been the fucking same!!" Himeko yelled. And Miroke and Kurama ran into the room to see what was going on.

"Staring problem!!" Himeko yelled.

"Himeko calm down…" Miroke said.

"No! I'm sick of being the only one who isn't better. I want out of this house." Himeko whined then stood up and walked into the living room and started for the door.

"Himeko where are you going?" Hiei asked as he ran after her.

"For a walk!" Himeko said.

"I'll come with you!" Hiei said.

"No Hiei I want to be alone to think." Himeko said lovingly. Then walked out of the door and Kuwabara jumped up and reached to hug her but found himself falling off the porch.

"Don't you ever touch me!!" Himeko yelled in a threatening tone.

****

About An Hour Later!

Himeko walked until she found herself in a park. The only thing she could think about was how she had yelled at Hiei when he was only concerned for her.

I can't believe I yelled at him! Himeko thought then walked into some one.

"Sorry…" Himeko muttered and started around the person without looking up at them.

"So the fucking slut is still alive." A male voice said and Himeko looked up real quickly to see her father standing in front of her.

"Oh leave me the hell alone." Himeko said and continued to walk.

Why can't he go back to what ever hellhole he crawled out of. Himeko thought as she walked in to a rose garden in the park.

OK! My daughter is very strange!! her dad thought. Then followed her into the garden.

****

Back At Yusuke's House!

"What did I do wrong?" Hiei asked as he sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Nothing Hiei she just upset. That's all." Miroke said comfortingly.

"I'm going to go find her." Hiei said and stood up.

"No Hiei she needs time alone." Miroke said and grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. _(Sitting!)_

"Miroke can you help me for a minute?" Yusuke's mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure…Hiei don't leave!" Miroke said and got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go looking for her." Hiei said and stood up after he was sure Miroke couldn't hear him.

"Fine but don't go out the front door." Kurama stood up and whispered to Hiei.

"How do you expect me to leave then?" Hiei whispered too. And all Kurama did was nod over to Yusuke's room. Then Hiei smiled and walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Where did Hiei go?" Miroke asked as she walked back into the living room.

"He went into Yusuke's room." Kurama said and smiled at Miroke. And she eyed him suspiciously. 

****

In The Garden!

"Leave me alone…" Himeko said and slapped her father across the face.

"You fucking little slut. I'm going to kill you if I can't get you to come with me!" her dad yelled then started to beat the hell out of Himeko.

At least the others won't get hurt this way. Himeko thought and fell to the ground when her father hit her in the back where he had stabbed her the week before. And she screamed. About four guys ran into the garden to help the women who had screamed. But they were all defeated easily and then her fatehr turned his attention back to Himeko who was trying to get away from him.

"You fucking Bitch where in Hell do you think you're going?" her father said then kicked her in the side several times.

Oh Hiei probably hates me for leaving him and yelling at him… Himeko thought and started to cry a little. She could have cared less if she was dying. She didn't care any more. No matter where she went her father found her. Always! Himeko stood up to defend herself for Hiei and her friends and nothing else.

"Where could she have gone. I'm pretty sure she's here. I've looked every where else." Hiei said to himself in a sad voice. Then he heard a bunch of Humans talking about a fight between a woman and an older man that looked like her father.

Oh no Himeko… Hiei thought and ran in the direction that the young humans had came from. When he got to the spot there was a women fighting an older man.

"I won't die. You can't kill me I'll live for Hiei you fucker!!" Himeko yelled and stood up again.

"Just die you little bitch." her father said.

"Go back to what ever hellhole you came from or I'll send you back!!" Himeko yelled then attacked the older man. Then he hit her in the stomach and she doubled over and coughed up blood.

"I hope you die one day!!" Himeko yelled then looked up at her father with his sward drawn and pointed at her.

"YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND THE DAY YOU DIE WILL BE TODAY!!" Hiei yelled and ran over to Himeko and leaned her back in his arms. Then looked into her eyes which were filled with love and pain at the same time. Then he kissed her.

"Don't worry Himeko he won't touch you again. And I won't leave your side again like that." Hiei said then moved some of her hair out of her eyes. Then she passed out. Hiei picked her up and looked at her father.

"I swear one day I'll kill you!" Hiei said then disappeared.

****

About 30 Minutes Later!

Hiei walked up to the house and kicked the door a little. Kurama got up and looked out the window then opened the door.

"Hiei what happened to Himeko!?" Miroke asked in a worried tone. And Kurama ran to Yusuke's bedroom door to let Hiei and Himeko in to find Yusuke and Boton talking alone in there.

"Himeko is worse!" Kurama said in a hurried fashion. 

"Worse? Yusuke what's going on?" Boton asked. And Hiei walked in with Himeko unconscious in his arms.

"That's what I was trying to tell you about!" Yusuke said and watched Hiei put Himeko down on the bed.

"What happened to her?" Boton asked then walked over to Himeko and looked at her very closely. 

"She got the hell beat out of her what does it look like!" Hiei yelled at Boton.

"Boton can't you heal people?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes I can I'll try to heal her. Move Hiei!" Boton said and shoved Hiei out of her way. He allowed it so she could save his Himeko.

"It's not working." Boton said worriedly. 

"What do you mean it's not working?" Hiei asked then shoved her out of his way. He put his hands on her face so he could look at her. She was breathing hard and sweating. "What's wrong with her?" Hiei asked very worried at this point.

"She's not going to last the night if we don't come up with some thing. And really quick!" Boton said.

"What can we do…" Hiei asked frantically. 

"I don't know! Nothing right now…" Boton said then shut up because Hiei fell to his knees beside her bed and put his head on the bed.

"This can't be happening she can't leave…we have to help her… please can't you think of any thing…" Hiei said on the verge of tears.

"No there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry Hiei…" Boton said.

"If she dies then so do I." Hiei said then caressed Himeko's face as he looked at her lovingly. 

"Hiei she wouldn't like that…" Kurama said not wanting to loose his friend because of suicide. 

"If she goes I have nothing else besides you two. And I couldn't live without her…" Hiei said and kept his eyes on her. She kept moving like she was having a very bad dream. Breathing hard and sweating.

*********

**__**

Authors Note: Hey there I know bad place to end. I was depressed when I started this. Please review this chapter and tell me if I should kill Himeko or find some way to save her. If I kill her then Hiei goes to or he'll become very different. No where near the same Hiei we all know! 

_Thanks,_

Yaiko Youkai


	13. Is Himeko Saved? Hiei!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 13

Is Himeko Saved? Hiei?!

"Kurama, Miroke, and Yusuke come with me." Boton said and started out the door.

"Why?" Yusuke asked when they were out side of the room with the door shut.

"I have an idea if I can get to Koenma he might be able to save her but we need more then one way of saving her just in case I can't get to Koenma." Boton said.

"Why isn't Hiei helping?" Kurama asked a little worried about leaving him there alone.

"He wouldn't be any help he would only get in the way. His mind would still be at her side and not with what he's doing!" Miroke said and wrapped an arm around his waist knowing why he was worried.

"Come on lets split up…and look for some thing to save Himeko. I'll be back as soon as I can!" Boton said then left and went back to the Spirit World.

****

Back In Yusuke's Bed Room!

"Himeko…you're going to get better…every one is working on a way to help you…" Hiei said and smiled at her as he moved some of her hair out of her face.

"Hiei…don't' leave me…" Himeko said as she slept and acted like she was having a very bad dream.

"I'll never leave you sweety…" Hiei said and put a warm wash cloth on her forehead.

"…I love…you Hiei…" Himeko said still sweating and breathing hard.

"I love you too…" Hiei said and smiled as he looked at her closely. Himeko's breathing slowed down a bit and she looked like she was having a peaceful sleep now.

****

In Spirit World!

"I have to talk to Koenma!" Boton yelled at the guards.

"Lord Koenma is too busy to talk to the grim reaper!" one of the guards said.

"I'm also the Spirit Detectives and Lord Koenma's personal assistant! Now let me see Lord Koenma. The case I'm working on is highly sensitive! Now move!" Boton yelled.

"No! Lord Koenma said he didn't want to talk to any one!" the other guard said.

"Lord Koenma I need to talk to you Now!!!" Boton yelled passed the guards.

"That's it you need to leave Boton!" the guards yelled at her!

"No let go of me!! Lord Koenma!!!" Boton yelled as the guards started to drag her out of the main hall.

"What is going on? What are you two idiots doing? Boton come here." Koenma said.

"We were caring out your orders!" the guards said.

"What orders?" Koenma asked.

"The ones given to us through Raken" one of the guards said.

"If I don't order you to do some thing like this directly you question who gave you the order! Now get away from her and guard the gate where you're supposed to be!" Koenma said very angry with his assistant Raken. The guards left and went back to their gates to guard.

"Lord Koenma we have a very grave situation that we need your help with…" Boton said as she looked down at Koenma.

"Why do you need my help for? You have Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Miroke, and Himeko." Koenma said confused.

"We don't have Himeko or Hiei. Himeko is on the verge of death and if she goes Hiei goes with her. See our problem." Boton said and looked down at Koenma with pleading eyes.

"What can I do about that?" Koenma asked.

"Well Lord Koenma since your healing powers are grater then mine we were hoping you could heal Himeko." Boton said hopefully. 

"Out of the question I'm forbidden to get involved for any reason in mortal lives you know that Boton!" Koenma said.

"But Koenma. We need Himeko alive. There are two demons out there, who are causing nothing but trouble and Himeko is the only one who may know a way to kill them. Besides if we lose her we lose Hiei!" Boton said trying to convince Koenma to help them.

"No out of the question. I can not get involved! And neither can you!!" Koenma said in a threatening tone.

"So much for an all powerful leader! I'll continue to help them I don't care what you do to me." Boton yelled. Then walked passed Koenma.

"Boton wait…is the situation that bad?" Koenma said worried a bit because Boton never disobeyed him.

"Yes the situation is that bad!" Boton said then continued to walk out the door. Koenma followed after her.

****

Back At Yusuke's House!

"I hope Boton got Koenma because I couldn't find any thing to help Himeko!" Miroke said and plopped down on the couch.

"I couldn't find any thing either." Kurama said.

"I hate this we're all so helpless. I couldn't find a damn thing to help her." Yusuke said.

"I got Koenma don't worry yet!" Boton said as her and Koenma ran into the house.

"Where is Himeko?" Koenma asked.

"In my bedroom Koenma!" Yusuke said then ran over to the door and opened it so Koenma could go in.

****

In The Bedroom!

"Hiei…" Himeko said as she winced in pain.

"Yes Himeko…what's wrong?" Hiei said worried. Himeko didn't say any thing else. She stopped breathing.

"Himeko…Himeko…wake up…Himeko!" Hiei said shaking her a bit.

"Move Hiei!!" Koenma yelled and pushed him a little. Then put his hands over Himeko and she started to glow and float a little above the covers. When she was put back down she still wasn't breathing.

"I'm sorry Hiei we didn't get here quick enough!" Koenma said.

"Himeko…come on wake up…please!" Hiei said as he caressed her face. But nothing happened. And Hiei collapsed by her bed.

"Hiei!!!" Miroke yelled and ran over to him to see him just laying there crying.

"Hi…Hiei…" a voice said lowly. And Hiei looked up to Himeko.

"Himeko?" He asked very confused.

"Hiei…sorry I worried you!" Himeko said and smiled slightly at him.

"Wait I don't under stand!" Koenma said.

"Every one tried to save me so they saw how much sadness would come from my death. And they just let me live!" Himeko said confusing every one. But Hiei could really care less what the excuse for her life was.

"Who's they?" Koenma asked.

"I don't know." Himeko said and looked back at Hiei. Then sat up.

"No Himeko you need your rest." Hiei said standing back up to keep her in bed.

"You cried for me. Why?" Himeko asked.

"I love you and I don't want to lose you!" Hiei said then looked down at the floor.

"I love you too Hiei. And I don't intend on going any where or letting you go!" Himeko said and pulled Hiei down into a very passionate kiss.

***********

**__**

Authors Note: Well what do you think about this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think should happen next. Or what you would like to happen next any way! ^_^

_Thanks, _

Yaiko Youkai


	14. Love!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 14

Love

It was night-time and the sky is beautiful with all the stars out and no clouds to be see. Hiei, Himeko, Miroke and Kurama all went back to their house in the forest away form the city.

"I'm going to bed you coming Hiei?" Himeko asked playfully.

"Yeah I'll be up in a minute." Hiei said and smiled at her.

"OK! Don't be long though." Himeko said and smiled back at him. Then walked up stairs.

"Go on up Hiei we'll take care of things down here." Kurama said and winked at Hiei.

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked as he headed towards the stairs.

"Yeah!" Kurama said and shut the door then locked it. Miroke walked into Kurama's room to go to bed.

OK! I'll take care of every thing… Kurama thought and started to clean the mess that they had left two weeks before.

****

Up Stairs In Hiei's Room!

"Come on Hiei lets go to bed…" Himeko said playfully.

"Are you sure you want to sleep?" Hiei asked.

"Well sleep wasn't what I was thinking." Himeko said and smiled at Hiei sweetly at him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei I love you and no other. I never will love another." Himeko said then sat down one the bed with her nightclothes on.

"I love you and no other. And will never love again if any thing happens to you." Hiei said then got into bed too.

****

Two Days Later!

"Oh god I don't fill good…" Himeko said and ran to the bathroom then slammed the door shut. She threw up a couple of times, which got Hiei's attention. He went over to the door and knocked on it.

"Himeko are you all right?" Hiei asked.

"I'm fine Hiei." Himeko said in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei let me go in and talk to her." Miroke said and walked over to the door.

"I'm fine you two!" Himeko said. 

"Yeah well I'm coming in now get over it!" Miroke said but didn't hear and argument from Himeko.

She would usually argue with me! Miroke thought confused.

"Hiei stay out here!" Miroke said and opened the door to the bathroom and walked in then shut the door again.

****

In The Bathroom!

"Himeko what's wrong?" Miroke asked as she saw Himeko sitting on the edge of the bed one hand holding her chin up and the other holding her stomach. 

"Nothing…" Himeko said shaking a bit.

"Himeko come on I know you better then that. What's wrong?" Miroke said then turned to vent on because she knew that Himeko wouldn't say any thing unless she knew the others couldn't hear her.

"Nothing Miroke…" Himeko said and nodded over to the radio. Miroke turned it on then looked at Himeko.

"Himeko are you…" Miroke asked just getting a good look at her.

"I think so. But don't say any thing. I don't want to get his hopes up!" Himeko said.

"But what if your father attacks again?" Miroke said in a worried tone.

"I can't risk fighting not until I know for sure!" Himeko said then looked down at her stomach and rubbed it.

I hope I am but then again I hope I'm not. Himeko thought then she put her head in her hands.

"Oh god what if I am. It won't be safe…knowing my father he will try to kill me again and when he finds out about our child…" Himeko said in a very worried tone.

"Himeko don't worry we won't let him near you or your baby." Miroke said and kneeled down in front of Himeko.

"Come on Himeko lets go back in the living room I'd say he is worried about you by now!" Miroke said and smiled at Himeko. She smiled back at her best friend who had always been by her side and always will be there.

"All right but remember not a word to Hiei!" Himeko said and walked over a turned the radio off and Miroke turned the vent off. Then the both walked out of the bathroom.

****

Back Out In The Living Room!

"Himeko are you OK!" Hiei asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine." Himeko said and smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Himeko said and walked into the kitchen.

"Miroke what's wrong with her?" Hiei asked. Not satisfied that she was telling him the whole truth.

"It was just some thing she ate that didn't agree with her. Don't worry about it Hiei. She's fine." Miroke said and smiled at him.

"Oh OK!" Hiei said and sat down.

I thought she was pregnant or something! Hiei thought as he zoned out again.

Well he's off in space again! Miroke thought then walked out of the house.

****

In The Kitchen!

"Good she didn't tell him but I knew she wouldn't." Himeko said quietly to herself.

I need to find a way to know if I am or not! I can't go to a doctor I'm not human… Himeko thought.

"I know I'll ask Botan!" Himeko said and ran out of the Kitchen and into the front yard to find Miroke.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hiei asked as he stood at the door.

"Uhm…Miroke and I are going shopping aren't we?" Himeko said and looked over to Miroke.

"Yeah…we'll be back in a couple of hours!" Miroke said and started for the city with Himeko.

"Hey wait I'll go with you!" Hiei said.

"I don't think you really want to unless you want to be stuck in the women's clothing for a while!" Himeko said.

"Yeah you're right. I'll see you when you get back be careful." Hiei said to the two women.

"We will Hiei don't worry!" Himeko said and they both left.

****

Thirty Minutes Later!

Himeko and Miroke arrived at Yusuke's house and knocked on the door. Yusuke answered the door and let the two young women in. and the next person they saw was Kurama!

Oh no…damn! Himeko thought.

"Kurama what are you doing here?" Miroke asked in surprise.

"I want to know the same thing." Kurama said and crossed his arms.

"I asked first!!" Miroke said.

"I was talking to Yusuke about Kuwabara! Now why are you two here?" Kurama said.

"None of your business. Yusuke where is Botan?" Himeko said.

"She should be back in about ten minutes." Yusuke said.

*******

**__**

Authors Note: Hey yeah I know bad place to stop. Should I make Himeko pregnant? And should it be a boy or a girl? Well please review and tell me this I would really appreciate it. 

__

Thanks.

Yaiko Youkai


	15. Betrayed Love or Not?

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 15

Betrayed Love or Not?

Botan had returned and Himeko and Miroke both went into a separate room from the guys.

"Himeko…you're different some how." Botan said then looked at Himeko for an answer to the change.

"Then I am…" Himeko started.

"Pregnant!" Miroke finished. 

"You are! I'm so happy for you! Have you told Hiei?" Botan said and hugged Himeko.

"No not yet and we're not going to just yet." Himeko said.

****

Back In The Living Room!

She's pregnant but it's not Hiei's. Kurama thought.

"I'll talk to you later Yusuke. I need to talk to Hiei about some thing very important!" Kurama said then walked towards the door.

"What do you need to talk to Hiei for?" Yusuke asked.

"Ask Himeko and Miroke why they're here and you'll get your answer." Kurama said then left.

****

Back In The Other Room! 

"Why can't we tell Hiei it's his child isn't it?" Botan asked a little confused.

"Yes of course it's his baby. But if he knows about it then he will protect me and the child without any regard to what he's doing to protect himself!" Himeko said and looked down at the floor.

"Well he won't find out from me!" Botan said.

"Nor me!" Miroke said.

"Thanks! I'll tell him when the time is right." Himeko said and smiled at the two women in front of her. 

"Hey we need to find out if Kurama heard us!" Miroke said and ran out of the room.

"Hey Yusuke where is Kurama?" Himeko asked.

"He said to ask you why you were here and we'd know why he went home!?" Yusuke said very confused.

"Oh no…come on Miroke!" Himeko said as she ran out of the house.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked Botan.

"Himeko is pregnant by Hiei." Botan said and smiled.

"But they're not even married." Yusuke said.

"Most demons don't get married just confess undying love for one another. Once they've done that they can not be with another demon without dying." Botan said.

****

About 15 Minutes Later!

"Kurama stop!!" Miroke yelled as she ran on ahead of Himeko. Miroke ran in front of Kurama so he had to stop. Himeko caught up to them a minute later.

"Kurama what exactly did you hear?" Himeko asked a little afraid of the answer.

"That you're Pregnant and it's not Hiei's." Kurama said then saw the look of complete surprise on Himeko and Miroke's face.

"WHAT!?" Himeko Yelled then slapped Kurama across the face. 

"How could you of all people call her a slut!?" Miroke yelled at Kurama.

"Isn't that what you said in that room?" Kurama asked a little confused. Then Himeko walked past Kurama. He grabbed her arm to make her stop and look at him. She was crying. 

"Himeko I'm sorry!" Kurama said and Himeko just shrugged out of his grip and continued to walk to the house.

"How could you? She trusted you with her friendship! Then you call her a slut! I'm not talking to you!!" Miroke said then followed after Himeko.

"Miroke I said I was sorry…" Kurama whined.

****

When They Got Back To The House!

Himeko walked into the house first still crying.

"Himeko what's wrong?" Hiei asked. And that just made her crying worse she ran up stairs to their bedroom and shut the door. Himeko laid down on the bed and kept crying. Then Miroke walked in with Kurama begging her to talk to him.

"Miroke what's wrong with Himeko?" Hiei asked in a worried tone.

"Him…and the rest I'm not allowed to say and neither is he!" Miroke said in an angry tone as she pointed at Kurama.

"What did you do to my Himeko!" Hiei practically yelled at Kurama.

"I…I…I didn't mean to say it!" Kurama whined then saw Miroke roll her eyes and start to walk off.

"What did you say!" Hiei said getting very annoyed that no one would answer him.

"Hiei go ask Himeko! It's her decision to tell you not ours!" Miroke said then walked in to her and Kurama's bedroom then slammed the door and locked it.

"Miroke I apologized to you two…" Kurama whined. And Hiei started up the stairs.

****

Up Stairs!

Hiei went into their room to find Himeko lying on the bed still crying.

"Himeko?" Hiei asked sweetly.

"He told you didn't he!" Himeko sobbed into her pillow.

"Told me what? I couldn't get any thing out of those two!" Hiei said lovingly to Himeko then sat down beside her.

"I'm pregnant with your child." Himeko said.

"Is that what is so bad?" Hiei asked a little uncomfortably.

"Oh no!! I'm proud to be caring your child." Himeko said and sat up.

"Then why are you crying?" Hiei asked a little confused now.

"Miroke and I went and talked to Botan. It was the only way I could know for sure at this point. And Kurama only heard part of our conversation then made out his own little conclusion." Himeko said then looked away from Hiei.

"And what kind of conclusion was that?" Hiei asked kind of knowing what Kurama had thought.

"Well since I wasn't going to tell you until later he thought I wasn't your child…" Himeko said then started crying again.

"It's not my child…it's our child…remember that." Hiei said then pulled her close to him. Himeko fell asleep in his arms. Hiei laid down with her in his arm and fell asleep too.

**********

**__**

Authors Note: Hey waz up? OK! She turned out to be pregnant. The child is going to be a girl what should they call her. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. ^_^ 


	16. Himeko's Father Finds Out!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 16

Himeko's Father Finds Out! 

Himeko has been doing every thing the same for the last four and a half months. Except she walks a little differently.

"Hiei you want another one you carry it!" Himeko said jokingly.

"Uhm…no thank you! I'll protect you." Hiei said also joking.

"Why you little twerp…" Himeko said then laughed a little. Hiei smiled at her. There has been no surprise attacks form Himeko's father so every one thought he was gone for good. Then the door to the living room swung open to revile her father standing there.

"Oh no…" Himeko said as she backed up a little with fear in her eyes. Hiei jumped in front of her protecting her and his child.

"Hiei can you handle this by yourself or should I go get Kurama?" Himeko asked evidently wanting away form her father.

"Go get Kurama if you can find him." Hiei said knowing she wanted out of there. 

"OK! Be right back!" Himeko said and headed towards the back of the house then another demon appeared in front of her and she fell to the floor because he had hit her across the face. Hiei spun around to see Himeko lying on the floor in pain.

"Himeko!!" Hiei yelled then ran over to her side.

"Hiei…the baby I need to get out of here I'm their target. And so is our child…" Himeko said with pure fear in her eyes.

"Come on lets go." Hiei said and helped Himeko up then got hit several times himself and knocked to the floor.

"HIEI!!!" Himeko yelled and ran over to him then helped him up. He was bleeding from above his left eye and his right arm.

"What's wrong?" Kurama and Miroke asked as they ran into the house from the back door. 

"Hiei's been hurt…" Himeko said in a worried tone. Then got hit across the face again but this time she slammed into a wall. She slid down the wall and landed on the floor. Hiei went to her side and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Are you two all right?" Hiei asked very worried.

"Yeah…" Himeko said and placed her hand on top of Hiei's hand and smiled at him. Hiei smiled back then helped her up.

"Hey slut are you actually Pregnant by this one?" her father asked surprised.

"My name is Himeko learn to use it!" Himeko said.

"That's not what I asked. Are you pregnant?" he asked again.

"Yes my Himeko is!" Hiei said and smirked at the surprised look on her father's face.

"Get out of the Yakuto!" her father, said.

"But sir why?" Yakuto asked. (The demon that was doing all the attacking!) 

"Just get out of here now!" her father yelled.

"Yes sir…" Yakuto said and walked out of the house.

"Himeko are you sure you are Pregnant?" her father asked.

"Yes I'm absolutely sure. Why do you care?" Himeko asked very confused by her father's actions.

"I just do!" he said and left the house.

"OK! Himeko that was strange he cares more about your child then he did you!" Miroke said completely confused at this point. 

"Yeah that's what is confusing me…He hated me but he seems to love our baby, Hiei. But he won't ever get near it." Himeko said and wrapped her arms around Hiei. Then kissed him.

"Not as long as I live he won't get close enough to hurt you or our child. Now when he brings a friend that's where I'll need Kurama's help." Hiei said.

"Come on Hiei lets get that bleeding to stop…" Himeko said sweetly.

"Oh all right…Himeko what do you hope the baby will be?" Hiei asked as Himeko led him to the kitchen.

"I don't know it would be nice to have a girl and a boy." Himeko said then looked at Hiei and smiled.

"Is it twins or some thing?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know! Why?" Himeko asked.

"I was just wondering you could name one while I named the other." Hiei said and smiled at Himeko.

"Well we could do that even if it's not twins." Himeko said and smiled at Hiei as she cleaned the cuts on his arm and forehead. She bandaged them up then sat down at the table with him.

"If we do have twins which one do you want to name? or even if we don't have twins." Himeko asked.

"I want to name the girl." Hiei said then looked into Himeko's crystal blue eyes.

"Why the girl?" Himeko asked. Most men wanted to name the son.

"I think I have the perfect name for her." Hiei said then smiled sweetly at Himeko.

"Oh really what name is that?" Himeko asked.

"Kietia…" Hiei said looking for her approval.

"That is the perfect name you're right Hiei." Himeko said and hugged Hiei. 

"What about if we have a boy?" Hiei asked.

"I'm not sure I was thinking about Hiei Jr. but that would get confusing. So what about Hayashi?" Himeko asked.

"That sound perfect…now we have two names picked out." Hiei said and smiled at Himeko very sweetly.

**********

**__**

Authors Note: Hey sorry for the short chapter. I didn't put Miroke and Kurama into this one very much because Miroke is still kind of mad at Kurama! Well should I have Hiei and Himeko have twins? Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. 


	17. The New Babies

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 17

The New Babies 

It was a bright and beautiful summer's day, no clouds in the sky and a light wind keeping every one from getting hot. The birds were singing and every thing was perfect like a fairy tail from a book. All the windows to the house were open and it has been nine months so it's about time for Himeko and Hiei's baby or babies to be born.

Himeko was in the kitchen fixing her and the other three something to eat on this fine summer's day! When she doubled over in pain.

"MIROKE!!!" Himeko yelled and Miroke, Kurama, and Hiei all ran into the kitchen.

"Himeko…it's time Kurama go get Botan!" Miroke said and ran over to Himeko. And Kurama ran out of the house.

****

15 Minutes Later!

"Botan! Botan!" Kurama yelled as he ran up to Yusuke's house. _(He ran the whole way!) _

"Yes Kurama what is it?" Botan asked coming out of the house.

"Botan it's time they want you there!" Kurama said and grabbed her hand and started for the house.

"Kurama wait I can think of a faster way for me to get there!" Botan said then her paddle thing appeared and she got on and left Kurama there. He continued back to the house on foot.

15 Minutes Later!

Kurama ran into the house to see Himeko and Hiei looking at two bundles, one girl and one boy. Himeko looked up to Hiei and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hiei they're adorable." Himeko said.

"Just like they're mother." Hiei said and kissed Himeko on the lips again.

"Not just they're mother!" Himeko said and smiled at Hiei.

"Oh Kurama you're back come look at the twins." Miroke said and motioned for him to come over. Kurama walked over and looked at the two babies then smiled at Hiei and Himeko.

"They're so cute…" Kurama said then felt Miroke's arms wrap around him.

"Well guess who's next!" Himeko said then laughed at Miroke getting red but she didn't move away from Kurama.

"What are you going to name them?" Botan asked and smiled at the new parents.

"Well the girl is Kietia." Hiei said then looked down at Himeko.

"And the boy is Hayashi!" Himeko said and tickled Hayashi's stomach.

"Those names are so cute." Botan said then some one walked in. and Himeko stood up then backed up, Hiei backed up as well.

"So my baby girl had twins!" Himeko's father said.

"And you'll never get close to them! I'll see to that." Kurama said and got between Himeko, Hiei and her father.

"I don't want to hurt them just be their grandfather." He said.

"Oh yeah. Like you were a father to me I don't think so! Go away!" Himeko said as she held Hayashi close to her as Hiei did the same with Kietia.

"I see now you'll never forgive me for the way I treated you. But I'm still sorry Himeko!" her father said then turned around and started to leave.

"Wait dad…" Himeko said then looked down at her son then daughter, "You're right I'll never forgive you but…you can see them as long as all four of us are in the room with them." Himeko said then looked over to Hiei, who was looking at her stunned and confused.

"Are you serious?" Hiei asked still very stunned.

"Well yeah…why? Do you disagree?" Himeko asked.

"Yes! He tried to kill you and me!" Hiei said and Himeko looked down at the floor then looked at their babies.

"They need to know our families Hiei. That means my father and your sister Yukina!" Himeko said then looked at Hiei again.

"Himeko if he tried to kill us he'll try to kill our children!" Hiei said a little annoyed with Himeko disagreeing with him.

"He's they're grand father no matter if we like it or not!" Himeko said then looked at her father who was stunned to see her sticking up for him.

"Himeko No! I don't want him near my children!" Hiei said getting very upset with her.

"Your children! I did most of the work! We need to make the decisions together!" Himeko said also getting very upset with him.

"I don't want him any where near Kietia or Hayashi!" Hiei yelled at Himkeo.

"Don't yell at me Hiei! They're my children too. And I want them to know him!" Himeko yelled getting angry at him for yelling at her. Hayashi started crying because of all the yelling going on.

"Oh Hayashi don't worry daddy just want's to be a butt…" Himeko said as she rocked Hayashi.

"I'm not being a butt! You're not being reasonable!!" Hiei yelled.

"I am being reasonable! You're being unreasonable!!" Himeko yelled. Then Kietia started crying as well.

"Oh Kietia what's wrong darling? Mommy just want's to be unreasonable…" Hiei said as he started to rock her.

"You're the one being unreasonable!!" Himeko yelled then turned around and started for the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked as he started after her.

"What's the use of talking to you! My opinion don't mean a damn thing!" Himeko said then walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Himeko your opinion matters to me a lot! But you're not listening to me." Hiei said calming down enough to talk to her sweetly. That always worked.

"Hiei I understand your position on this but having us, Kurama, and Miroke in the room he couldn't do any thing to the children. Believe me I wouldn't be suggesting this if the was any way possible that he could harm them." Himeko said then noticed that the babies were asleep.

"Oh all right but if he crosses the line I get to kill him right!" Hiei said giving in to Himeko.

"You got to beat me to it Hiei!" Himeko said and smiled at him.

In The Living Room!

"All right but if you make one mistake it will be your last!" Hiei said.

"Any kind of mistake. No names at all…slut bitch… and so forth." Himeko said in a threatening tone.

"No problem can I see them now?" her father asked.

"Sure! But what's your name?" Hiei asked.

"Oh sorry. Matzu! What have you been calling me all this time?" Matzu asked.

"Himeko's father." Kurama said as he watched Matzu walk over to Himeko, Hiei, Hayashi, and Kietia.

I knew she would find a great demon one day that would lover her and she love him. Matzu thought and began to smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Miroke asked.

"I knew my girl would get a great demon and have beautiful children." Matzu said.

"You hatted me!" Himeko said very confused.

"No I didn't! I pushed you hard to make you the best. Better then me! So you'd have a better life." Matzu said.

  
"Trying to kill me is a little more then pushing hard!" Himeko said.

"I wouldn't have ever went far enough to kill you!" Matzu said.

"Yes you did and you succeeded for what a minute or two! Remember the day in the park?" Himeko asked.

"Yes but I didn't do any thing then that I knew you couldn't handle." Matzu said.

"Yeah but you litterally killed me that day! I was brought back by some thing. I don't know what they were." Himeko said.

"But how could I have killed you? You're stronger then me!" Matzu said very surprised.

"Not then I wasn't! I was still very seriously injured from where you stabbed me in the back." Himeko said.

"I thought you had recovered form that since you were walking around." Matzu said.

"No I hadn't!" Himeko said then looked at Hiei and kissed him.

"I love you Hiemko. You gave me a beautiful baby girl and a healthy baby boy!" Hiei said then looked at Hayashi and Kietia.

"I love you too Hiei. I wasn't the only one that did any thing." Himeko said and smiled at Hiei.

"So this is Hayashi and that's Kietia…" Matzu said and pointed to the boy then the girl.

"Yes!" Himeko said as every one walked into the kitchen.

**********

**__**

Authors Note: Please Review. Should Matzu (Himeko's father) mess up or get to continue to see the children? 


	18. Some One Else Pregnant!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 18

Some one else Pregnant?!

It was a peace full night now that Hayashi and Kietia were asleep that is. Himeko and Hiei went to bed because they were tired from having to chase down little Hayashi who is a very good baby for 'Hide and Seek!' so to say! Kietia just follows her brother around being the second born twin! Kurama and Miroke were out on the porch looking up at the stars.

"Miroke are you sure you want a child after seeing what Himeko and Hiei go through with them." Kurama asked and turned to her.

"Yes! I would love to have a child of my own. Not that I'm not grateful that I'm Hayashi's and Kietia's godmother. But I want one of my own." Miroke said and stared up at the stars.

"Well I love you Miroke!" Kurama said. And at that Miroke snapped her attention to Kurama.

"I…I…I love you too Kurama!" Miroke said then blushed a little when Kurama swept her up in his arms and started for their room. _(Yeah, Yeah I know boy girl sleep in the same room and the same bed and they don't do any thing until now! Strang. Work with me here!!)_

"Well let's have one!" Kurama said as he entered their room then set her on the bed. _(Take it from there I don't fill like changing the rating!)_

****

Up Stairs in Hiei's and Himeko's Room!

Hiei and Himeko were laying on their bed asleep when Hayashi started to cry.

"Hiei go see what's wrong…" Himeko said.

"That's Hayashi you go see what's wrong." Hiei said and rolled over.

"I've got up the last three times Hiei please…" Himeko whined and cuddled up close to Hiei.

"Himeko…" Hiei whined as he got up and walked into the babies room.

"What's wrong Hayashi? Are you hungry?" Hiei asked then picked Hayashi up and started for the kitchen to get his battle.

Note to self put their bottles up stairs! Hiei thought as he walked into the kitchen with Hayashi who seemed happy nibbling on Hiei's finger.

"You like to bite my finger don't you Hayashi…" Hiei said and smiled at Hayashi.

I just hope he doesn't do that when he starts to get his teeth. That'll hurt! Hiei thought as he got out the baby bottle for Hayashi. Then fed it to him after getting his finger back.

****

About 10 Minutes Later!

"Man you were hungry weren't you little man?" Hiei asked surprised at how fast Hayashi drank the bottle.

Hayashi eats more then I've ever seen a person eat I just hope he grows out of it or he'll eat us out of house and home! Hiei thought and smiled. Then started up the stares. Hiei placed Hayashi back in his crib then walked back over to their own bed and laid down. 

Damn she goes back to sleep fast! Hiei thought then rolled over to where he was laying against Himeko. Then fell back asleep himself.

****

The Next Morning!

"Have fun last night Kurama, Miroke?!" Hiei said sarcastically and smirked at making both of them blush.

"How do you know about that?" Kurama asked making Miroke blush even more.

"I had to come down with Hayashi to get his bottle. You didn't hear him crying!?" Hiei said teasing the two.

"No we didn't…" Kurama said and blushed some more.

"You're different some how…" Matzu said coming into the kitchen and looked at Miroke. 

"Yeah she's pregnant. She's different just like Himeko was." Hiei said. Then smiled over to Himeko cooking breakfast. She smiled back at him then yelped.

"What's wrong Himeko?" Hiei asked a little worried as he walked over to her.

"I burnt my damn finger!" Himeko said as she put her finger in her mouth.

"Now, now, now the children…" Hiei said.

"Their asleep they can't hear me!" Himeko whined with her finger still in her mouth.

"Here…" Matzu said and held out his hand. Himeko stared at him for a moment.

"Why?" she asked.

"If you put mustered on it it'll stop hurting. For some strange reason. Here…" Matzu said as he picked up the mustered bottle on the counter and looked at Himeko still holding his hand out.

"Since when do you care!" Hiei said then saw Himeko lay her hand in Matzu's hand. He put the mustered on her finger and rubbed it in.

"That better?" Matzu asked.

"Yeah but how did you know mustered would do that?" Himeko asked.

"Your mother! You burnt your self when you were just a child and she put mustered on the hand and you stopped crying." Matzu said.

"I don't remember that…" Himeko said as she tried to remember.

"Hell I can hardly remember her any way…" Himeko said then put her hands on the counter and looked down.

"Himeko she died when you were three. So it's natural that you don't remember much!" Matzu said in a comferting tone.

"She probably can't remember because of you!" Miroke said.

"That is all so possible." Matzu said then looked at the floor, "Your mother was also stronger then me Himeko…but I had even stronger enemies. So I had to make you stronger then me and your mother combined so you'd have a chance." Matzu said then looked up at Himeko with what looked like tears in his eyes.

"I know…" Himeko said and smiled at Matzu.

"Hiei don't ever let any thing happen to Himeko! Because you'll never get over the lose of a loved one." Matzu said then looked over to Hiei.

"I don't intend on letting anything happen to my Himeko." Hiei said.

"Hiei darling. I think it's cute that you claim me as your mate/wife. But I'm not a possession!" Himeko said.

"Sorry…" Hiei said and kind of backed up.

"Himeko where are you my love!!" Kuwabara yelled and woke Hayashi and Kietia up and they started to cry.

"Moron!!!" Himeko yelled then ran up the stairs to the babies. Kuwabara started after her.

"Don't you dare!!" Matzu yell and jumped in front of Kuwabara.

"Who the hell are you get out of my way… Himeko my love come back." Kuwabara yelled. Then Hiei jumped in front of Kuwabara too.

"Leave my Mate alone!!" Hiei yelled then moved closer to Kuwabara.

"Why would that beauty chose you over me?!" Kuwabara asked.

"Because he is the best and you need to leave and now!!" Matzu said very angry at Kuwabara for going after Himeko even though she all ready had a mate.

He likes me? Hiei thought looking over at Matzu confused.

"I want to hear that from Himeko!" Kuwabara said.

"Fine I love Hiei now leave me alone!" Himeko said coming down the stairs with Hayashi and Kietia. Hiei met her at the bottom of the stairs and looked at his babies.

"You've heard her now leave!" Matzu said and started pushing Kuwabara out of the house.

"But…" Kuwabara whined.

"No buts just leave!" Matzu said then shoved Kuwabara out of the door and slammed it in his face. 

**************

**__**

Authors Note: Hey waz up should I have Miroke have a girl or a boy or both? Please review so I can know what you'd like. And oh Botan don't worry I'll put Yusuke and Botan together for you!


	19. Authors Note Please Read!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke & the Alliance

Chapter 19

One Big Authors Note

OK, OK Botan I get the picture you want me to write the next chapter…

Well I'm have trouble with that I can't think of any thing to write. Plus I'm having to fight my Biology and Algebra 2 teachers to pass their classes.

So if any one has any idea's please E-mail them to me @ supernovagirl3@yahoo.com 

Please I'm begging you I really need some ideas. I won't stop my fic. Here I hate it when people do that it bugs the crap out of me. But I do need some help with ideas though.

Thanks

Yaiko Youkai


	20. A Nightmare Come True?

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 20

A Nightmare Come True?

By: Yaiko Youkai

**********

**__**

Special Thanks to Monoko Youkai she's the one that gave this idea to me and to Botan my favorite reviewer and all my other reviewers. If I ever pick on you in an author's note or some thing Botan I'm just playing around! Every time I put up a new chapter and go look the next day I have a review form her either telling me I did a good job on that chapter or I spelt "Botan" wrong. I only did that in one chapter though right? Thanks Botan! ^_^

************

The moon is up and the stars are out and every one is sleeping. Kurama isn't having a very restful sleep though.

'Miroke where did you go?' he asked in his dream.

'I'm over here Kurama.' She said happily.

'So that's where you've been hiding.' Kurama said playfully.

'Hiding?' she asked playfully.

'Yes you were hiding from me.' He said as he raped his arms around Miroke and swung her around off the ground. She started to laugh.

'Kurama I'm getting dizzy.' She said closing her eyes and smiling. He stopped spinning and put her down.

'Better?' He asked.

'Yes thank you.' She said then raped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

'Daddy, Mommy' a little 9 1/2 year old girl said as she ran up and hugged Miroke and Kurama.

'What's my little Rose doing?' Kurama asked.

'Can I play hide-n-seek with Hayashi and Kietia Daddy?' little Rose asked.

'Why sure let's take our family picture thought before you get all dirty.' Kurama said then set up the camera and set its timer. He ran over and picked up Rose and put his other arm around Miroke then the picture was took. He went over and looked at the picture and he was the only one in it. He looked back to where the three of them had just stood and no won was there.

'Miroke…Rose… hey Himeko, Hiei where did Miroke and Rose go?' Kurama asked.

'Rose…Whose Rose?' Himeko asked.

'My little girl remember are you four playing some kind of joke on me?' Kurama asked then Himeko looked at Hiei like Kurama was loosing his marbles.

'Hayashi, Kietia come on I'm going to take you home.' Himeko said then walked away and out of sight.

'Kurama, Miroke is dead and you child was never born.' Hiei said worried for his friend.

'Why are you lying to me?! I just saw them.' Kurama said annoyed with his long time friend. 

'Kurama she's been dead for ten years. Six months before you baby was due we were attacked remember. She was killed by some of Matzu's enemies. They killed him too.' Hiei said then followed after Himeko, Hayashi, and Kietia. Kurama woke up and scampered out of bed then walked out side.

Again! The same dreaded nightmare night after night! Kurama thought as he stood on the porch.

"Kurama what's wrong?" Himeko asked as she stepped out on the porch rubbing her eyes. She had heard the front door open and wanted to see what was going on.

"It's nothing Himeko go back up stairs to Hiei and the baby's." Kurama said.

"Kurama I've known you for several years. Now what wrong?" Himeko said wanting him to tell her what was bothering him.

"I've been having the same reoccurring nightmare." Kurama said and looked up at the stars.

"Well what's it about?" Himeko asked walking up beside him and looking at the forest and the stars above it.

"You remember those nightmares we all had almost a year ago?" Kurama asked and looked at Himeko.

"Yes I do? My father won't take your mate or you child I promise on my life he won't." Himeko said and smiled at him.

"I want you and Hiei to be the Godparents. And Hayashi and Kietia to be pretty good friends to my little Rose." Kurama said.

"Rose…oh is that what you are going to call her if it's a girl?" Himeko asked.

"Well that's what I'd like to call her." Kurama said then smiled dumbly for not asking Miroke what she thought.

"Oh I'd say Miroke will agree with you. You know you're obsessed." Himeko said and started to go inside.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked confused.

"All your attacks basically have some thing to do with a rose and now you want to call your daughter Rose." Himeko said and laughed a little. 

"So I like roses." Kurama said as he scratched the back of his head.

"We need to go back to bed. You defiantly need a peaceful nights rest." Himeko said then went inside. Kurama followed her in.

"See you in the morning at breakfast Himeko." Kurama said as he opened his bedroom door.

"Yeah breakfast sounds good to me." Himeko said and smiled at Kurama then went up stairs.

****

The Next Morning!

"Hey every one!" Matzu said and walked into the kitchen.

"Why don't we just clean out the spare room down here on the first floor and let you live here." Miroke said.

"Why?" Matzu asked.

"Because you're here from the time we get up to the time we go to bed any way!" Kurama said.

If Kurama is afraid of my father killing Miroke and little Rose, mean the baby then why would he want to clean out the spare room? Himeko thought as she cooked breakfast and went off into space.

"Hey it's usually Hiei going off into space…Himeko…Himeko!" Miroke said.

"What did that mean?!" Hiei asked.

"Oh nothing Hiei." Miroke said then got up and walked over to Himeko and waved a hand in her face.

"What…oh sorry…excuse me for a minute." Himeko said then walked out of the kitchen.

"OK! What was that all about." Then they all heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Himeko yelled then walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes may I help…" Himeko said then found herself on the floor and a three people stepping over her.

"Who is it Himeko?" Hiei asked from the kitchen then the intruders stopped and looked at her.

"Himeko…daughter of Matzu you shall die." The leader of the group said then started to move towards her.

"HIEI, DAD, KURAMA!!!!" Himeko yelled as she backed up into a wall. And the three of them plus Miroke ran into the living room. Hiei grabbed on guy, Kurama grabbed another, and Matzu grabbed the third and pulled them away from Himeko.

"Himeko go up stairs." Matzu said and Himeko got up and ran to the stairs and went up them to check on her babies.

"Miroke you go with her." Kurama said and Miroke followed Himeko. 

I'm pregnant I can't fight. Miroke thought as she ran up the stairs.

"Come on Miroke!" Himeko said from the top of the stairs. Then the guy Matzu was holding got away form him and jumped up in front of Miroke.

"KU…" Miroke almost yelled then noticed he still had his hands full.

"Oh no you don't!" Himeko yelled then spun the guy around and hit him across the face and threw him over the banister. 

Thanks Himeko! Kurama thought as he glanced back to them on the stairs.

"Come on Miroke!" Himeko said as she grabbed her wrist and started up the stairs again.

An Hour Later!

"Himeko, Miroke! Are you two plus Hayashi and Kietia all right!" Hiei yelled up to them.

"Yeah we're fine. What about you three?" Himeko asked as she came to the banister and looked over.

"Kurama and I are fine but Matzu is hurt." Hiei said and motioned at Matzu's arm.

"Well at least you all are alive." Himeko said and walked down the stairs with Miroke beside her.

"What are you going to do with these unconscious idiots?" Miroke asked.

"Put them in sprit word." Kurama said.

"We'll be back some time today or tonight!" Hiei said then kissed Himeko and picked up one of the guys he had knocked out.

"Later Miroke." Kurama said and kissed Miroke then touched her stomach then picked up the guy he had knocked out.

"Buy." Matzu said then picked up the last guy that Hiei had knocked out and they left.

*************************

**__**

Authors Note: well what do you think. Sorry it took me so darn long but I couldn't think of any thing. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	21. Hiei's Anger and Yukina

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke & the Alliance

Chapter 21

Hiei's Anger & Yukina!

By: Yaiko Youkai 

It's been a year since the attack and little Rose has been born with out incident. Miroke is absolutely safe. And Matzu is living in the spare room on the first floor. Himeko has also been depressed for a while and it's getting to Hayashi and Kietia. Hiei's been missing for two days.

"Himeko come on come down will you!" Miroke yelled up stairs but got no answer.

"Himeko you've been up there for two days come down you need to eat!" Kurama said hoping she would answer him.

****

Up Stairs In Himeko & Hiei's Room!

What's wrong with him? Why did he yell at me? What did I do? Himeko thought.

**__**

*Flash Back*

"Hiei what's wrong? Where are you going?" Himeko asked.

"None of your damn business! If I wanted to talk to you I's say come here!!!!" Hiei yelled then stormed out of the house.

"What did I do?" Himeko asked as she sat down in the floor.

"Himeko are you all right?" Miroke asked.

"Yeah! Can you watch Hayashi and Kietia for a while Miroke!" Himeko asked as she stood up and turned around to her friend.

"Yeah sure what are you going to do?" Miroke asked then saw Himeko start for the stairs.

"I'm going up to my room!" Himeko said.

****

*End of Flash Back!*

Down Stairs!

"Kurama I'm seriously worried about her!" Miroke said then looked at Kurama with a worried look in her eyes.

"I know my love I'm worried about her too!" Kurama said.

"Any one home!" Yusuke yelled from out side.

"Yeah we're home come on in Yusuke!" Miroke said then looked at the door.

"Where is Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he walked in the house.

"He's not here!" Himeko said from the banister.

"Himeko…" Miroke and Kurama said stunned at the same time.

"Do you know where he is?" Yusuke asked.

"No!" Himeko said as she walked down to the first floor.

"This isn't good. He's found out!" Botan said.

"Found out what! What were you keeping from him!!" Himeko said kind of angry at the two of them.

"We have got to get there before he does some thing he's going to regret!" Yusuke said then started for the door.

"Wait just a damn minute! What where you keeping from him and what do you mean 'something he will regret!' Yusuke Urimeshi!" Himeko all most yelled at him.

"It has to do with Yukina." Yusuke said then started for the door again.

"WHAT!? How dare you not tell us! What the hell is going on damn it!!" Himeko yelled then blocked the door so Yusuke and Botan couldn't leave.

"A bunch of crooked Humans and Demons have captured her and are torturing her. Are you happy now!" Yusuke said.

"Damn you!" Himeko said then slapped Yusuke across the face. "I've got to stop him!" Himeko said then ran out of the house.

"That was a nice thank you!" Yusuke said.

"Oh shut up or I'll hit you! You kept a secret like that from my daughter and her mate you deserved what you got plus more!" Matzu said. 

"I hate being tag teamed!" Yusuke said then left along with Botan.

"Are you going too Kurama? Just if to keep Yusuke alive! Especially against Himeko!" Miroke asked.

"What about the babies there are three of them!" Kurama said.

"I can help her!" Matzu said.

"Miroke I would say stay behind him but if you're attack that's not a safe place. They'll ram him into a wall." Kurama said.

"Hey Kitsune go on help Himeko and Hiei and leave me alone!" Matzu whined and Kurama started laughing then he left and went after Himeko.

****

At Gonzo Tarukenay's Estate!

"Hiei!!" Himeko yelled as she looked around and then she spotted a door open. She ran to the door and ran inside the building.

Well these guys aren't dead! So far so good! Himeko thought. Then she ran up the hallway then got to a staircase.

"Hiei!!! Yukina!!!" Himeko yelled as she ran up the stairs.

****

Several Minutes Later!

"Now you die!" Himeko heard Hiei say on the other side of a door. 

"NO!! Please stop I can't take any more death please stop…" Yukina said then started to cry a little.

"Hiei!" Himeko said as she ran into the room.

"Stop crying Yukina he's not worth it…Himeko?" Hiei said and let go of the worthless ugly human.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Himeko scolded him then threw her arms around his neck and started to cry.

"Oh Himeko I'm sorry! I yelled at you didn't I?" Hiei said as he hugged her.

"Um hum!" Himeko said and nodded.

"I'm sorry my love!" Hiei said and Himeko looked up into his eyes.

"Oh Yukina…Are you all right darling?" Himeko said as she turned around to see Yukina.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Yukina said trying to hide her arm.

"No you're not! Let me see your arm. Don't worry I won't hurt you." Himeko said knowing Yukina didn't know Hiei was her older brother. _(Yes Hiei is older. Hiei is half Fire and Half Ice and Yukina is a full Ice Apparition! So they're not twins!) _Yukina let Himeko see her arm.

"Oh don't worry about that I can heal that!" Himeko said then put her hand over the burns on Yukina's arm and closed her eyes. The burns disappeared from Yukina's arm and then appeared on her arm. She released Yukina's arm 

"I'm done your arm is healed." Himeko said and smiled at Yukina.

"But now it's on your arm." Yukina said worried.

"Oh don't worry I'm a fire demon it well be gone in a minute!" Himeko said then smiled at Yukina again! Then Hiei wrapped his arm around Himeko's waist.

"Thanks…uhm…what's your names?" Yukina asked.

"Himeko, and he's Hiei!" Himeko said then smiled at Yukina.

"Hiei? My mother told me about a Hiei before." Yukina said then looked at Hiei questioningly. 

"Uhm…I'm your older brother Yukina. I've watched over you for years." Hiei said then smiled at her.

"But you're not a full Ice Apparition." Yukina said.

"No I'm half fire and ice. My father was a fire demon." Hiei said.

"Why did you leave then? Why did you leave me and mom?" Yukina asked.

"I didn't leave when I was a baby the elders threw me into the ocean to kill me. Just because I wasn't a full ice apparition." Hiei said then looked down at the floor.

"Hey Hiei why don't we finish this on the way home and at home I'd say Hayashi and Kietia are worried." Himeko said and smiled at Hiei.

"Who are they?" Yukina asked.

"My children." Hiei said then smiled at Himeko. 

"I'm an Aunt?!" Yukina said stunned. 

"I know it's a lot Yukina. But you are welcome to stay at our house." Himeko said.

"I'm an Ice Apparition thought." Yukina said.

"Yukina…Hiei is half and Miroke is a full Ice Apparition you are completely welcome. Hayashi and Kietia are a Quarter ice apparition." Himeko said. Then they all left and went home.

*************************

Authors Note: Please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	22. A New Home & A New Couple!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke & the Alliance

Chapter 22

A New Home and A New Couple!

By: Yaiko Youkai

Himeko, Hiei, and Yukina all ran into the house because it had started to rain on them halfway home. Kurama had been home for an hour or two.

"Daddy!!" a little Kietia yelled and ran up and hugged him.

"Mommy!!" Hayashi yelled and ran up and hugged Himeko.

"Well hello you two." Himeko said and smiled at the children.

"Mommy who's that nice lady?" Hayashi asked.

"Yeah daddy!" Kietia said.

"Would you stop doing that!" Hayashi said.

"Daddy…" Kietia said and looked up with tears in her eyes. Then Hiei looked over at Hayashi.

"Don't even think about it Hiei." Himeko said then looked at Hiei seriously.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"She's learnt from you if she does those little puppy eyes with you she can get Hayashi in trouble." Himeko said.

"You did the same thing to Hayashi." Hiei said defensively. 

"Uhm…can I see my nice and nephew?" Yukina asked quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry Yukina yes. We'll finish this later Hiei. Hayashi, Kietia this is your Aunt Yukina." Himeko said then smiled at the children.

"Who's sister is she?" Kuwabara asked as he walked into the house with out knocking again.

"Oh no. go away Kuwabara!" Himeko said and rolled her eye's as she pulled Yukina behind her as she stood up.

"But I asked a question." Kuwabara said.

"She's my sister now leave!" Hiei said then stepped in front of Yukina.

"Oh man I don't want to be related to shorty!" Kuwabara said.

"Hey back off and get out Kuwabara!" Matzu said as he stepped in front of Hiei so he wouldn't attack the stupid Human.

"Hey I got an idea raise your hand if you want Kuwabara to stay!" Himeko said then looked around and saw Kietia's hand up.

"You only want him to stay so daddy will get mad don't you." Miroke asked as she held little Rose and Kurama standing beside her.

"Yeah. Daddy's cool beating him up." Kietia said.

"Yep she's a daddy's girl all right." Himeko said then shook her head, "All right out Kuwabara!" Himeko said and started shoving him out of the door.

"He's weird. Does he come her often?" Yukina said 

"No not really. He only comes her to get on our nerves. Hiei are you all right?" Himeko said noticing that he was very mad.

"Oh that human is asking for it. I hate being called short. My little sister is even taller then me!" Hiei said then walked into the kitchen muttering something. 

"Wait for me daddy!!" Kietia said then ran into the kitchen.

"Come on Yukina I'll show you to your room!" Himeko said then started up stairs.

"Wait up Mommy!!" Hayashi said as he ran past Yukina over to Himeko. She picked the little boy up.

"And you're a Momma's boy!" Himeko said then kissed Hayashi on the cheek.

"Uhm…Himeko…" Yukina said.

"Yes Yukina?" Himeko said.

"Uhm…who are all those people down stairs?" Yukina asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce you to every one didn't I? I'll do that once we've got you settled in up here OK!" Himeko said then smiled at Yukina and opened her old bed room door.

"Is this where I'll be staying?" Yukina asked then walked into the room.

"Yes do you like it! We have another room if you don't." Himeko said.

"I love it." Yukina said then smiled at Himeko.

"Good it used to be my room before Hiei and I got together!" Himeko said and smiled.

"I knew it had to be a women's room!" Yukina said.

"I think I still have a few cloths in here that might fit you. Hayashi darling go play with Rose." Himeko said.

"OK! Mommy!" Hayashi said and ran out of the room.

"Hayashi be careful I don't want to have Kurama come talk to me again!" Himeko yelled after him.

"Yes Mommy!" Hayashi said then waved at Himeko and ran down stairs. 

"Your children are adorable Himeko!" Yukina said then smiled at Himeko.

"Why thank you Yukina! You know Hiei has truly kept an Eye on you ever since he was little." Himeko said.

"Yeah I've all way's know I was being looked over but I never knew by who though." Yukina said.

"Well do you want a tour of the house now or are you hungry?" Himeko asked.

"Actually I am hungry." Yukina said then smiled.

"OK! Then lets go down stairs and eat! I'll introduce you this time." Himeko said then laughed a little.

****

Down Stairs!

"Yukina this is Miroke…Kurama…Rose…and my father, Matzu!" Himeko said as she pointed to every one as she said their name.

"You still live with your father?!" Yukina said amazed.

"Actually we were living here then just before little Rose was born he moved in. So he's living with us!" Himeko said as she started to cook dinner.

"Hey every one!" Yusuke said as he and Botan walked into the house and then the Kitchen.

"Hey Yusuke. Will you two be staying for dinner again?" Himeko asked.

"Sure!" Yusuke said then smiled at every one.

"Yukina this is the spirit detective Yusuke Urimeshi and Botan she's what the Humans call the grim reaper!" Himeko said as she fixed the table while the oven heated up.

"And we have some thing to tell every one!" Yusuke said then smiled at Botan.

"We're getting married!" Botan said happily.

"But you guy's haven't even dated though." Miroke said stunned.

"Yes we have we've been dating for over a year. Yusuke didn't you tell them!" Botan said.

"I thought I did!" Yusuke said then started to scratch the back of his head and laugh.

"Well any way! Himeko I want you to be the Maid of honor! Miroke, and Yukina I want you three to be my brides maids!" Botan said. 

"And I want Hiei to be my best man. Kurama, Matzu I want you to be by my side." Yusuke said.

"Do I get a part?" Kietia asked.

"Yes you do darling. You can be the flower girl. It's a very important Part in a wedding. And Hayashi you can hand out Bird seed." Botan said.

"What about Rose?" Hayashi asked.

"She can help you hand the bird seed out!" Botan said then Hayashi started jumping up and down happily. 

****

******************************

__

Authors Note: Hey Botan I did promise and I always keep my promises! So every one tell me what you think about this chapter. I ment to introduce Yusuke and Botan several chapters ago as dating but I forgot. So I just said they got together during the year I didn't write any thing! 


	23. The Dark Tournament Challenge!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke & the Alliance

Chapter 23

The Dark Tournament Challenge

By: Yaiko Youkai

Hiei, Himeko, Yukina, Kurama, Miroke, Matzu, Rose, Hayashi, Kietia, Yusuke, and Botan are all sitting around the dinning table eating dinner as they usually did on a beautiful Saturday afternoon.

"Well you've been here for a week Yukina what do you think? Do you like it here?" Himeko asked.

"Yes I never new not being in the ice realm was so fun. Especially with my nice and nephew!" Yukina said as she smiled at the two children she had already started to spoil the two children.

"We are really going to have to talk about you spoiling my children Yukina my dear sister!" Hiei said with a smile on his face. 

"Oh am I spoiling you two?" Yukina asked innocently.

"Now she's using the innocent routine on us Hiei. You really need that talk with you baby sister." Himeko said laughing.

"Oh it can't be that bad I think it's an improvement." Yukina said then started laughing too.

"Yusuke Urameshi is this your weak friend!" A voice said then put Kuwabara down on the ground by the table.

"Kuwabara!!" Yusuke yelled and jumped up out of his chair and ran over to his friend.

"You two and Hiei, Kurama will be fighting in the dark tournament and no is not an answer!" a demon said.

"What?! How dare you get out of here!!" Himeko said stepping out of her seat at the table standing between the demon and Hiei and the children.

"Himeko no!" Hiei said and stood up. But before he got to her she was on the ground.

"Don't tell me what to do Bitch learn you place in the demon world!" he said.

"I know my place jerk!" Himeko said then attacked the demon and she found herself flying into the table.

"If you know then stay on the ground wench!" the demon said.

"Himeko… are you all right?" Yukina asked but got no answer.

"Mommy!!" Hayashi said crying.

"What a wimpy child. Who's the father!" the demon said.

"I am and don't touch my mate and don't insult my children!" Hiei said then attacked the demon too.

"Get out of here damn you!!!" Hiei yelled and the demon broke away from Hiei and disappeared into the forest.

"Remember the tournament has five fighters per team. You have four! You know the rules being demons!" The demon said from inside the forest.

"Hey Hiei Himeko's coming around!" Yukina yelled.

"Himeko! I told you no!" Hiei said as he knelt beside Himeko.

"Hiei you know I don't listen. How's the children?" Himeko asked.

"We're fine Mommy!" Hayashi said holding Kietia and Rose back protecting her.

"You're all most two and you're all ready protecting Kietia and Rose. That's my Hayashi." Himeko said proudly with love in her eyes then she looked back to Hiei with worry in her eye's now!

"Hiei you can't you know how those tournaments are!" Himeko said very worried.

"I have to. You know the rules Himeko. If I don't they kill you Yukina, Hayashi, Kietia, and Matzu! Then if Kurama doesn't fight they'll kill Miroke, and Rose as well." Hiei said.

"It's not right. They can't just show up at a person's house and tell them what to do!" Himeko said then threw her arms around Hiei's neck.

"I know Himeko I know. I'll be gone for two months for training." Hiei said then made Himeko look at him in the eyes.

"But Hiei…" Himeko started then Hiei put a finger over her mouth to make her be quiet.

"Himeko…I have to go train if I'm to come back alive." Hiei said then Himeko nodded reluctantly. Hiei kissed her then stood up and looked at Kurama.

"Miroke I'll be gone for two months too." Kurama said.

"Wait who's going to be your fifth fighter?" Matzu asked.

"Not you that's for sure! We want them to come back alive!" Miroke said.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Matzu yelled.

"You suck at fighting. You're a weakling!" Miroke yelled.

"Enough both of you shut up!!!!" Himeko yelled very angry at the two!

"Who is your fifth fighter Hiei?" Himeko asked.

"I have the perfect one in mind." Yusuke said as he stood up with Kuwabara beside him.

"Really!?" Kurama asked interested.

"Yes but I have to recruit the fighter before I say any thing else. Botan I'm sorry we'll have to postpone our wedding for two months if not in defiantly!" Yusuke said.

"Don't you dare talk like that!! You're all so talking about my brothers life not just yours!" Yukina said angry at Yusuke.

"Sorry. But it don't look promising!" Yusuke said.

"Yusuke!! You have two months train and get better!" Botan yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Botan I'm sorry!" Yusuke said then walked over and hugged her. Then Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all left.

"Wait daddy don't leave!!!" Kietia yelled as she ran after him.

"No Kietia come back!" Himeko said then started after her with tears in her eyes.

"No let go of me!! Daddy don't leave me Please…" Kietia yelled crying as Himeko Grabbed her so she couldn't chase Hiei down and get hurt.

"I hate you let go of me Daddy…Daddy…" Kietia said then started slapping Himeko.

"Kietia no calm down. Daddy will be back." Himeko said trying to calm the little girl down.

"No he won't you don't care if he dies daddy come back don't leave me." Kietia yelled through her crying.

****

In The Forest!

"I can't leave them." Hiei said getting second thoughts. As he turned around and started back to the house.

"No Hiei! You'll just be putting them in danger with you there." Kurama said grabbing his arm.

"Think about it Hiei you'll be training one mistake and…" Yusuke said then trailed off cause Hiei had got the point.

"Oh God this is going to be the hardest training of my life!" Hiei said then turned his back to the house and started to walk away from it silently.

"I'll see you guy's in two months I'm going to go train with an old friend." Yusuke said.

"All right." Kurama said.

"What about me Urameshi!" Kuwabara asked.

"Train where ever you want except with me!" Yusuke said.

"Fine I'll train with short stuff here." Kuwabara said.

"Not if you insult me again!" Hiei said then kept walking into the shadows and disappeared.

****

Back At The House!

"KIETIA!! That's enough stop it!" Himeko yelled still trying to calm the child down.

"I want my daddy!!" Kietia yelled.

"Well he's not here you just have me for about three months so don't make me mad Kietia!" Himeko said.

"I want daddy!" Kietia yelled again.

"That's it. Go up to your room right now and don't come down until you decide to grow up!" Himeko yelled then pointed to he house apparently angry with the child.

"Himeko…was that necessary?" Miroke asked.

"Oh hell I don't know! I can't do this on my own! He's spoiled her so damn much I can't control her!" Himeko said and ran her fingers threw her hair.

"You're not alone Himeko you have me!" Yukina said.

"And me!" Matzu said.

"Thanks but they are my children and you two aren't going to be here every time Hiei's not!" Himeko said. 

__

'God send me an Angel'

'My eyes are all our of cry's' 

'So god send me an Angel' 

'From the heavens above'

'Wipe the tears from my eyes' 

'From being in Love!'

'Oh god send me an Angel!'

**_Angel by Amanda Perez_**

************************

**__**

Authors Note: Please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	24. Home For the Night!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke & the Alliance

Chapter 24

Home For the Night!

By: Yaiko Youkai 

"Kietia no! Stop doing that. Hayashi I just told her not to do that!" Himeko said

"But Mommy…" Hayashi said.

"Don't 'But Mommy…' me Hayashi! You're both grounded." Himeko said angrily that neither child was listening to her.

"But!" Kietia whined.

"No buts you thing that since your father isn't here you don't have to mind me!" Himeko said out of frustration.

"We mind you!" Kietia said defensively.

"When you fill like it. And I'm tired of having neither one of you listen to me. I'm your mother and you both are grounded end of discussion!" Himeko said and pointed to the stairs.

"She's doing better then I did when her mother died!" Matzu thought then walked out of his bedroom.

"Himeko are you all right?" Matzu asked when the children were up stairs and in their room.

"No I have two kids that won't listen to me at all unless Hiei is here!" Himeko said as she started cleaning up the mess the kid's had made.

"If you want them to listen to you lay down the law! Give them chores then punishment if there not done by bed time!" Matzu said.

"But I don't want to be the mean parent." Himeko said and continued to clean.

"Himeko stop…" Matzu said and grabbed her wrists, "…they made the mess they clean it up. Hayashi, Kietia come down here." Matzu said and the two kids came down the stairs.

"But dad they're children…" Himeko whined.

"No buts Himeko do it!" Matzu said then took every thing out of Himeko's hands and threw it back in the floor.

"Yes sir…" Himeko said and looked at the floor, "…since you two made the mess you clean it up!" Himeko said then looked at the sad look on her children's faces.

"Dad…" Himeko started to whine.

"No Himeko you have to be tough on them!" Matzu said then walked into the kitchen.

"But dad I know what it's like and how it fills with only one parent, everything changes!" Himeko said as she followed Matzu into the kitchen.

"Hayashi why do they keep talking about daddy like he's dead?" Kietia asked.

"Because he's not coming back." Hayashi said.

"No your wrong daddy wouldn't leave me like that." Kietia said almost crying.

"He's a grown up! There is no telling what they're thinking." Hayashi said as he started to clean.

"Mommy…" Kietia said crying as she ran into the kitchen.

"What darling?" Himeko asked then noticed that Kietia was crying, "Kietia what's wrong baby?" Himeko asked kneeling down in front of Kietia.

"Why did daddy leave us forever?" Kietia asked as the tears ran down her face.

"Oh baby he's coming back! He's only training he'll be back in no time at all." Himeko said hugging the child.

I hope he comes back alive. Himeko thought.

****

Two Months Have Passed!

"Himeko! Hayashi! Kietia!" Hiei yelled as he came home before he left for the tournament.

"Miroke! Rose!" Kurama yelled also coming home first.

"Hiei!!!!" Himeko yelled as she carried Kietia then held Hayashi's hand. 

"Daddy!!!" Kietia and Hayashi yelled. And Himeko let Hayashi go and put Kietia down. The children ran up and hugged Hiei. Himeko was smiling with tears in her eyes she walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Himeko I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. But it's not over yet." Hiei said then looked down at the children.

"I know my love! I know!" Himeko said lovingly.

"Rose…" Kurama said as he picked her up.

"Daddy!" Rose said.

"Miroke!" Kurama said as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"Oh Kurama it's not over yet is it?" Miroke asked.

"No it's not darling." Kurama said then kissed Miroke, "I promise I will come back alive and I'll drag Hiei back alive for you Himeko!" Kurama said then smiled at Himeko.

"You will?! Good then I don't have to worry…" Himeko said still worried.

"Himeko I will come back! One of us will be dragging the other back alive." Hiei said as he made Himeko look him in the eyes.

"You had better come back or you'll regret it Hiei!" Himeko said and smiled at him.

"You're not leaving us again are you daddy?" Kietia asked starting to cry again.

"Oh baby not for much longer. I'll be back sooner this time." Hiei said.

****

Over At Yusuke's House!

"Botan! Where are you?" Yusuke yelled threw the house.

"I'm up here!" Botan yelled then ran to the stairs.

"Hi!" Yusuke said smiling at Botan.

"It's not over yet is it?" Botan asked sadly.

"No! I've not even been to the Tournament yet. I wanted to see you before I left." Yusuke said.

"Oh Yusuke…" Botan said as she ran down the stairs and then threw her arms around his neck.

"Botan…I don't want you to go!" Yusuke said.

"But Yusuke…" Botan started.

"No Botan if we win being humans all the demons in the stadium will attack us and all our loved ones there. I don't want you there." Yusuke said putting his hand on her cheek and looked at her lovingly.

"All right but I want you to come back alive and in one peace got it!" Botan said.

"Yes ma'am!" Yusuke said then kissed her.

****

Back Over At The Other House!

"Hiei…when will this be over?" Himeko asked.

"When ever every other demon at the tournament is dead except us!" Hiei said.

"Daddy why does every one have to be dead?" Kietia asked.

"Oh little Kietia you'll understand when you're older." Hiei said and smiled down at the little girl.

"Kurama I want to go with you!" Miroke said.

"Out of the question. You'll be in grave danger. I won't let you get into that kind of situation." Kurama said.

"Oh but you'll put your self in that situation." Miroke said frustrated.

"Miroke I wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't have to be." Kurama said.

"I know that. But I don't want to be with out you for a long time again." Miroke said.

"Well Hiei and myself have come home for the night. So lets make it the best we can." Kurama said then smiled at Miroke.

"Well let's go inside shall we. And when were you going to tell me this dear Hiei." Himeko asked.

"Uhm…I forgot…" Hiei said dumbly.

"Well any way lets go in." Himeko said smiling at him.

"All right." Hiei said then walked inside with two children clinging to his pants and a mate walking behind him smiling.

I don't care what he says I'm going to that tournament! Himeko thought then glanced over to Miroke who just nodded.

Well seems she's got the same idea I have! I'm going weather Kurama likes it or not! Miroke thought. Then her, Rose, and Kurama walked into the house behind Hiei and Himeko

****

**************************

**__**

Authors Note: Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	25. Leaving for the Tournament

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 25

Leaving For the Tournament

By: Yaiko Youkai

Hiei and Kurama had spent the night with Himeko, Miroke and the children. Well after the children went to bed it ended up in an augment.

"Hiei I'm going!" Himeko said.

"No you're not!" Hiei said.

"Yes I am!" Himeko said lowly not wanting to wake the children.

"No you're not!" Hiei said also trying not to wake the children up.

"Yes!" Himeko said frustrated

"No!" Hiei said frustrated as well.

"Yes!" She said getting angry with Hiei.

"No!" he said also getting angry with her.

"No!" Himeko said trying to see what he would say.

"Yes!" Hiei said not realizing what she had done.

"You said yes so I can go!" Himeko said happily.

"No…yes…no… oh hell you can't go." Hiei said confused.

"But you said yes." Himeko said smiling at him.

"You cheated Himeko." Hiei whined.

"It doesn't matter what I did. You said yes!" Himeko said triumphantly.

"I'm not ever going to get into a yes/no argument with you again!" Hiei said defeated and Himeko smiled.

"Oh why? That was fun." Himeko asked innocently as she put her head on his chest as she sat next to him on the couch.

"I lost it wasn't fun." Hiei whined.

"That's why it was fun." Himeko said and laughed a little.

"All right you can go I lost." Hiei whined. 

"Yeah goodie." Himeko said sarcastically.

"Well wasn't that what we were arguing about." Hiei said confused. 

"Yes it's just funny to see your face when you're confused." Himeko said then laughed as she looked up at his face.

"You're mean to me." Hiei said.

"And you like it." Himeko said devilishly.

"That's beside the point." Hiei said.

"Then what's the point?" Himeko asked confused this time.

"I confused you…" Hiei said then kissed her.

"Oh you little…" Himeko started but was cut off by Hiei making her sit up. "Well…" Himeko said then Hiei laid his head on her lap.

"You've laid on me. Now it's my turn." Hiei said playfully.

****

In Kurama's Room!

"Kurama Himeko's going why can't I?" Miroke asked a half asleep Kurama.

"You can go what are you talking about." Kurama said then dozed off to sleep.

"Thanks Kurama." Miroke said then kissed his cheek.

"Woah wait just a minute…" Kurama said waking up, "What did you ask me." Kurama asked completely awake now.

"Don't worry about it you all ready gave me my answer." Miroke said.

"And what was that answer?" Kurama asked afraid of what he had done.

"You said I can go." Miroke said and smiled at Kurama.

"No you can't." Kurama said.

"But you just said I could." Miroke whined.

"I was half asleep I didn't even know what the question was until I finally woke up." Kurama said defensively. 

"So you said I could go and I am going!" Miroke said.

"No you're not!" Kurama said trying to protect her.

"Yes I am!" Miroke said wanting to stay by his side at all times.

"No!" he said.

"Yes!" she said.

"No!" he said.

"Yes!" she said.

"No!" he said. 

"No!" Miroke said doing the same thing that she had heard Himeko do.

"Yes!" Kurama said making the same mistake Hiei had made.

"I win! I go! You said yes!" Miroke said triumphantly.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Kurama whined.

"It is fair. And I won so I go!" Miroke said smiling at him.

"Oh for heavens sake! Fine you won!" Kurama said sighing. 

"Oh well don't look like there's a funeral tomorrow about it." Miroke said.

"I'm not. it's just I don't want you to go. I can't protect you." Kurama whined.

"Kurama darling I'm a demon too. I can protect my self. For pity's sake you have humans going along with you." Miroke said getting upset.

"Not because I chose them." Kurama complained.

"May be I shouldn't even be here…" Miroke said then got up.

"Miroke…wait lay back down. I love you. I don't love Kuwabara. So I don't care if he gets killed or hurt I do care if it's you. I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't stand to lose you. And what of the children?" Kurama said and pulled Miroke back onto the bed.

"Our child will be fine." Miroke said.

"Oh Miroke. You can come but what about Rose? She's too young to see this tournament." Kurama said.

"She'll have to see it one day. There is Matzu. Himeko is leaving Hayashi and Kietia with him I think." Miroke said.

"All right fine you can go!" Kurama said in defeat.

"Thanks baby." Miroke said then kissed Kurama lightly on the lips.

"I love you Miroke. Nothing had better happen to you at the tournament." Kurama said.

"Nor you got it!" Miroke said. Then smiled at him playfully.

****

Over At Yusuke's House.

"Yusuke why can't I go. I want to go! And I bet Himeko and Miroke are going." Botan whined as she sat on the couch next to Yusuke watching a movie.

"I don't want you hurt. When this is all over we will get married. I can't marry you if you're dead." Yusuke said then looked into her sad eyes.

"Yusuke I'm going where you like it or not. I'd rather have your OK! But I'll go with out it!" Botan said sternly.

"Oh Botan…fine you can go." Yusuke said then sighed.

"Thanks Yusuke!" Botan said happily.

He don't know I wouldn't have gone with out his OK! But that's beside the point I'm not going to tell him that. Botan thought. 

"But I want you to stay with Himeko and Miroke at all times, unless you're with me. Promise me that." Yusuke said as he looked her in the yes lovingly.

"I promise Yusuke I'll stay with Himeko and Miroke." Botan said then smiled at him.

"Good I guess I can relax a little then." Yusuke said.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Botan asked.

"Botan you're pretty useful in a fight because of all the equipment and information you give up but for actual fighting you'd better stay with some one." Yusuke said then shrugged.

"Oh that's nice to say to your fiancee" Botan said then crossed her arms.

"Botan come on I was just telling the truth. And I did give you a compliment." Yusuke whined.

"Yeah right." Botan said.

"Oh Botan I'm sorry." Yusuke whined then hugged her and kissed her.

"Apology accepted now." Botan said then smiled at him.

"Are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. We need to get some sleep so that you're rested for the tournament tomorrow." Botan said then got up and walked up the stairs.

"Hey wait up!" Yusuke said then followed her up the stairs and into his room_. (Yes they sleep in the same room but nothing happens. Like Hiei and Himeko and Kurama and Miroke did.) _

****

The Next Day!

Botan, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Genkai _(Short masked fighter!), _Yukina, Himeko and Miroke were all on their way to the tournament. 

"Hiei you be very careful got it!" Himeko said as they all stood waiting for the boat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you've all ready told me that over a hundred times this morning not including last night." Hiei said then smiled at Himeko.

"Yeah will I just want it to sink into your head." Himeko said and smiled at him.

"Bite me." Hiei said then Himeko walked over and bit his neck.

"Hey what the heck was that for." Hiei whined.

"Don't tell me to bite you cause I'll do it! You should know that by now." Himeko said then smiled devilishly at him. 

"Some times I really wonder about you Himeko." Hiei said.

"Oh shut up!" Himeko said then put her arm on top of Hiei's head. 

"Get off my head Himeko." Hiei whined which made Himeko and the others laugh.

"Sorry Hiei." Himeko said then looked down at him and smiled as she removed her arm from his head.

"Yeah sure you are I fill short enough!" Hiei said in a whining tone.

"You're not that much shorter Hiei." Himeko said trying not to crack up laughing.

"Your mean to me Himeko." Hiei said.

"Didn't we have this conversation last night?" Himeko asked.

"Yes and I liked the out come of that conversation." Hiei said smiling playfully again. And Himeko just shook her head and smiled.

"I thought you might but Hiei love we have some thing more important to think about." Himeko said.

"Your right sorry Himeko." Hiei said then saw a ship come into the harbor.

"All right Yusuke you be careful on this ship all right." Botan said smiling at him.

"I will. I promise." Yusuke said then picked up his bag.

"You be careful Kurama you now how things operate on this ship. I'll meat you at the hotel on the island." Miroke said then kissed Kurama. 

"I know and I will be there to meat you at the hotel tonight." Kurama said.

"Hiei I'm not going to tell you to be careful because I know you will be. So I'll see you there." Himeko said.

"I'll all so be there so get there safely dear brother." Yukina said.

"I will. I'll meet both of you there safely." Hiei said then started towards the ship after hugging both Yukina and Himeko and kissed Himeko. The other four followed him while the women followed Himeko to the guest ship. 

****

***********************************

**__**

Authors Note: Well what do you think about this chapter. I'm on Spring break so I should be able to write a lot on my fics. Hopefully. So please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	26. The Tournament Begins Mistake fixed!

**__**

Apology: OK! I'M SOOO SORRY ABOUT PUTTING THE WRONG CHAPTER UP THE OTHER DAY!!! THIS ONE IS THE RIGHT CHAPTER THANKS TO Silver Inu Youkai. She told me I had screwed up. I'm sooo sorry you guys. Most embarrassing thing I've ever done. 

**__**

Rant: Just to set the damn record straight! Hiei is a half-fire and half-ice demon OK! Yukina is a full ice Apparition! Still with me here OK good. Well Hiei's mother was and Ice apparition named Hina! So since Yukina and Hiei are brother and sister the mother is the same the father is different because the father is a fire demon. OK PEOPLE! Sorry just had let out some frustration here.

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 26

The Tournament Begins

By: Yaiko Youkai

The Urameshi team has won the preliminaries and are on their way to the island that the dark tournament is to be held on. Himeko, Miroke, Yukina, and Botan have been there for a couple of hours waiting on the guys.

"Himeko why is it taking so long for them to get here." Yukina asked worriedly. 

"I don't know Yukina but Hiei is still alive I can say that much." Himeko said as she watched the harbor. She saw many ships come in but none of them had the others on them.

There are two ships missing. Hiei's got to be on one of them. Himeko thought worried about Hiei and the others.

"If they don't make it here we're dead too ya know." Botan said.

"Shut up!" Every one said at the same time.

"Let's not think about things like that Botan. What happened to the happy go luck and optimistic Botan." Himeko said and looked over to Botan.

"I got in gagged!" Botan said defensively.

"So I have a mate. Miroke has a mate. Yukina has her brother and none of us are talking like that." Himeko said.

"Sorry. I'm just worried." Botan said.

"We know you are Botan but we're worried to and you're not helping with your negativity." Miroke said.

"Sorry I won't do it again." Botan said.

"You're right you won't cause if you do I'm going to lock you in that closet over there." Himeko said then pointed to the other side of the room still watching the harbor.

"Dang you guys are mean." Botan said.

"Well that's what happens when you become a mate to some one. You have to keep them and the children in line." Himeko said and every one started laughing.

"Hey there is another ship!" Miroke said and pointed at the harbor.

"That's not their ship though." Himeko said.

"They all look the same to me!" Yukina said.

"No Himeko's right that's not their ship." Miroke said.

"How can you tell." Botan asked.

"Because that's not Kuwabara standing there like an idiot." Himeko said.

"Is that the only way you know it's not their ship?" Yukina asked.

"No. We don't scenes Hiei or Kurama." Miroke said then looked at Botan.

"They could be dead you know." Botan said.

"That's it. Botan into the closet you go." Himeko said then grabbed her arm and took her over to the closet and opened the door and put Botan inside then closed the door.

"Even if they were dead we'd still be able to sense them!" Miroke said.

"You weren't kidding Himeko you actually put her in the closet." Yukina said.

"Yeah. She may be Yusuke's fiancee but damn that don't give her the right to be negative all the time about the Urameshi team." Himeko said then walked back over to the window and started watching again.

****

On The Ship!

"Hiei you and I are really going to hear it if we don't get to that island quickly." Kurama said.

"Yeah I fear for my life though." Hiei said then laughed a little.

"Yeah I'm glade I don't have to worry about it." Kurama said.

"Yeah you do. I even have to worry about it." Yusuke said walking up behind the two.

"Are we all most there yet?" Hiei asked.

"Good question. Hey Kuwabara go ask the captain when we'll be arriving." Yusuke said.

"Why me?" Kuwabara whined.

"You've got to be useful some how." Hiei said.

"Shut up shorty." Kuwabara said.

"Do as you're told Kuwabara before we turn on you. My mate or Hiei's mate would be better then you as a member of this team." Kurama said.

"Fine I'll go ask." Kuwabara said.

"Is there any one who likes that poor boy?" Genkai asked.

"No!" the other three said.

God I fill sorry for that poor boy. Genkai thought.

****

Back At The Island!

"Hey there's another Ship." Yukina said and looked at Himeko and Miroke who where shaking their heads.

"Nope." Himeko said and sighed. 

"Himeko can you let me out of here now?" Botan asked.

"Can you keep your negative comments to your self?" Himeko asked.

"Yes." Botan said.

"Fine we'll let you out. Who want's to do the honors?" Himeko asked.

"I'll do it." Yukina said then walked over to the closet and opened it.

"Thanks Yukina!" Botan said and smiled at her.

"Your welcome." Yukina said then walked back over to the window.

"Hey how many ships haven't came in yet?" Botan asked.

"One!" Himeko said.

"So they'll be here in a few moments right." Botan said.

"Yeah if we're lucky. If we're not they won't be here until tomorrow." Himeko said. Then sensed something.

"What's wrong Himeko?" Yukina asked.

"Their here!" Himeko said then ran out of the room with Miroke right behind her. Then Yukina and Botan saw a ship come into the harbor and followed after Himeko and Miroke.

****

When The Ship Arrived In The Harbor!

"Kurama!" Miroke yelled and ran over to him.

"Hiei!" Himeko yelled and ran over to him.

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled then ran up to him and hugged him.

"Botan don't do that!" Himeko said.

"Why?" Botan asked.

"You don't know very much about these tournaments do you?" Miroke said.

"Not really. Not as much as demons do why?" Botan asked.

"This is the demon tournament that revolves around dirty tricks and threats against loved ones." Himeko said.

"Oh sorry Yusuke." Botan said.

"Being Koenmas assistant you should know that Botan." Kurama said.

"Yes I should and I'm going to have a nice little talk to that kid." Botan said.

"Don't you think you two just put yourselves in danger." Hiei asked.

"You almost got your self in danger." Himeko warned.

"What did I tell you?" Hiei said and looked over to Kurama. And all he did was laugh and shake his head.

"I think we had better go up to our rooms." The little masked fighter said.

****

When They Were All In Their Rooms!

"Hey Himeko why can't we even stay in their room for a few minutes?" Botan asked.

"Botan because of the tournament." Miroke said.

"Yeah what she said." Himeko said as she ate a sandwich.

"Oh OK!" Botan said. Then Himeko shot a glance at the door then got up.

"What's wrong Himeko?" Botan asked.

"Botan get behind me." Miroke said standing up as well. Then a demon came him.

"Yukina get behind me." Himeko said keeping her eye's on the demon.

"Oh don't worry lady's I'm from the Ricuyokai team. Don't expect any threats on your lives from us." The demon said.

"Yeah well we don't trust any of the demons here except four!" Himeko said keeping a very close eye on him.

"Well your mates will be facing our team tomorrow morning. Hope they don't die." The demon said then laughed.

"They won't you will." Miroke said making the demon stop laughing.

"I won't die. That's for sure." The demon said very sturnly then left.

"Well they sure as heck aren't going to die." Yukina said.

"Jerk!" Botan said.

"Yeah. Miroke stay here. I'm going to go tell Hiei and the others!" Himeko said.

"Wouldn't it be safer if all of us go." Miroke said.

"No all four of us would be to conspicuous. I'll be back in a minute. So lock the door and don't open it. It'll take them longer to get in." Himeko said then stuck her head out of the door and looked around for that demon who had just walked in.

Good he's gone. Himeko thought then left the room shutting the door behind her.

****

At The Guy's Room!

Himeko arrived at the guy's room about two minutes later. And knocked on the door.

"Hey you guy's open up." Himeko whispered and the door opened. Himeko ducked into the room.

"Hey I thought you said to keep every one separated." Kurama said.

"Well that didn't work." Himeko said.

"What do you mean where is Botan?" Yusuke asked concerned. 

"She's fine Yusuke. And so is Miroke. I just thought it would be too conspicuous to have all four of us coming down here." Himeko said and Yusuke and Kurama both let out a sigh of relief.

"And you and Yukina?" Hiei asked grabbing her arms and looking at them.

"Hiei I'm fine we're both fine. I just came down here to tell you guy's to be. careful. That the tournament has already started." Himeko said And smiled at Hiei.

"All right but maybe you three should move your stuff down her tomorrow or better yet right now." Hiei said.

"Hiei we're fine." Himeko said.

"Yeah for now. I want you in here with us and by our sides at tournament floor." Hiei said.

"I'm not fighting." Himeko said.

"So you won't be in the ring just beside it." Hiei said.

"All right. Fine have it your way. But I won't leave Miroke, Yukina and Botan in that room by themselves." Himeko said and started for the door. 

"Hey Kurama lets go." Hiei said and started after Himeko.

"OK! Why?" Himeko asked.

"It'll be quicker if we go." Hiei said and smiled at her.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. And again I'm truly sorry.


	27. Team Rokuyukai

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke & the Alliance

Chapter 27

Team Rokuyukai 

By: Yaiko Youkai

Himeko, Miroke, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru have all moved there stuff down to the guy's room and of course Hiei and Kurama helped them move every thing. Every one went to bed kind of early so they would be well rested for Team Rokuyukai the next morning. And of course Himeko slept with Hiei, Miroke with Kurama, and Botan with Yusuke. Shizuru, Yukina, the masked fighter, and Kuwabara were just on there own.

"OK! All you pain enthusiast. Lets just see how painful this first match can be. Team Rokuyukai vs Team Urameshi in the first match. Team captains if you would please join me in the center of the ring. We'll make the tournament round rules." Koto, the fox announcer, said.

"Be careful Hiei." Himeko said and smiled at him.

"You know me." Hiei said and smiled back to her.

"Yeah that's why we are telling you to be careful dear older brother." Yukina said and smiled at him.

"You're mean Yukina." Hiei said and smiled back.

"You be careful too Kurama." Miroke said and hugged him.

"Of course what else would I do?" Kurama said and hugged her back.

"Yusuke…you know…be careful!" Botan said, and gave him thumbs up.

"All ways." Yusuke said, giving Botan thumbs up back.

"Are you people done yet?" Zeru, the apparent team leader of Team Rokuyukai, asked.

"Yeah we're through." Yusuke said.

"Good I don't care how we play this." Zeru said.

"Man to man Urameshi!" Kuwabara said.

"Fine what ever! One on one." Yusuke said.

"It looks like we're looking at one on one people. Not other limitations have been set. Let's have the first fighters in the center please." Koto said.

"I'm going first you guys." Kuwabara said.

"What ever! It's your death wish." Hiei said as he stood beside Himeko.

"Oh great I get the big idiot!" Rinku, the little kid, said kind of up set.

"Yeah well you wanted to go first." Zeru said.

"But I wanted one of the demons not this weak excuse for a human." Rinku whined.

"Shut up you cocky little kid lets go!" Kuwabara said pointing at Rinku.

"He is a big idiot." Zeru said.

"Yeah he's ugly too." Rinku said and laughed.

"Agreed." Himeko whispered.

"Hey who's side are you on Himeko?!" Kuwabara yelled at her.

"Why Hiei's side of course." Himeko said.

"Then show me a little respect here." Kuwabara yelled.

"Are you kidding. I can't help it if the kids right." Himeko said.

"Why you…" Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara…" Hiei said warningly. 

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'd suggest you'd watch your opponent." Kurama said.

"Yeah cause it's going to hurt." Miroke said and pointed behind Kuwabara to Rinku coming up behind him to attack.

"Yeah right…" Kuwabara said just before he flew past the others into the stadium wall.

"See!" Himeko said sarcastically.

"What did you say Himeko?" Kuwabara asked getting right in her face.

"I said get out of my face or eat a fucking fire ball!" Himeko said holding a ball of fire in her right hand. (She is a fire demon. Just to remind you.) 

"You wouldn't!" Kuwabara said.

"I will!" Himeko said.

"Hiei you two make a perfect couple. Heck you two scare me some times." Kurama said.

"That's not hard Kurama darling." Miroke said.

"Of course not for you. We live in the same room together most of the time." Kurama said.

"Hello too much info here." Rinku said from the ring.

"5…6…7…8…" Koto said.

"Get your ass back in there." Himeko said, then shoved Kuwabara back into the ring with Rinku.

"Sorry kid." Miroke said.

"For what the info or the idiot?" Rinku asked.

"Both I guess." Miroke said and laughed a little.

"Just in the nick of time Kuwabara gets back into the ring. What a perfect time for some severe pain." Koto yelled.

"Well playing around won't work with you so I'll just have to step it up with my Serpent Yo yo's" Rinku said and got several yo yo's out of a bag he had over his shoulder.

"He's not going to last much longer. You fill Rinku's power increasing." Miroke said.

"Yes. It seams his power increases when he channels his spirit energy through some thing. Especially the Serpent Yo-yo's." Himeko said.

"I'll let all of you guess what will happen when that human crashes down on the cement of the ring from that high up." Koto said and giggled.

"Some one get me down!!!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Too bad there isn't a cat around." Yusuke said.

"Oh man I thought you brought one!" Himeko said sarcastically.

"Nope forgot it at home." Yusuke said.

"Too bad we might have been able to use it." Miroke said.

"Boy give up!" the masked fighter yelled up to a dangling Kuwabara. Then he started to come down.

"I give kid. I give up!!!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Oh man!" Rinku said.

"Kuwabara has forfeited the match. Rinku wins for the Rokuyukai team." Koto said.

"Big idiot." Rinku said dropping Kuwabara out side of the ring.

"Next fighters meet in the center please." Koto said.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Zeru said and jumped into the ring.

"I've got him!" Hiei said also jumping into the ring. 

"Go for it Hiei!" Himeko said.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: hey there will Hiei win like in the show or will he lose to the infamous Zeru of the Team Rokuyukai? That's only one question I can come up with. Please review and tell me what you think.


	28. Himeko vs Hiei & Yusuke vs Chuu

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke & the Alliance

Chapter 28

Himeko vs Hiei & Yusuke vs Chuu!

By: Yaiko Youkai

Hiei is now in the ring with Zeru the apparent leader of the Rokuyukai team.

"Your death shall be slow and agonizing I guaranty it Hiei." Zeru said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've hear all this before. I'll make your death quick and easy." Hiei said with a smirk on his face.

"I've never lost a match." Zeru said.

"There is all ways a first time!" Hiei said still smirking at Zeru.

"This will be easy for me." Zeru mused.

"Believe what ever makes you happy." Hiei said.

I don't thin he knows about Youko Kurama. Himeko thought.

"Hey Kurama does Hiei know about your other half?" Himeko whispered.

"I doubt it." Kurama said.

"Well keep it in cheek here. Don't want him going on a killing spree like last time before you became Shuichi Minamino or Kurama." Himeko said very worried.

"Himeko that was 16 years ago. I've not yet recovered." Kurama said.

"I don't know. I think you've recovered more then you know." Himeko said.

"What is going on?" Miroke asked.

"Nothing." Himeko said turning back to Hiei's fight.

"Kurama what was that about?" Miroke asked.

"Some thing in my past I don't like discussing." Kurama said as he kept his eyes on the fight.

"Hiei's losing." Kuwabara said.

"Are you blind or some thing. No he's not. Zeru is already dead." Himeko said and smirked as Hiei took off his headband.

"You're a worthy opponent but good bye." Hiei said in a cocky tone.

"What the… You're supposed to be dead…" Zeru said stunned.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei said as a giant Dragon came from his hand and killed Zeru.

"The crowed can only look on in horror at the awesome technic just used By Hiei. Dragon of the Darkness Flame all demons a like avoid ever hearing your opponent ever saying that one." Koto said and kind of laughed stupidly.

"No offense Kurama but dumb fox!" Himeko said.

"None taken I agree with you." Kurama said.

"Oh man I'm out of here I don't want Hiei to turn that attack on me." Roto and Bakken said as they both ran out of the stadium.

"OK! Foxy isn't it right if one of our members dies beside in the ring we can bring in our alternate fighter?" a new and mysterious fighter said.

"Why yes of course." Koto said.

"Good then I'll take them on." The new fighter said.

"This is Chuu and he is our alternate you can check if you like!" Rinku said.

"He is listed so get into the ring Chuu. Fighter for the Urameshi team lets go." Koto said.

"I'm the real team leader of the Rokuyukai team. So lets go Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi. " Chuu said.

"I'm coming this should prove interesting!" Yusuke said.

"This match decides every thing folks. The winner of this fight goes on to the next round. Let the match begin!!" Koto said.

"Kill Yusuke. Kill Yusuke. Kill Yusuke." The crowd started chanting.

"Damn crazy lunatics. They actually think that guy can kill Yusuke Urameshi. A five-demon alliance couldn't kill him when he was new at it. And they think this demon has a better chance then we did." Himeko said angrily.

"Calm down Himeko." Hiei said.

"I agree with Himeko. Damn dumb ass demons. Man they give us a bad rap." Miroke said.

"That's exactly what they say about us Miroke." Kurama said

Kurama's acting weird…Youko may be…no I'm just imagining things. Himeko thought as she watched Kurama out of the corner of her eye.

"Himeko what is wrong with you?" Hiei asked noticing she was worried about some thing.

"Nothing…never mind." Himeko said and smiled at Hiei.

"All right." Hiei said then moved his arm a little then winced in pain.

"Hiei what's wrong?" Himeko asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing forget about it." Hiei said and looked down at his right arm and Himeko followed his gaze.

"Hiei tell me what is wrong with you arm?" Himeko asked.

"Nothing Himeko forget about it." Hiei said.

"I will not Hiei now tell me." Himeko said.

"Now you wonder why I didn't want you to come." Hiei said out of frustration.

"Fine I'll leave." Himeko said and started for the exit and back to the hotel. 

"Wait Himeko aren't you going to watch Yusuke?" Botan asked and Himeko stopped.

"Yeah sure I watch for you." Himeko said and smiled at Botan.

"Hiei that wasn't very nice she's only worried about you." Yukina said.

"I don't need advice from my **younger** sister." Hiei said angrily emphasizing the word younger.

"Fine lose you mate I don't care." Yukina said and walked over to Miroke and Kurama.

Why won't they leave me alone? Wait I asked Himeko a question then she asked me one and I got mad. Idiot… Hiei thought and mentally slapped himself.

Well Hiei already regrets that little incident. Kurama thought then walked over to Hiei.

"Hiei why don't you go apologize to her?" Kurama asked.

"No way. She can apologize to me." Hiei said.

"Yeah like that will happen." Himeko said then turned her head away from Hiei.

"She was only worried about you Hiei. Along with Yukina." Kurama said.

"Yeah they were worried and pains in my ass." Hiei said trying to act tough.

"Oh I'll show you a pain in your ass." Himeko said and started towards Hiei.

"No Himeko he's hurt enough." Miroke said and grabbed Himeko to make her stop.

"It seems that the Urameshi team is coming apart at the seams." Koto said forgetting about the fight in the ring completely.

"Let me go. I'm going to show him what a pain in his ass is!" Himeko yelled.

"Oh man Hiei's made her mad again." Yusuke said and shrugged. Then walked to the edge of the ring and jumped down.

"All right what the hell is going on?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Ask him!" Himeko said.

"Ask her!" Hiei said at the same time as Himeko.

"What the hell is you fucking problem Hiei!" Himeko yelled.

"I don't have the damn problem you do!" Hiei yelled back.

"You're the one that called me a pain in the ass. Along with Yukina my I add." Himeko said.

"You can't add it!" Hiei said.

"I added it any damn way!" Himeko yelled.

"HAY!!! Shut up! Save it till we get back to our room! I'm trying to have a match here." Yusuke said.

"Sorry Yusuke." Himeko said.

"And what about me?" Hiei asked.

"I can show you a nice place to put your sword!" Himeko said then turned away from Hiei and walked back over to Botan.

"I can show you a nice place to put your fire balls too!" Hiei said back.

"ENOUGH!! You two shut up!" Yusuke said.

"5…6…7…" Koto said.

"Oh shit!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped back into the ring.

"The same way his team mate Kuwabara did Yusuke just barley gets back into the ring in time." Koto said.

****

After A Several Minutes!

"I'm tired of this game!" Yusuke yelled and hit Chuu as hard as he could across the face knocking him out.

"And the winner of the first match is Team Urameshi by knock out." Koto said.

"Those demons don't deserve to live!" One demon yelled and came out of the stands after Chuu and Rinku.

"Oh no you don't you got a problem take it up with me!" Himeko said appearing in front of Chuu and Rinku.

"You're a crazy one." Chuu said when he looked up to see her protecting them from a demon.

"Now I'd suggest you go sit back down unless you want to stay down permanently!" Himeko said in a very threatening tone.

"I dare you to hit me bitch!" The demon said.

"Don't temp me. I will." Himeko said giving the demon the coldest stare he had ever got in his life.

"Get out of my way!" The demon said and attempted to get past Himeko.

"Moron." Was all Himeko said when she killed the demon with a Fire-Ball.

"Thanks I think." Chuu said.

"Thanks will work." Himeko said helping Chuu to his feet.

She's insane. Hiei thought.

"We're indebted to you." Chuu said.

"Na!" Himeko said dismissive and started back over to the Urameshi team when Chuu hollered at her.

"Yes?" Himeko asked as she turned around.

"Seriously we are indebted to you. If you ever need any thing just look us up." Chuu said.

"I may just do that Chuu!" Himeko said and smiled as she waved to them then turned and jumped off of the ring. She started back to the Hotel with Yukina, Kurama, Miroke, Botan, and Yusuke right behind her. Hiei was in the very back watching the ground as he walked. 

****

Later That Night!

Oh when is Himeko going to come to bed? Hiei thought as he laid in bed waiting for her.

"Aren't you going to bed Himeko?" Hiei heard Yukina ask.

"Not in there. He's mad at me and I'm mad at him." Himeko said.

"Well I hope you have a nice sleep. I'm going to bed." Yukina said.

"All right I'll see you in the morning Yukina." Himeko said. And watched Yukina shut the door to her room then turned to the door to her room.

"Huph!" Himeko said and laid down on the couch.

"Himeko…" Hiei said sticking his head out of the door.

"What?" Himeko asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Hiei asked as he held the door open.

"I'm listening!" Himeko said not looking at him.

"Can you come in here?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah sure." Himeko said and walked into their room then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Himeko I'm sorry. I just didn't want to say that in front of all those demons." Hiei said.

"Oh so me ignoring you all day makes you think you did wrong." Himeko said.

"No I'd realized I had done wrong at the arena but didn't say any thing. I was putting on an act. I'm sorry." Hiei said.

"Well I'm sorry too Hiei. But do tell me what's wrong." Himeko said in a worried tone.

"It's my arm. I can't use it for a while until it heals." Hiei said.

"Because of your little technic?" Himeko asked.

"Yes. That Dragon of the Darkness Flame has seriously injured my arm." Hiei said.

"Hey can't Yukina heal that?" Himeko asked.

"Yeah I guess but she's all ready gone to bed. And I've made her mad at me too." Hiei said and looked at the floor.

"Come on Hiei lets go to bed. We'll talk to Yukina in the morning." Himeko said and smiled at him.

"Yes I'm tired." Hiei said, and laid down beside Himeko. She put her head on his chest then looked up to his face.

"Let's not get into any more fights like that again." Himeko said.

"Agreed." Hiei said then stroked her head and she fell asleep. A few minutes later he fell asleep too.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

__

Authors Note: Hey there waz up? Nothing here just finished this and thought I'd put it up for you. ^_^ so please review and tell me what you think. 


	29. Heart Broken Father

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke & the Alliance

Chapter 29

Heart Broken Father

By: Yaiko Youkai

May 13, 2003

"Hey Yukina. Hiei has some thing to say to you." Himeko said when Yukina woke up and came into the living room.

"Right now?" Hiei complained. 

"Yes!" Himeko said.

"What is it **older** brother?" Yukina asked emphasizing older as he had younger the day before.

"Yukina I'm sorry." Hiei whispered.

"Speak up Hiei she can't hear you." Himeko said.

"I'm sorry Yukina. I should have kept my mouth shut yesterday." Hiei said as he looked at the floor.

"Forgiven." Yukina said happily as she smiled at him.

"Yukina can you heal his arm too." Himeko asked.

"I should be able too. But he actually has to sit still for about 10 minutes." Yukina said and giggled a little.

"Hey I can sit still for that long." Hiei said defensively.

"Yeah sure short stuff." Kuwabara said sarcastically.

"How in hell would you know shut up you big goon." Himeko said giving him a very dirty look.

"Well sit down and don't move Hiei." Yukina said and smiled at him.

"Don't worry he'll sit still one way or another." Himeko said and smirked at Hiei.

"This so isn't fair. I'm the only one here that gets double teamed." Hiei whined as he sat down in front of Yukina.

"Not true Hiei. Himeko and Miroke both double team me." Kurama said.

"Hell every one teams up on my ass." Kuwabara said.

"And it took you this long to figure that one out. You are an idiot." Hiei said.

"See. Even short stuff bugs me." Kuwabara said then found himself on the floor.

"Haven't I told you not to call him short stuff before?!" Himeko said angrily.

"No…" Kuwabara barely got out.

"Oops…well you know now moron." Himeko said and walked back over to Hiei and Yukina.

****

Ten Minutes Later!

"Thanks Yukina." Hiei said.

"Your welcome." Yukina said in her usual happy cheery voice.

"Hey any one home?" a familiar mans voice said.

"Oh no it can't be. DAD!!!" Himeko yelled when she opened the door.

"What? It wasn't safe at the house. Too many demons started sniffing around. One almost got Hayashi yesterday." Matzu said. 

"Hayashi are you all right baby?" Himeko asked as she picked little Hayashi up and Hiei ran over to her and the children.

"Is he all right Himeko?" Hiei asked in a worried tone.

"He seems to be fine. Hayashi do you hurt any where baby?" Himeko asked.

"No mom I'm fine would you please stop calling me baby!" Hayashi begged.

"You'll always' be my baby no mater how old you are so get used to it." Himeko said then tapped him on the nose.

"And what about my little Kietia?" Himeko said putting Hayashi down.

"Mommy I'm fine." Kietia said and ran up and hugged Himeko.

"Rose hi baby girl." Miroke said and smiled at the child.

"There is my girl." Kurama said.

"Mommy, DADDY!" Rose said happily hugging both then grabbing a hold of Kurama's leg.

"Don't I get a hug Kietia?" Hiei asked.

"You abandon me." Kietia said and turned away from Hiei. Then he reached out to touch her shoulder but when he did she walked away from him.

"Oh Kietia. I didn't abandon you I promise I'm right here." Hiei said.

"Yeah you were there just before you took off last time too." Kietia said angrily.

"Kietia he was training darling." Himeko said.

"Yeah his training was worth more then me." Kietia said and started to cry. Hiei looked around to Kurama to see what he should do. And all Kurama did was nod towards Kietia.

"Kietia baby I'm right here. and I'm not going any where. I'll always be by your side." Hiei said and tried to touch Kietia again.

"Yeah until you want to train again!" Kietia yelled then ran towards a small room and ran in it. The room she had ran it to just so happened to be a bathroom.

"Kietia. Come back here." Hiei said then started after her.

"Go away and leave me alone!!" Kietia yelled through the door. And Hiei just looked back to Himeko. He looked so heart broken. His little girl hated him now because of the damn tournament.

"Hiei…" Himeko said sadly.

"I'll be in our room Himeko." Hiei said sadly and walked past her and into their room.

"Ah hell I don't know which one to go to. One is angry and the other is heart broken." Himeko said looking between the bathroom and the bedroom.

"I'll go talk to Hiei." Yukina said and Himeko nodded and went towards the bathroom.

"Kietia come out darling." Himeko said.

"Is he out there?" Kietia asked.

"No." Himeko said.

"Hiei let me in." Yukina said as she softly knocked on the door.

"Go away." Hiei said in a muffled voice.

"What is he trying to do smother himself to death?" Yusuke asked.

"That's what is sounds like." Matzu said.

"Oh man Kietia has broke his heart. I've got to talk to him before he tries to kill himself." Himeko said and started for the bedroom.

"Mommy wait. I should talk to daddy." Kietia said.

"Yeah you're the one who hurt him. You're his favorite and that's how you treat daddy. You little twit." Hayashi said angrily. 

"Hayashi that's enough!" Himeko said angrily.

"Well she is the one that hurt him." Hayashi said.

"That's not what I'm mad about if I ever hear you call your sister that or any other name besides sister, Kietia or some thing she says is all right I will slap your damn mouth." Himeko said angrily.

"Yes ma'am." Hayashi said.

"That's my baby girl." Matzu said.

"Your only girl." Himeko said then looked over to a sad looking Kietia, "Kietia baby do you want to speak to daddy?" Himeko asked kind of kneeling down in front of the child.

"Yes." Kietia said.

"All right lets go." Himeko said and started for the door to the bedroom.

"Mommy I want to talk to Daddy alone." Kietia said

"Why of course darling let me just open the door for you." Himeko said then opened the door for Kietia to go into her and Hiei's bedroom. Hiei was laying on the bed face down. Kietia didn't even say any thing she just got up on the bed and laid down beside Hiei.

"Daddy?" Kietia asked sadly.

"What?" Hiei asked not realizing it was Kietia.

"Daddy can I talk to you?" Kietia asked.

"Kietia?!" Hiei said stunned realizing who was in the room talking to him as he looked over to the young child.

"Daddy are you mad at me?" Kietia asked.

"Why of course not baby doll." Hiei said.

"But you're sad because of me." Kietia said.

"Well kind of yeah. You hate me…" Hiei said and looked back down at the bed.

"No I don't I love you daddy." Kietia said.

"Then why didn't you want me any where near you a minute ago?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know." Kietia said.

"Are you mad at me?" Hiei asked.

"Kind of yeah. You just up and left one day. How do I know that you won't do that and never come back. You put Momma through hell. Raising both me and Hayashi plus Rose, Miroke and grandpa." Kietia said. 

"That couldn't be helped. If I hadn't of trained you, your mother, your brother, and all our friends would have been Killed. I had no choice. It was only for two months. And I'll always come back when I leave. You, your brother and your mother are my live." Hiei said and smiled at the child.

"Really. You promise you'll always come back and you'll give us warnings before you just up and leave one day." Kietia said.

"Promise." Hiei said and kissed Kietia on the forehead, "Tell your mother to come in here. I need to talk to her for a moment. You go play with Hayashi and Rose. We'll be out in a minute." Hiei said.

"All right Daddy." Kietia said and got off the bed and ran out of the room. 

"Mommy, Daddy want's to talk to you." Kietia said running over to Rose who was like attached to Kruama's leg and wouldn't let go. Then Hayashi walked up to Kurama and looked up at him.

"You really need to have a boy. I'm the only boy out of three kids." Hayashi said kind of commandingly then Kurama and Miroke both turned kind of red at the child's comment.

****

In The Bedroom!

"Yes Hiei!" Himeko said as she walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Himeko did you lock the door?" Hiei asked.

"No why?" Himeko asked.

"Did you tell Kietia she had to come in here and apologize to me?" Hiei asked as he got up and locked the door.

"No. Hiei why are you locking the door?" Himeko asked.

"Then why did she come in here then instead of you?" Hiei asked as he sat down beside her.

"She wanted to talk to you alone. Why did you lock the door Hiei?" Himeko said.

"No reason." Hiei said and smirked at her.

"Yeah right." Himeko said, then Hiei laid her back on the bed.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Take it from there people. Any way please review and tell me what you think.

And No Hiei the characters are not going to change. Hi Kurama and Kieko. Don't ask people.


	30. Youko Kurama's Back!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke & the Alliance

Chapter 30

Youko Kurama's Back!

By: Yaiko Youkai

May 15, 2003

Team Urameshi breezed though every round pretty easily except with Team Masho, but they won and went on to the semi finals and are now battling team Uratogi. Hiei has beat Makintarou and Kuro Momotaro of Team Uratogi with some problems at the end. Now it's Kurama's turn to fight Ura Urishima.

"Go Kurama. Kick His ass!" Miroke Yelled. 

"You better win Kurama." Himeko said smiling at him.

"I intend to!" Kurama said back.

"Good!" Rose said.

"Way to go Daddy!!" Kietia said as she hugged Hiei along with Hayashi.

"Yeah Dad you won." Hayashi said.

"But remember winning isn't all ways every thing." Hiei said and looked at the two children right in front of him.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Kietia asked.

"Do you two know what he did in there?" Himeko asked walking over to Hiei's side.

"He won!" Hayashi said like Duh.

"I know he won. But what did he do to win?" Himeko asked.

"I don't know fought." Hayashi said.

"He killed to win. Any time you can avoid doing that avoid it." Himeko said.

"Daddy wouldn't kill just for him to live." Kietia said.

"No! I didn't. I did it for all of us. Your lives rest on how good I do in this tournament. If my team loses we all die. So I have to win at all coast. To protect you two, your mother, your grandfather, and our friends." Hiei said.

"But if you're protecting us Father, who is protecting you?" Hayashi asked.

"All our adult friends. I protect them they protect me. We're a team our lives depend on one another's abilities." Hiei said.

"What will happen after the tournament Daddy?" Kietia asked.

"I don't know Baby. I truly don't know." Hiei said.

"No demon dares to attack the Toguro brothers because they won the tournament. So shouldn't it be the same with us Hiei?" Himeko asked.

"I don't know love. The difference between them and us is obvious. We have Humans on our team. We have families to protect." Hiei said then sighed.

"What's wrong Daddy." Kietia asked.

"I can't believe I got us into this mess to begin with." Hiei said.

"You didn't you got drug in by those jerks that attacked us before you left. They just drug us in too." Matzu said placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"They should have stayed at home." Hiei said then sighed.

"They were in more danger then you can possibly imagine and you'll see why when we get home." Matzu said.

"Hay aren't you people going to watch Kurama fight?!" Miroke said hotly.

"We're watching." Himeko said and laughed a little.

"No you're not. you're talking to each other." Miroke said then Himeko looked up to see the ring full of violet smock.

"What the hell?!" Himeko said 

"See I told you, you hadn't been watching." Miroke said in a smug tone.

"Oh shut up and tell us what is going on Miroke." Himeko said walking over to Miroke with Hiei, Hayashi, Kietia, and Matzu right behind her.

"You have a train." Miroke mused. And Himeko looked back.

"Oh shut up… what is going on. What's all that smock?" Himeko asked.

"That came from the Idon Box any one that breathes it turns into a child. When they were weakest." Miroke said worried then turned back to the ring.

"Kurama! His Spirit Energy just…just vanished." Himeko said walking forward a bit.

"KURAMA!!" Miroke yelled into the ring. Then a blinding flash of light made every one turn their gazes away and a giant power replaced Kurama's power in the ring. The smock cleared and there stood a fox demon with long silver hair and golden eyes.

"He's back…" Himeko said and fell on her butt.

"Who's back?" Hiei asked.

"Where is Kurama?" Miroke asked.

Damn I can't stay mad at him for long…he is still so damn cute. Himeko thought as she stood back up.

"Himeko where is Kurama? Do you see him any where?" Miroke asked.

"Yeah…" Himeko said lazily.

"What?" Youko Kurama asked after he killed Ura Urishima.

"Where is my Daddy?" Rose yelled.

"Itsuke…" Youko said when he spotted Himeko.

"Youko!" Himeko said and nodded.

"Mommy who is that guy?" Hayashi asked as he wrapped his arms around her leg.

"Mom?" Youko asked a little confused.

"Yes! Hayashi and Kietia." Himeko said picking Hayashi up and walking over to Kietia and Hiei.

"You didn't wait on me…" Youko said sadly.

"You abandoned me. You left me for dead and you wanted me to wait for you. Ha!" Himeko said.

"I didn't abandon you, Itsuke." Youko said as he walked over and jumped off the edge of the ring.

"Yes you did. If Miroke, your mate by the way, hadn't found me after you botched up our last mission, by going on a firkin Killing spree. I'd be dead. I would have died sixteen years ago." Himeko said angrily as she put Hayashi down and walked in front of her family.

"I don't have a mate. And it wasn't me who botched it up." Youko said.

"Kurama does and so do you. And what are you doing blaming me for that screw up!" Himeko said.

"I didn't say that but I'm not the one who screwed up. And I don't have a mate." Youko said.

"Yes you do have a mate Shuichi. And you and I were the only ones there so it was either you or me who screwed up and it wasn't me damn it." Himeko said defensively.

"Who is Shuichi mother?" Rose asked.

"I don't know baby." Miroke said.

"KURAMA DUMMY!" Himeko yelled.

"Oh OK! Hey why do you know more about Kurama then I do?" Miroke asked.

"I've know him since before he was Kurama." Himeko said.

"What?!" Every one asked confused except Himeko and Youko.

"OK! People I'll explain it later!" Himeko said frustrated.

"Momma sure is cocky Daddy." Kietia said.

"Yeah…" Hiei said.

"Hiei!" Himeko said.

"What?" Hiei asked innocently.

"You are not innocent. Hell you have two kids with my demon as a matter of fact!" Youko said.

"Why don't you shut up fox!" Hiei yelled angrily starting towards Youko Kurama.

"Why don't you make me!" Youko said arrogantly.

"I will you fucking fox with bat ears." Hiei said and pulled out his Kitana. 

"Youko you need to turn back into Kurama before Hiei tries to kill you." Himeko said holding Hiei back.

"I can't!" Youko said.

"Can't or Won't?" Himeko asked.

"Both." Youko said and smirked at Miroke.

"Don't even think about it. You're not Kurama." Miroke said.

"She's like you Itsuke!" Youko said and smiled at Himeko.

"Himeko why does he call you Itsuke for?" Yukina asked.

"I've always called her that. At first she absolutely refused to tell me her name so I just picked a pretty name for her." Youko answered for her.

"Why wouldn't you tell him your name?" Miroke asked.

"Because I knew him as an Enemy of my father. They always competed with each other…Where is he any way?" Himeko asked looking around for Matzu.

"Matzu is over there." Hiei said and casually pointed behind Kuwabara to Matzu.

"Matzu the Fire Demon!" Youko said angrily.

"Yeah of course the fire demon." Himeko said like Duh.

"He's the one who set fire to every thing to get me and my team killed on the mission you say I botched up." Youko said angrily.

"He wouldn't try to kill me. Wait he actually succeeded one time. Dad…" Himeko said releasing Hiei and walking over to Matzu.

"I didn't Know you were on his team… or I wouldn't of attacked him that night." Matzu said.

"Yeah fucking right. You attacked me knowing I was still injured." Himeko said.

"Haven't we been through this. I didn't know you were hurt." Matzu said.

"You tried to Kill Youko damn it." Himeko yelled.

"Hey he tried to kill me before too." Hiei said.

"He's tried to kill every one. And succeeded on killing me." Himeko said.

"But you're standing right there." Youko said.

"Long story. Don't ask." Himeko said then walked away from her father.

"OK! Now you've succeeded on confusing me." Youko said.

"It's not hard." Himeko said then sighed.

"Feh" was all Youko said before her turned away from her.

"We'll talk about this in the hotel room all right every one." Himeko said.

"OK!" Every one said in agreement.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Bad spot hum… ^_^;;; Well I couldn't think of any thing else to write sorry. Please review and tell me what you think about it.

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I know I skipped a lot but I thought it was getting boring and thought I could have a lot of fun with Youko Kurama. Heheheheheheheh…


	31. Getting to Know Youko

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke & the Alliance

Chapter 31

Getting to Know Youko

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 1, 2003

The Urameshi team has won the Semi finals and Kurama has turned into Youko Kurama and is being very perverted up in the hotel room.

"Youko if you don't curve your tongue around my children and Rose I'm going to set fire to your frikin tail." Himeko said gabbing Youko's ear.

"Ouch my ear is attached you know." Youko whined.

"Well if you want to keep it watch your pervertedness around the children." Himeko said letting go of his ear. Then noticed that Botan and Yukina were reaching for his ears.

"I wouldn't do that." Himeko warned and grabbed their hands.

"Why you just did it?" Botan asked.

"I know him. you really don't want to touch his ears." Himeko said.

"But…" Botan whined.

"Botan go over to Yusuke. If you want to keep your hands, he killed the last person to grab his ears." Himeko said.

"But you're still standing there." Miroke said watching Youko's tail twitch very irritated at some thing.

"Youko chill out. All right every one he's a demon stop staring at him!" Himeko said letting Botan and Yukina go then every one started to eat the food in front of them looking away from Youko to their food.

"Itsuke who are all these people?" Youko asked still very confused.

"Well that's Hiei, my mate, Hayashi, our son, Kietia, our daughter, Botan Yusuke's wife, Yusuke of course, Puu, Yusuke's inner-self it's so cute don't you think." Himeko said and smiled as she poked Puu and in made and Puu noise.

"Yeah Itsuke but who are the rest?" Youko asked giving Himeko a weird look.

"Oh yeah sorry Uhm…oh that's Yukina, Hiei's sister, Miroke, your mate, Rose, your daughter, and that's Lord Koenma, you should know him. Leader of the spirit world." Himeko said pointing to each one.

"I can't believe Shuichi took a mate. 16 year old brat." Youko whined.

"Yeah well he fell in love. If you'd just talk to her you would most likely fall in love too. I know you're attracted to her because all your perverted remarks seemed headed for her." Himeko said and smirked. 

"How long have you known me?" Youko asked.

"Over 300 years why?" Himeko asked.

"You know me too well that's why." Youko said and walked over to Miroke and sat down next to her. And Himeko walked over and sat down next to Hiei.

"Well if he's over there at least the kid's can't hear him." Himeko said and looked back behind the couch to Rose, Kietia, and Hayashi setting while they played and ate their food.

"I heard that." Youko said.

"I wonder why!" Himeko said and motioned to the top of her head.

"Oh leave me alone." Youko said and turned back to Miroke and Himeko started to laugh a little then ate her food with the others who were now looking at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Himeko asked in a whinny tone.

"How do you know him?" Hiei asked a like he was jealous. 

"We were partners for a little over 300 years. Why?" Himeko said catching the Jealousness in his voice.

"So he knows more about you then I do!" Hiei said.

"Hiei he calls me Itsuke for crying out loud. My name is Himeko." Himeko said making him look at her.

"So." Hiei said.

"He doesn't know more then you. You know more then him." Himeko said and gestured towards the kids.

"Uhm…OK!" Hiei said turning red from Himeko's gesture. 

"Well you seemed not to believe me." Himeko said and smiled at him knowing she had embarrassed him.

"Well it's kind of hard to. Seeing as I've known you for what three years and he's known you a hundred times longer then me." Hiei said and looked at the floor.

"Hiei that means nothing. What I do and say to you is nothing like I do when I'm around him. I'm more wary of where his hands are." Himeko said and laughed as Youko turned and looked at her.

"You're mean Itsuke." Youko said.

"And you're perverted Youko." Himeko said and smiled.

"OK! You know more about him then me." Hiei said in a sad tone.

"Hiei I know a lot about him because I've known him for 300 years. But I can't predict what he's going to do all the time like I can with you, when you're not angry." Himeko said.

"Can you predict him?" Hiei asked.

"Sometimes! Course It's just knowledge! He's perverted so he'll eventually… See. He just said something perverted…Didn't you Youko?" Himeko said trying to hold back from laughing at Youko he had a nice hand print on his cheek and Miroke walked into her room and slammed the door.

"Aw…I'm not perverted Itsuke!" Youko said in a whinny tone.

"Yeah sure. If Kuronue was still with us he'd agree with me!" Himeko said and looked down at the floor.

"That don't count he always sided with you!" Youko whined.

"Because I was always right! You were out voted." Himeko said.

"Yeah all the frikin time! No matter what we were talking about." Youko said.

"Only if her hadn't went back for that damn pendent of his." Himeko said and got up and walked into the kitchen. Then Youko followed after her.

"Sorry Itsuke." Youko said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Youko let go of me please." Himeko said trying to move away from him.

"Sorry…" Youko said and released her. 

"It's OK! But I have a mate Youko and so do you. And you have upset yours." Himeko said.

"Himeko…" Hiei said walking into the kitchen then turned and left seeing how close Himeko and Youko were standing.

"Hiei…Hiei wait come back here." Himeko said walking after him but he just shut the bed room door in her face.

"Not just yours but mine to Youko." Himeko whispered then forced the bedroom door open.

"What did you do Youko?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing we were just talking." Youko said then looked over at Miroke's bedroom door and decided to go in. he walked over and opened the door and walked in.

"Well I guess we're baby sitting now!" Botan said and smiled at Yusuke.

"Yeah…" Yusuke said and leaned her back on the couch and kissed her.

"Ah you two. Go to your room." Yukina said making sure the kids weren't watching.

"OK!" Yusuke said as he got up and pulled Botan with him.

****

In Hiei & Himeko's Room!

"Hiei what is it going to take for you to believe me. Youko is only a friend." Himeko said in a whinny tone.

"If he's only a friend then why was he so close?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei…he's just a friend I'm your mate…" Himeko said.

"For how long though." Hiei asked.

"Until I die Hiei. That's the only way I'll be separated from you." Himeko said and Hiei looked at her.

"Are you sure you don't love him?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei… I love you. Not him he's a friend you are the love of my life. besides being groped in public isn't what I call romantic." Himeko said sitting down on the bed.

"What about in private?" Hiei asked leaning over to her and kissing her.

"Hold on to that thought." Himeko got up and walked over to the door and locked it.

"Oh you're getting kinky now." Hiei said and smiled playfully at her and laid her back on the bed and started kissing her.

****

Over In Miroke's Room!

"Youko what are you doing?" Miroke asked from the bathroom.

"I'm just sitting here with the door locked." Youko said in a suggestive playful tone.

"No Youko you're way to perverted. And besides you've probably sleep with a lot of other women." Miroke said.

"Now what makes you think that." Youko asked innocently.

"Because you are way to perverted to be a pure person." Miroke said coming out of the bathroom in her night cloths.

"The only person I've slept with is you. Because Shuichi slept with you." Youko said.

"Well it was Kurama and you're Youko so get out of my room." Miroke said and stood by the bed. 

"Aw but where am I going to sleep?" Youko whined. 

"I don't know and don't care there is a couch out in the living room." Miroke said pointing to the door.

"Aw Miroke please can't I just stay in here with you?" Youko asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine here there's the floor." Miroke said shoving Youko off the bed into the floor and threw a pillow and blanket at him.

"But the bed is more comfortable." Youko said peeping his head up over the bed.

"Shut up and lay down on the floor. Go to sleep." Miroke said and climbed into bed and covered up.

"Aw please Miroke…" Youko whined.

"Fine but touch me and I'll freeze your happy ass." Miroke said and closed her eyes. Then Youko got up happily and laid down beside Miroke he waited until she was asleep before cuddling up to her.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: I love getting reviews from Botan and I'm glad she reviews every chapter, but doesn't any one else like this story. Since I'm not getting very many reviews I'm going to stop this fic a little after the tournament unless I get a lot of reviews.


	32. The Finals Start!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke and the Alliance

Chapter 32

The Finals Start! 

By: Yaiko Youkai

July 6, 2003

The day of the Finals has arrived. Team Toguro vs. Team Urameshi.

"Yusuke where is Genkai?" Himeko asked.

"She's not coming? Our Replacement fighter has to fight today." Yusuke said.

"What?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"It doesn't matter all we need is Yusuke, Youko, and myself." Hiei said.

"Well see Hiei that's the problem. It is one on one matches and we have Kuwabara here." Botan said pointing to him.

"So who's the replacement fighter?" Miroke asked.

"I'm going to get killed for this. Himeko is our replacement fighter." Yusuke said then ducked behind Botan when Hiei spun around.

"WHAT!! I know I didn't just hear you say that Yusuke Urameshi." Hiei yelled.

"Well at least it's not Miroke." Youko said and sighed.

"What did that mean Youko?" Miroke asked.

"Hiei calm down. I can handle my self don't waist your energy on Yusuke. Take it out in the ring." Himeko said trying to calm Hiei down.

"I do not want Himeko fighting in this tournament. It's bad enough that I have to but she's not." Hiei yelled.

"Hiei it's done she has to fight. Unless you can prove she's dead." Botan said.

"Why did you pick Himeko damn it?" Hiei asked.

"I'm going to go change if anyone cares." Himeko said and walked into her room and changed into her fighting cloths she had brought just in case this had happened.

"Cause She's the strongest." Yusuke said.

"Why didn't you pick Matzu or Miroke for that matter." Hiei asked.

"Hiei that's enough! I'm the fighter so drop it." Himeko said angrily as she walked back into the living room. 

"I don't want you fighting." Hiei said.

"Hiei I'm the fighter. If you all win I won't have to fight. So just drop it and let's go." Himeko said walking towards the door.

"Fine but you're last to fight got that." Hiei said following after her.

"I'll fight when I want to fight Hiei. Don't start telling me what I can, can't, or when I can do something cause that will get you hurt." Himeko said angrily.

"I mean it Himeko I don't want you up there first." Hiei said.

"Like I want to go first get real Hiei!" Himeko said and smiled at him then noticed every one following them and Youko and Miroke were arguing.

****

~*~*~*~*~

"What did you mean back there?" Miroke asked angrily.

"I didn't mean anything." Youko said back angrily.

"What did you mean. At least it's not Miroke. What did you mean darn it. Don't think I can fight or something." Miroke yelled at Youko.

"You don't have to yell. I didn't say that you did." Youko yelled back at her.

"Youko what did you mean?" Himeko asked.

"I didn't mean a damn thing. I wish I didn't worry when Yusuke said the frikin replacement fighter had to fight." Youko said.

"So you were worried for Miroke right?" Yukina asked.

"I didn't say that either. Who asked you anyway?" Youko said.

"Youko just admit it you were worried for Miroke and be nice to Yukina." Himeko said making sure Hiei didn't go back and kill him.

"I won't admit any thing." Youko said angrily.

"Once you get past his arrogance he's a pretty nice fox demon." Himeko said to Miroke.

****

Several Minutes Later!

"On my left is Team Urameshi!!" the announcer yelled as two doors slid open reviling Yusuke, Youko, Himeko, Hiei, and Kuwabara standing there. They walked into the open to meet the death chants coming from the stands.

"Stupid demons!!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut up you stupid Human or you'll get us killed before the match." Himeko snapped as she glared back at him.

"Uhm excuse me you're not a member of Team Urameshi miss." The announcer Juri said.

"Check the Replacement team member and you'll see that I am _Miss_." Himeko said the last word Mockingly.

"You can't just use your replacement like that a team member must be dead." Juri said looking at Yusuke.

"Yeah about that. Genkai the masked fighter is dead." Yusuke said shocking the rest of the team.

"Dead what do you mean dead?" Kuwabara asked.

"Toguro killed her last night." Yusuke said and clenched his fists.

"All right Team Urameshi: Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Youko Kurama, Himeko, and Hiei." Juri yelled then turned to face team Urameshi. "Youko Kurama and Himeko the fire demoness. The famous Makai thieves. This will be great Match." Juri said excitedly.

"See Hiei I'm famous they just have to see Youko then they realize I was his partner." Himeko said.

"I was a famous Makai thief too." Hiei whined.

"You were?" Youko asked.

"Yes Youko he came after we terrorized every one." Himeko said and smiled.

"So he's younger then us." Youko said.

"You know I don't know. I'm not about to say how old I am." Himeko said.

"Oh if you do I'll slap you. I'm a year older then you." Miroke said.

"Don't worry I am not about to tell my age." Himeko said and smiled.

"TEAM TOGURO!!!" Juri the announcer yelled and the stadium got silent.

"Where and who is there fifth member?" Himeko asked Yusuke. 

"I don't know like they didn't know you were ours." Yusuke said.

"We didn't know I was ours." Himeko said.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Yusuke said.

"Hey look at their fifth fighter." Kuwabara said pointing at a guy with a business suit on.

"That guy is Kuwabara's." Himeko said as she looked at the other four members of the Toguro team. 

"First fighters please enter the ring." Juri said and saw Youko jump in then Karaasu _(sp?)_ jump in behind him.

"Youko be careful don't let him touch you." Himeko said.

"He's got to get close enough first." Youko said.

"Don't be so damn cocky. He's fast don't let your guard down damn it." Himeko said but Youko paid no attention to her. "He's not listening to me. Youko you idiot that's how come you always' got hurt you wouldn't listen." Himeko said and crossed her arms.

"Well my fellow demon fans it seems as though the Makai theifs are not getting along very well. Let's see what happens." Juri said.

"Stupid announcer! We're just the same as when we were partners. if you're going to announce something announce the fight which has started with out you stupid." Himeko yelled.

"Touchy, touchy isn't she demon fans." Koto the side lines announcer said and Himeko rolled her eyes.

"Stupid fox girl." Himeko said angrily as she saw Youko go flying into a wall. "Told ya! Now you going to listen to me!" Himeko said.

"Oh shut up Itsuke. I'm winning." Youko said.

"Oh yes that seems very obvious Youko since you're over there on the ground and he's standing in the ring. Very obvious." Himeko said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Youko said jumping back into the ring.

"Idiot. If you get your ass killed don't blame me." Himeko said shook her head as she watched Youko try to avoid Karaasu.

"Itsuke do me a favor and tell me what I'm doing wrong!" Youko asked as he fell out of the ring at her feet.

"Oh about time…" Himeko said helping him up off the ground. "…See watch you left that's how come he's throwing you out of the ring. Then his left is the weak spot I've seen. Stay away from his hands get in the ring explain the rest as I see it." Himeko said pushing him to the ring.

"Thanks Itsuke." Youko said jumping into the ring again.

"Now you see how our Partnership worked. Course I had to fight a the same time as explain his mistakes." Himeko said to Hiei and smiled at him.

"Youko you're best bet would be to use one of those damn plants." Himeko yelled as Karaasu kicked Youko in the back. "You all right Youko?" she asked seeing as he was laying on the floor of the ring.

"Yes Itsuke I'm fine which one?" Youko asked standing up.

"I don't know pick one that's fast and can eat him." Himeko said.

"That's most of my plants." Youko whined.

"Good then just pick one and you've got it." Himeko said.

"You two haven't changed a bit." A guy's voice said and came up behind Himeko and put his arms around her waist.

"Hiei!" Himeko said immidiatly. And Hiei turned to see Himeko in the arms of a demon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing. Get your hands off my mate if you want to keep them that is." Hiei said angrily pulling Himeko over to him.

"Oh Himeko you don't remember me. What a shame. Hey Youko you know which one to use." The guy said and Youko nodded.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.

"Kuronue. But…but you're dead you died 17 years ago…you… you can't be here." Himeko said and fell to her knees.

"Yep it's me. About time you won Youko. It seems you haven't changed one bit. Still have to have Himeko call the shots from the side lines." Kuronue said and smiled. 

"We thought you were dead Kuronue. What happened that night." Youko asked as Himeko stood up and walked over to them with Hiei right beside her.

"Yes if you didn't die then why in hell did it take you 17 years to find us?" Himeko asked.

"I was captured after I went after my pendent I wasn't killed. I escaped twelve years ago. No one knew of a Himeko or Youko around anywhere." Kuronue said.

"Kuronue you knew our plan if any thing happened to us the survivors would go to the Nigein world. Youko would have had a hard time along with you but I'd fit in fine." Himeko said and laughed a little. "Kuronue is he perverted?" Himeko asked and pointed at Youko.

"Oh don't start that back up." Youko whined.

"Yes you know that." Kuronue said.

"You're out voted again Youko." Himeko said.

"Oh would you shut up before my mate hears you." Youko whined.

"Youko what's going on. Who is he?" Miroke ran up to him with little Rose in her arms. 

"Kuronue this is Miroke, Youko's mate, and Rose, his daughter. Well his other half's mate and daughter." Himeko said.

"Other half? Oh I got to hear this." Kuronue said. 

"Urameshi Team second fighter." Juri said annoyed that she was having to wait.

"I've got it." Kuwabara said.

"Down boy!" Himeko said and hit Kuwabara on top of the head. "We need some one in there that can't be broke in half in three seconds. Hiei it's you or me." Himeko said and turned around. "Uhm… maybe I should go Hiei." Himeko said and looked up at the very big Bui in the ring.

"Oh leave me alone. I told you you're not to fight here." Hiei said.

"Hiei you look like a midgit to that guy let me go." Himeko said trying not to laugh.

"Himeko no way. I'm going." Hiei said.

"Fine let me find the kids so they don't see you stepped on." Himeko said and looked towards the stands to see Yukina, Matzu, Hayashi, and Kietia coming towards her. "Hayashi, Kietia. There are my little baby's." Himeko said in a motherly tone as the two kids ran up to her.

"Momma we're not baby's anymore." Hayashi whined.

"Go daddy win." Kietia said.

"I intend too little one." Hiei said and kissed her on the forehead. 

"You'll always be my little baby's Hayashi." Himeko said and picked Hayashi up then turned around to Kuronue. "This is Hayashi and Kietia. Twins. They're my children." Himeko said and smiled at the two kids one in her arms then other mesmerized by her dad in the ring. Himeko watched the Match very interested since Hiei was winning. 

"I won faster then Fox boy over there." Hiei said coming out of the ring.

"Are you competing with him?" Himeko asked.

"No what gave you that idea." Hiei said and smiled.

"Well I guess I'm next." Himeko said putting Hayashi down.

"What do you mean next? I told you to go last." Hiei said.

"Hiei it's either me or Kuwabara. It would be the first match we lost so don't start you bitching again." Himeko said and walked over to the ring and jumped in.

"Hey now we see how well she still does." Kuronue said and smiled.

"She's still damn good." Matzu said.

"Aren't you that guy we fought against all the time?" Kuronue asked.

"Yes and he's her father." Youko said.

"Really damn I didn't know that." Kuronue said stunned.

"Yeah well neither did I until two day's ago when I came back." Youko said and got a confused look from Kuronue. "Explain later let's just watch Itsuke." He said.

"Himeko the famous Makai thief and partner to Youko Kurama and Kuronue will be matched up with the elder of the Toguro brothers. Let's watch this match carefully." Juri said.

"Oh would you shut up already and start the damn fight. Every one already knows who we are." Himeko said in a very annoyed tone.

"Oh shit!" Himeko yelled as she dodged Toguro (Elder the one that can transform into any thing.) "This isn't getting me anywhere." Himeko jumped behind Toguro then closed her eyes for a second. Several different Himeko appeared. She opened her eyes and jumped just in time to avoid one of Toguro's arms. The entire stadium is silent for this match.

"I know what you fear most little fire demon." Toguro said.

"So you're not it. And you're calling me little you're a shrimp." Himeko said landing in front of Toguro.

"You forget my ability's I can transform into what ever I want." Toguro said.

"Yeah any thing that is inanimate." Himeko said.

"My brother can morph into anything alive to not." Younger Toguro said.

"Damn." Himeko whispered as Older Toguro started to transform. Himeko looked back at Miroke very worried.

"If he can transform into what I think he's trying to do Himeko's dead." Miroke said.

"What does she fear the most." Youko asked.

"What else would a fire demon fear the most?" Miroke said in a lyrical way.

"Us." Yukina said stepping up beside Miroke.

"Yes. Ice demons. Fire is killed by ice and Ice is killed by fire. Both would die before a victor could win." Miroke said.

"That's why my brother was called the forbidden child cause he is half ice half fire." Yukina said and looked at Hiei.

"At least it'll be a ice demon instead of a cat up in a tree." Himeko said and laughed.

"Give up Himeko." Hiei said.

"Oh hell no. I never give up you know that." Himeko said still watching Toguro in front of her. "Oh damn he can do that." Himeko said in a very worried tone as she backed up a little. _(I don't know is he can do that but oh well I put it in here. ^_^;;;)_

"This just keeps getting better." Juri said excitedly.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Bad place I know. Sorry ran out of ideas on how to write the next fight. Please review. 

I didn't exactly mean go back and review every chapter but hey it works. ^_^ Thanks girl.


	33. Himeko: Win or Lose?

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke & the Alliance

Chapter 33

Himeko: Win or Lose?

By: Himeko

October 26, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Recap!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What does she fear the most." Youko asked.

"What else would a fire demon fear the most?" Miroke said in a lyrical way.

"Us." Yukina said stepping up beside Miroke.

"Yes. Ice demons. Fire is killed by ice and Ice is killed by fire. Both would die before a victor could win." Miroke said.

"That's why my brother was called the forbidden child cause he is half ice half fire." Yukina said and looked at Hiei.

"At least it'll be a ice demon instead of a cat up in a tree." Himeko said and laughed.

"Give up Himeko." Hiei said.

"Oh hell no. I never give up you know that." Himeko said still watching Toguro in front of her. "Oh damn he can do that." Himeko said in a very worried tone as she backed up a little. _(I don't know is he can do that but oh well I put it in here. ^_^;;;)_

"This just keeps getting better." Juri said excitedly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

'Oh damn…' Himeko thought and dogged older Toguro's first ice attack. 'This is so not frikin good…I can only stand against him for so long…' Himeko thought worriedly. 

"Come now little fire demon I thought I wasn't what scared you." Toguro said tauntingly.

"I'm not dead now am I." Himeko said arrogantly and formed two fire balls in her hands then threw them at Toguro, who froze them and they crashed on the floor of the ring.

"Don't tempted me to kill you little fire demon I can at any moment I wish." Toguro said. 

"Am I supposed to be scared of that little remark?" Himeko asked as she sent several more fireballs at him.

"Yes actually you are." Toguro said and placed his hands in front of him and the next thing anyone saw was Himeko flying out of the ring into the stadium wall. She fell to the ground and parts of the wall fell on her.

"HIMEKO!!!" Hiei yelled and grabbed Hayashi and Kietia so they wouldn't run over to her and get them selves hurt.

"One…Two…Three…" Juri said. Then they saw Himeko stagger up to a standing position and start to walk over to the rest of Team Urameshi.

"Hiei put you're Kitana on the ground." Himeko said.

"You're not going back in there Himeko." Hiei said.

"Hiei put your Kitana on the ground." Himeko repeated.

"No!" Hiei said.

"Man you better give her your Kitana before she turns that attack on you when she does get a hold of one." Youko said as he and Kuronue backed away from Himeko

"Four…Five…Six…" Juri continued.

"Hiei put the damn thing on the ground." Himeko said dangerously. And Hiei finally put his Kitana on the ground. As Himeko was walking past him she picked it up then jumped back into the ring.

"Daddy, Mommy is scary." Kietia said as she looked up at him and pulled on his pant leg.

"Yes Kietia she is right now…" Hiei said and picked up Kietia then sat down beside Hayashi.

"Dad what's up with mom?" Hayashi asked.

"I don't know I've never seen her like that." Hiei said.

"Then you've never seen her pissed." Kuronue said.

"That wasn't exactly pissed Kuronue that was more like extremely angry but not yet completely pissed." Youko said.

"True." Kuronue said and nodded. 

"I've know her, her hole life but I've never seen her like that." Miroke said.

"yeah well you haven't seen her when she was with us." Youko said as he watched Himeko closely.

"You're going to regret that short stuff!" Himeko said angrily pointing Hiei's sword at elder Toguro. 

"Oh yes I'll believe that once I've been defeted." Toguro said as he smirked.

"Fine!" Himeko said as she closed her eyes and her hair started to wave as a fire started around her feet. Then she put the Kitana in front of her one had on the blade and the other on the hilt. The Fire at her feet grew until it was taller then she was. She opened her eyes and then pushed the Kitana forward a bit and the fire started moving toward Toguro rapidly.

"Interesting. But no go." Toguro said and froze the fire then broke it and pieces of frozen fire flew every where.

"Try this one fiery!" Toguro yelled as ice shards flew at her very fast. She screamed when thousands of little ice shards hit her body and flew back dropping Hiei's Kitana. She landed out side the ring just before hitting the wall again.

"That's it. I don't care if I die he's dead!" Himeko said then jumped back into the ring.

"Itsuke no. if you use that attack you'll die." Youko said as he ran up to the edge of the ring.

"Shut up Youko this guy's dead." Himeko said and put her arms at her side and closed her eyes. She started to glow blue then red. Her hair started to move again as there fire started at her feet but this time was way over her head and surrounded her.

"ITSUKE NO! THAT'S WAY TO DANGEROUS! STOP IT!!!" Youko yelled frantically trying to stop her, from doing what ever it was she intended on doing.

"She's going to kill her self. She doesn't have the energy left for that attack. HIMEKO STOP IT. THIS ISN'T WORTH YOUR LIFE!" Kuronue yelled.

"What's going on? What's she doing?" Hiei asked as he jumped up putting the kids on the ground and ran up to Youko and Kuronue. Then a giant dragon appeared beside Himeko in the ring.

"Now I win!" Himeko yelled and the Dragon attacked Toguro.

"Ahh…I never expected her to have that much power!!" Toguro yelled then vanished.

"Himeko wins for the Urameshi Team!" Juri yelled.

"I've won…but at what cost?" Himeko said softly then collapsed to the floor.

"HIMEKO!!!" Hiei yelled as he, Youko, and Kuronue jumped into the ring.

"Hiei don't touch her!" Miroke said jumping into the ring.

"But…" Hiei said.

"No you can't neither can Rose, Kietia, or Yukina. If one of us touches her she's dead. Youko carry Himeko off the ring. Come on Hiei, Kuronue. Remember no ice can touch her." Miroke said worriedly.

"Come on Itsuke, see what you've done. You've worried us all now. Told you not to use that attack. Don't listen to reason when you're mad. Haven't changed a bit. Well it worked you won the match…" Youko said softly picking Himeko up.

"…Hiei…" Himeko muttered as she was picked up by Youko.

"Yes My love?" Hiei said as he got as close to her as Miroke would allow.

"I'm sorry…such a fool…" she muttered then leaned against Youko more.

"She must really love you to think you're caring her." Kuronue said and smiled down at Hiei.

"I…I can't even touch her…" Hiei said sadly as he walked with his head down beside Miroke who had put Kuronue between her and Youko as he carried Himeko.

"I'm sorry Hiei but she would die I can't let you touch her. Make sure you keep Kietia away from her too. Hayashi is fine he's all fire demon." Miroke said and looked sadly at Hiei.

"Here put her down here." Matzu said as he moved away from the wall where he was standing.

"She's my mate and if I touch her when she's weak and needs attention I'll kill her. I'm supposed to be able to help her when she needs taken care of." Hiei said as he sat down near Himeko but well out of arms reach.

"What's wrong with Mommy, father?" Hayashi asked as he and Kietia ran over to him.

"Mommy is in bad shape but she'll be fine. You'll see." Hiei said as he let Kietia sit down in his lap. Hayashi walked over to Himeko and looked at down at her.

"Mommy you all right?" Hayashi asked as he sat down beside her.

"She'll be fine little one. She'll be better in no time at all you'll see." Kuronue said and smiled at Hayashi.

"Urameshi Team let's go. Toguro is already in the ring." Juri said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Make sure Himeko stay's safe Kuwabara." Yusuke said as he jumped into the ring.

"Well really no need to continue the fight because the Urameshi team has already won the tournament. But let see what would have happened if Elder Toguro would have won." Juri said earning a death glare from Yusuke.

"Watch it you ditzy twit. That's one of my team mates you're talking about dyeing!" Yusuke said in a dangerous tone as he glared at Juri.

"Start the Fight!" Juri yelled as if she hadn't heard Yusuke's statement.

"this will be grand. Killing master and student in two day's same tournament." Toguro said happily.

"We'll see who dies and it won't be me." Yusuke said arrogantly. 

"Time to die Yusuke Urameshi!" Toguro said as he attacked Yusuke landing a nice right hook on Yusuke's cheek.

"Not Today!" Yusuke said and attacked back.

"SPIRIT GUN!!" Yusuke yelled.

"Unusual he likes to play around with his opponent he's going straight for the kill this time." Botan said stunned.

"That little gun's not going to help you out much in this match Yusuke." Toguro said as he just stood there.

"Fine but I know this will. Spirit Wave!" Yusuke yelled this time and Toguro fell back to the floor of the ring.

"That packs a punch kid but I bet you can't do it again. Genkai could only use it once in a fight." Toguro said as he stagared up. He has trouble standing now.

"I can't use the spirit wave more then once. In fact I still have four shots for my Spirit gun left plus my shot gun and Spirit wave left. So don't go into telling me what I can do when I know what I can do." Yusuke said shocking Toguro completely.

'how'd he get so much power. I know that all didn't come from Genkai she was weak and frail in her form.' Toguro said.

"Yusuke's not exactly all human." Yusuke's body said but it wasn't Yusuke speaking.

"What what's Urameshi on about now?" Kuwabara said.

"This Urameshi boy is Half Human." Youko said and looked back at Yusuke for a moment then back down at Himeko.

"He's half Phoenix. He's not all human like you all seem to think." Youko said then sat down beside Himeko and looked down at Hayashi sleeping curled up next to her.

"Very intelligent deduction Youko Kurama the famous Makai thief. I had you work for me at one time didn't i." Yusuke's body said as he turned around.

"Yes Lord Raizen we did work for you at one time. Worked out pretty well if I remember correctly." Youko said.

"That's lord Raizen." Hiei said stunned.

"Yes father to Yusuke if I'm not mistaken Lord Raizen." Kuronue said.

"Yes." Raizen said then turned back to Toguro. "Now you've been a pain in my side for a long time. Now you die." Raizen said angrily as he killed Toguro with Yusuke's power.

"Yusuke Urameshi wins the Urameshi team wins the Tournament!" Juri said and the crowed started booing.

"Uh…what happened?" Yusuke asked once Raizen was standing beside him.

"well you won the battle son. Oh my Youko Kurama how's Himeko?" Raizen asked as he walked from Yusuke over to Himeko and the others.

"she's nearly dead Lord Raizen." Kuronue said.

"here let me help. You did me a favor now I'm repaying it." Raizen said as he kneeled down beside Himeko, put his hands over her, and closed his eyes. Himeko and Raizen both started to glow a golden then a blue-ish color. When the light subsided Raizen smiled down to Himeko who was waking up.

"…Uhm…Hiei…" Himeko said then her eye's adjusted to the daylight still left. "Lord Raizen?" she said stunned.

"Well it seems every one is Hiei when she's hurt." Kuronue said then got glared at by Himeko.

"Is it safe now?" Hiei asked as he looked at Himeko questioningly as he moved over right beside her. 

"I'm fine. Thanks to Lord Raizen. Yes it's safe." Himeko said as she sat up. Then she leaned over and kissed Hiei on the lips who was taken back at first but then started to kiss back.

"Mommy, daddy let's go home." Kietia said.

"Himeko you all right?" Kurama asked worried.

"Uh…Youko was standing beside me…who's this?" Kuronue said.

"I'm fine Kurama thanks for asking. This is Youko's half human form explain that one later. Let's go home." Himeko said and stood up then picked up the sleeping Hayashi.

"The Tournament Committee always grants the winners one wish. What is your wish?" Juri said stopping the Urameshi team form leaving. The looked at each other and nodded. 

"Don't ever bother us again with this tournament." Yusuke said and the Urameshi team left to go home. Raizen following Yusuke.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey finally got this chapter up. Yeah the tournament is done. Should I end it there or right more? Hope every one likes this chapter. 

Later,

Yaiko Youkai


	34. Home For Good!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke & the Alliance

Chapter 34

Home for Good!

By: Yaiko Youkai

November 4, 2003

Tournament is over and Himeko, Hayashi, Kietia, Hiei, Kurama, Miroke, Rose, Yukina, and Matzu all went back to their house together with a guest Kuronue.

Himeko and Kurama has insisted that Kuronue stay with them for a while. Botan and Yusuke had finally got married after the tournament and lived in Makai with Lord Raizen.

"Okay can some one please tell me why Youko has red hair and green eyes?" Kuronue asked as every one sat down for dinner. (that little table just keeps getting bigger and bigger…^_^;;;)

"Oh yeah sorry Kuronue. This is Youko in a way. Kurama is half human/half spirit Kitsune. He can explain it better then me. Hopefully…" Himeko said as she helped Miroke and Yukina put the food on the table for dinner.

"Uh…I'm two different people but the same person… confusing I know." Kurama said.

"Uh…Kurama I guess…congratulations you just confused me for the first time ever in you're in tire life." Kuronue said and shook his head confused and Himeko started laughing. Every one turned and looked at her like she was crazy except Kurama who seemed completely embarrassed and Kuronue who was completely confused.

"Congrats Kurama." Himeko said and put her hand on his shoulder. "you've accomplished something Youko tired to do the in tire time we were partners. Youko tried his damnedest to confuse Kuronue. Never worked though, always' confused himself." Himeko said then walked over and sat down beside Hiei still laughing a little.

"I'm not trying to confuse him this time. You explain it Himeko you remember better then I do about that night." Kurama said in a whiny tone.

"Oh all right." Himeko said then looked over at the children at the table who seemed to be done with their food.

"Rose if you're done go play outside." Kurama's said and smiled at his little girl who jumped up and hugged his leg then ran out side.

"Hayashi, Kietia go with her." Hiei said and Himeko watched them leave.

"Thanks Himeko." Kurama said and smiled at her.

"No problem Kurama. Anyway after the night of your so called death Kuronue, we had one more job to do and we were going to do it before caring out our deal which we had already broken…" Himeko said.

"Deal what deal?" Hiei asked.

"Friends for ever till the end no matter what. Never leave a friend behind." Kurama started and was surprised that Kuronue and Himeko had started at the same time. They looked between each other and smiled.

"How'd you break it?" Matzu asked.

"I didn't want to. Kuronue had been trapped and told us to go on. Youko grabbed me and we left him behind…we broke our deal." Himeko said and looked at Kuronue sadly. 

"I told you to go you didn't break the deal." Kuronue said.

"no matter what. Never leave a friend behind. We broke it. We left you." Himeko said.

"Believe it or not I've regretted that day since it happened." Kurama said and closed his eyes as if he was remembering it all over again. "I still have every event of that night engraved in my memory and nightmares." Kurama said and looked down sadly.

"Old friend do not let it bother you so much anymore." Kuronue said and smiled at Kurama.

"that was the worst decision I ever made and I regret it every day of my life Kuronue. I can never say I'm sorry enough nor can I ask for your forgiveness." Kurama said then stood up and walked to the kitchen window and looked out at his young Rose.

"Actually I still have what we stole that night. It was your families." Himeko said. And looked at Kuronue then Kurama who seemed sad.

"Kurama are you all right darling?" Miroke said as she walked up to him and squeezed his arm lightly to show him she was beside him.

"I'll be all right, Miroke." Kurama said smiled at her weakly. 

"I told you to leave so no more of the regrets you two." Kuronue said and smiled at his two old partners. "now back to how Youko got red hair." He said.

"Ah yes. We were going to do the last job we had scheduled then go to the human world as agreed on by the three of us. But every thing went wrong, terribly wrong. Youko and I got separated. But I don't remember how we got separated." Himeko said and looked like she was trying to remember what had happened that night to separate her and Youko. Kurama and Miroke came back to the table and sat down to listen to the rest of the story.

"Anyway…since I can't seem to remember how we got separated…" Himeko said shaking her head. "After we were separated something happened and Youko went on a killing spree. I found him and calmed him down enough to convince him we needed out of there. But before we got a chance to leave. Youko and I were both severely injured. Youko's fox form took over and he fled to the human world to hide. Leaving me severely injured and by my self. Youko possessed an unborn human child hence Kurama, or Shuichi Minamino." Himeko said.

"I abandoned you too Himeko…" Kurama said stunned that he had abandoned he two most precious friends and they still stood by his side. 

"You had no choice in the matter Kurama your in-stinks took over and saved your life." Himeko said and smiled at Kurama.

"How'd you survive Himeko if you were wounded and alone." Kuronue asked.

"Oh me…uhm…I was chased for five day's straight then cornered…but after that I don't know. the next thing I remember is I'm in the human world with Miroke and we eventually meet up with Hiei and Kurama." Himeko said and shrugged.

"You survived but don't remember how." Kuronue said stunned. 

"I don't blame her for not remembering. When I found her she was unconscious and almost beat to death. If I had been any later I wouldn't have been able to help her me being an ice apparition." Miroke said.

"If you'd been there Kuronue I'm sure we wouldn't have been separated so easily. It was a stupid mistake made by us but I can't remember what it was." Himeko said.

"Sorry but I didn't escape until twelve years later." Kuronue said.

"we thought you were Dead Kuronue." Kurama said

"I thought I would die but they didn't kill me they wanted to trick you two to come back for me then kill all three of us together since we had been such a nuisance to the demon world." Kuronue said.

"why hadn't you told me any of this stuff before Himeko?" Hiei asked as he stood up behind her and started rubbing her neck.

"It's just event's that happened in the past. I don't like to dwell on them because we live now not in the past. Friends of my past shall be my friend in the future." Himeko said and smiled up at Hiei, who leaned down and kissed her lovingly. She raised her hand to his cheek and kissed him back.

"Daddy, daddy, there's some guy here to see Youko, Himeko, and uh what was the other name Hayashi." Rose said and she Hayashi and Kietia ran back into the kitchen.

"Kuro…nue or something like that. Kuro something." Hayashi said.

"Kuronue?" Kuronue said and smiled at the young children.

"Yeah that's it!" Kietia said and hugged Hiei's leg.

"Why do we all way's get bothered?" Himeko said annoyed as she stood up and walked out the door.

"Itsuke wait." Youko said as he followed her.

"Well Youko's back again cause Kurama don't call me Itsuke. Come on Kuronue." Himeko said and smiled back at Kuronue who seemed to intent on staying in the house with Hayashi and Kietia.

"Yes you need something?" Youko said as they walked outside and spotted the guy who had asked to see them.

"Uh yes. I was wondering if you could help me get rid of the spirit detective." The guy said he looked very desperate.

"What's your name kid?" Kuronue asked.

"Gentatzu." The guy said he has long jet black hair put up into a high ponytail and violent eyes. He also carries a sword by his side.

"Nope! Yusuke Urameshi Spirit detective of the Human world is in an alliance with us." Himeko said and looked at the Gentatzu who looked like he wanted kill her right then.

"Problem with that answer?" Youko asked as his tail twitched very irritably because of the way the Gentatzu was staring at Himeko.

"No." Gentatzu said angrily then left with out another word.

"Well the three of us just made a new enemy." Himeko said and started back into the house.

"Mommy!!" Hayashi yelled excitedly as he ran out of the house and grabbed her leg.

"Ahh…Hayashi ya almost made me fall…"Himeko said stumbling a little but mad sure not to hurt the little one in front of her.

"Sorry Mommy…" Hayashi said sadly as he held his head low and backed away from Himeko.

"Oh no baby. You're fine you just startled mommy. Come here." Himeko said as she kneeled down and held her arms out slightly.

"Mommy not mad at me?" Hayashi asked sadly.

"No Mommy's not mad baby. Come here." Himeko said and smiled at the little one who instantly tackled his mother. And she fell back.

"Yep you're a momma's boy." Kuronue said as he kneeled down beside Himeko and Hayashi.

"Yep Hayashi's my baby boy. Isn't that right Hayashi." Himeko said as she messed up his hair.

"Aw mom…not the hair…" Hayashi whined.

"But you're defiantly like your father." Himeko said and kissed Hayashi on the cheek and sat up with him in her arms.

"Come on Hayashi let's go in side." Himeko said and stood up with Hayashi in her arms and walked into the house.

"She's a great mother. I knew she would be…" Kuronue said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"yeah but so is my mate. she's wonderful with our Rose." Youko said not really paying attention to what Kuronue had said until Kuronue stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Oh Kuronue I'm sorry…I didn't realize what you ment." Youko said and turned to face Kuronue.

"What did I mean?" Kuronue asked and looked at Youko.

"Well you guy's coming in?" Himeko call from the door. And Youko turned back into Kurama. 

"Yeah we're coming Himeko." Kurama said and smiled as he watched Himeko walk back into the house. 

"she loves Hiei, Kuronue. She thought you were dead. She kept your family hair loom that we stole that night. She even went back to find your pendent but couldn't find it." Kurama said.

"Yeah but she does love Hiei and has two wonderful children…I wonder if I could just stay with her as a friend and watch the children grow up?" Kuronue said more to him self then to Kurama. And started into the house when Hayashi came to the door.

"Godfathers come inside. Mom want's to show Kuro…uhm… Kuro…nue his room…" Hayashi said slightly embarrassed that he could pronounce the name properly.

"Kuronue little one but you can call me Kuro since you can say that." Kuronue said and smiled at Hayashi as he picked the little boy up and walked in to the house with Kurama smiling behind him.

"We're all back together at home. Let's remain together and at home from now on, Hiei, Kurama/Youko, Kuronue, Miroke, father, and Yukina." Himeko said and smiled.

"What about us? What about us?" Hayashi questioned franticly not wanting to be left out.

"Hayashi, Kietia, and Little Rose too. Together at home from now on." Kurama said as he picked up his little Rose and smiled at her.

"Rose love's you daddy." Rose said and put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Daddy love's you and Mommy too baby." Kurama said as he hugged her back then kissed her on the cheek.

"Kuronue I want you to be a godfather to my little Rose. It would be a great honor if you would." Kurama said.

"And of course we want you to be a godfather to my two Kuronue." Himeko said as Hiei nodded and wrapped his arms around Himeko.

"I'd be honored to be Hayashi, Kietia, and Rose's godfather." Kuronue said and smiled.

**__**

The End!

**_Yaiko Youkai_**

Authors Note: for all of you that love this story or just want ot know more about Himeko, Kuronue, and Youko's Past go read my new fic. Friends Before the Alliance. And I will come out with a sequel to this if you want me to.

Thank you to all my reviewers. 


End file.
